Lendo o Futuro II
by Lady Wynna
Summary: Agora que James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Frank e Alice já  leram o primeiro livro da saga Harry Potter, como a leitura do próximo  fará todos reagirem? O que eles vão pensar e comentar? E o que mudará para eles e para  o futuro ler a Câmara Secreta?
1. O Pior Aniversário

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Harry Potter ou qualquer um dos personagens. Nem a história de Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta. Tudo pertence à magnifica J. K. Rowling. - Mas eu sonho que James Potter me pertença, ao menos em sonhos ;)**

**A / N: ****Os trechos originais do livro estão em negrito.**

**Olá povo, eu sei que muitos querem me matar pela demora, mas eu realmente não conseguia começar esse livro. A Câmara Secreta é, na minha opinião, o livro mais chato da série. E fazer bons comentários nele me parecia muito difícil. Então fui ler outra coisa, (House of Night 08 pra ser exata), e quando terminei magicamente me senti inspirada de novo. Daí finalmente consegui começar esta fic.(começar pra mim é sempre a parte mais difícil na hora de escrever). Fiquem tranquilos eu não desisti. xD e vou tentar postar todos os dias pra compensar ;)**

**Obrigada aos elogios no ultimo capítulo de Lendo o Futuro, eu fiquei literalmente corada de vergonha. ;)**

**_C.L. Hashehoff: _****Pela reação da Lily em Reliquias da Morte na conversa com o Snape, eu acho que ela sabe do Remus, só não sei se o Remus sabe que ela sabe ;), mas Lily não sabe nada sobre os animagos. E Alice e Frank ainda não sabem de nada.**

**Agradecimentos a M. Alice Lovegood por ter feito uma capa linda para a fic que eu vou colocar no meu perfil assim que terminar de postar esse capitulo, e a _Mrs. Mandy Black _por revisar os capítulos antigos e me ajudar com a arrumação dos novos.**

**Boa leitura (embora eu realmente não goste desse livro) e até amanhã (Sim, dessa vez é realmente até amanhã. Estou começando o capitulo agora pra ter certeza disso)**

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><em>No momento que Sirius se sentou em seu local de costume, o livro brilhou com uma luz azulada e as letras pareceram se embaralhar rapidamente. Quando a luz finalmente sumiu o título do próximo livro era claramente visível para que todos lessem: <strong>Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta.<strong>_

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>– Eu achei que a Câmara Secreta fosse apenas uma lenda. – reclamou Lily nada feliz com o titulo desse livro. Parecia que seria tão perigoso quanto o anterior, ou talvez mais já que ninguém sabia qual era o monstro que supostamente existia na Câmara.<p>

– Talvez seja algo relacionado a história da Câmara Secreta e não a localização da Câmara em si. – Alice tentou consolar a amiga.

Mas Lily tentando se resignar ao fato que seu filho teria outro ano extraordinário, abriu o livro no primeiro capítulo. Antes de ler o título em voz alta, ela forçou a calma e convocou os pergaminhos vingativos usados no livro anterior, dando um para cada pessoa na sala. Depois se acomodou melhor ao lado de James que entendeu que o título seria algo muito ruim para a ruiva ter essa atitude. Depois que todas essas medidas foram tomadas Lily finalmente leu o título do capítulo em voz alta: **_Capítulo Um:_**** _O Pior Aniversário_**

Todos entenderam as ações da ruiva. E James não pode evitar o pensamento que esse era apenas o primeiro capítulo e já começara de forma terrível. Deixando a mão pronta para escrever as vinganças no pergaminho, esperou Lily começar a ler:

**Não era a primeira vez que irrompia uma discussão à mesa do café da manhã na Rua dos Alfeneiros número 4. O Sr. Válter Dursley fora acordado nas primeiras horas da manhã por um pio alto que vinha do quarto do seu sobrinho Harry.**

**– É a terceira vez esta semana! – berrou ele à mesa. – Se você não consegue controlar essa coruja, teremos que mandá-la embora!**

– E como você espera que ele _controle_ a coruja? – zombou Sirius – Elas são animais inteligentes que agem por vontade própria.

– Eu duvido que Dursley leve isso em consideração. – respondeu Frank.

**Harry tentou explicar, mais uma vez.**

**– Ela está _chateada_. Está acostumada a voar ao ar livre. Se eu ao menos pudesse soltá-la à noite...**

– É só usar o bom senso. Você também ficaria inquieto se tivesse que ficar trancado numa gaiola noite após noite. – comentou Alice.

**– Eu tenho cara de idiota? – rosnou tio Válter, um pedaço de ovo pendurado na bigodeira.**

– Cara, corpo e todo resto. – concordou Sirius com a voz falsamente solene. James e Remus acenaram veementemente com a cabeça em concordância.

** – Eu sei o que vai acontecer se você soltar essa coruja.**

– Ela vai voar e deixar de fazer te incomodar a noite. – Remus disse como se fosse óbvio.

**Ele trocou olhares assustados com sua mulher, Petúnia.**

Lily revirou os olhos enquanto lia. Quanto drama.

**Harry tentou argumentar, mas suas palavras foram abafadas por um alto e prolongado arroto dado pelo filho de Dursley, Duda.**

– Duda continua uma criança adorável – falou Severus com sarcasmo.

**– Quero mais _bacon_.**

**– Tem mais na frigideira, fofinho – disse tia Petúnia, voltando os olhos úmidos para o filho maciço. – Precisamos alimentá-lo bem enquanto temos oportunidade... Não gosto do jeito daquela comida da escola...**

– Tuney, se continuar o alimentando desse jeito vai atingir o tamanho de um filhote de orca. – Lily comentou indignada antes de voltar a ler.

**– Bobagem, Petúnia, nunca _passei_ fome quando estive em Smeltings – disse tio Válter animado. – Duda come bastante, não come filho?**

– Ele come mais que Sirius, e isso é _muita_ coisa. – James tirou sarro do amigo.

**Duda, que era tão gordo que a bunda sobrava para os lados da cadeira da cozinha, **

Todos fizeram uma careta imaginando o menino com essa descrição.

**sorriu e virou-se para Harry.**

**– Passe a frigideira.**

– Meu filho não é seu empregado. – resmungou James.

**– Você esqueceu a palavra mágica – disse Harry irritado. **

– Tuney não vai gostar disso. – comentou Severus ganhando os olhares estranhos sempre que mostrava conhecer a família de da ruiva.

Lily suspirou, Tuney sabia que Harry não poderia usar magia fora da escolha, mas tinha certeza que isso não impediria sua irmã de fazer drama.

**O efeito desta simples frase no resto da família foi inacreditável.**

**Duda ofegou e caiu da cadeira com um baque que sacudiu a cozinha inteira; a Sra. Dursley soltou um gritinho e levou as mãos à boca; o Sr. Dursley levantou-se com um salto, as veias latejando nas têmporas.**

– Ele quis apenas dizer "por favor". – reclamou Frank que não conseguia entender uma reação tão exagerada para uma simples palavra. Parecia demais até mesmo para os Dursley.

**– Eu quis dizer "por favor"! – explicou Harry depressa. – Não quis dizer...**

**– QUE FOI QUE JÁ LHE DISSE – trovejou o tio, borrifando saliva pela mesa. – COM RELAÇÃO A DIZER ESSA PALAVRA COM "M" NA NOSSA CASA?**

– A palavra com M? – zombou James – Qualquer um pensaria que Harry tinha acabado de falar o nome de Voldemort.

**– Mas eu...**

**– COMO SE ATREVE A AMEAÇAR DUDA! – berrou tio Válter, dando um soco na mesa.**

– Ele não ameaçou seu precioso porco de peruca. – reclamou Alice – apenas tentou ensinar um pouco de educação, algo que vocês parecem ter esquecido!

James e Sirius já escreviam furiosamente nos pergaminhos. E Pontas parecia estar se esforçando para escrever por dois, já que Lily estava lendo e não poderia escrever.

**– Eu só...**

**– EU O AVISEI! NÃO VOU TOLERAR A MENÇÃO DA SUA ANORMALIDADE DEBAIXO DO MEU TETO!**

– Meu filho não é anormal. – Lily disse com uma voz calma e mortal. Com um simples gesto ela apontou a varinha para o pergaminho que James escrevia e um texto apareceu escrito, fazendo o moreno levantar as sobrancelhas enquanto lia. Ele esfregou circulos nas costas da ruiva numa tentativa de acalma-la percebendo que essa frase tinha deixado Lily realmente chateada.

Severus inaugurou seu próprio pergaminho. Ele sabia o quão forte isso bateria em Lily, tendo sido chamada de anormal pela irmã varias vezes. E agora era obrigada a ler seu filho passar pela mesma coisa.

**Harry olhava do rosto purpúreo do tio para o rosto pálido da tia, que tentava pôr Duda de pé.**

**– Está bem – disse Harry –,_ está bem..._**

– Não está nada bem. – resmungou Sirius enquanto escrevia ainda mais furiosamente.

**O tio Válter se sentou, respirando como um rinoceronte sem fôlego e observando Harry com atenção pelos cantos dos olhinhos penetrantes.**

– Acho que os rinocerontes são menores. – Alice alfinetou.

**Desde que Harry voltara para passar as férias de verão em casa, tio Válter o tratava como uma bomba que fosse explodir a qualquer momento, porque Harry Potter _não era_ um menino normal. Aliás ele era tão anormal quanto era possível ser.**

Lily mordeu os lábios. Ela _odiava_ sua irmã nesse momento, por fazer seu filho pensar assim.

**Harry Potter era um bruxo – um bruxo que acabara de terminar o primeiro ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. E se os Dursley se sentiam infelizes de tê-lo ali nas férias, isso não era nada comparado ao que Harry sentia.**

James suspirou. Eles teriam que ler como Harry era infeliz com os tios a cada começo de livro?

**Sentia tanta falta de Hogwarts que era como se tivesse uma dor de barriga permanente.**

Sirius assentiu compreendendo completamente a sensação. Ele também se sentira assim até ir morar com Pontas nessas férias.

Severus teve a sensação incomoda que sempre acontecia quando ele se identificava com Harry.

**Sentia falta do castelo, com seus fantasmas e suas passagens secretas, das aulas (exceto talvez a de Snape, o professor de Poções),**

Lily mudou ligeiramente o tom de voz ao ler isso e Severus entendeu que ela estava mais uma vez apontando as falhas do Snape futuro com a esperança de corrigi-las.

** do correio trazido pelas corujas, dos banquetes no Salão Principal, de dormir em uma cama de baldaquino no dormitório da torre, das visitas ao guarda-caças, Hagrid, em sua cabana na orla da Floresta Proibida nos terrenos da escola, e, principalmente, do Quadribol, o esporte mais popular no mundo dos bruxos (seis postes altos pata delimitar o gol, quatro bolas voadoras e catorze jogadores montados em vassouras).**

James não pode deixar de sorrir, Quadribol era a segunda coisa que ele mais sentia falta nas férias, a primeira era a ruiva sentada ao seu lado.

Sirius sorriu para o amigo, pensando na semelhança entre pai e filho.

**Todos os livros de feitiços, a varinha, as vestes, o caldeirão e a vassoura Nimbus 2000, último tipo, pertencentes a Harry tinham sido trancados no armário debaixo da escada pelo tio Válter no instante em que o sobrinho pisara em casa.**

Lily lutou para deixar a menor quantidade de raiva possível escapar no seu tom de voz. Não parecia lógico odiar sua irmã e seu marido por algo que teoricamente ainda não tinha acontecido, mas ela não conseguia evitar.

** Que importava aos Dursley se Harry perdesse o lugar no time de Quadribol da Casa porque não praticara o verão inteiro?**

– Você é um natural filho, não vai perder o lugar no time por não praticar uns meses. – James tentou se consolar nesse pensamento, mas na verdade se sentia triste por seu filho ser impedido de fazer uma das coisas que mais gostava.

**O que significava para os Dursley que Harry voltasse para a escola sem os deveres de casa feitos?**

Lily sentiu um pequeno sorriso se formar ao perceber que Harry se preocupava com os deveres, mas o sorriso morreu ao lembrar que a irmã não o deixaria faze-los.

**Os Dursley eram o que bruxos chamavam de trouxas (sem um pingo de sangue mágico nas veias) e na opinião deles ter um bruxo na família era uma questão da mais profunda vergonha.**

Remus começara a escrever no seu pergaminho agora.

**Tio Válter havia até passado o cadeado na gaiola da coruja de Harry Edwiges, para impedi-la de levar mensagens para alguém no mundo dos bruxos.**

– Alguém está ficando paranoico. – zombou Severus.

**Harry não se parecia nada com o resto da família.**

– Graças a Merlin por isso. – disse James.

**Tio Válter era corpulento e sem pescoço, com uma enorme bigodeira preta;**

– Eu realmente fico impressionada com o bom gosto da sua irmã. – zombou Alice.

** a tia Petúnia tinha uma cara de cavalo e era ossuda; Duda era louro, rosado e lembrava um porquinho.**

– Harry faz as melhores descrições. – elogiou Sirius,

**Já o Harry era pequeno e magricela, com olhos verdes vivos e cabelos muito pretos que estavam sempre despenteados.**

– Troque a cor dos olhos e poderia estar descrevendo Pontas aos doze anos. – Remus implicou com o amigo, sabendo que James não gostava de ser lembrado que fora baixinho e magricela.

**Usava óculos redondos e, na testa, tinha uma cicatriz fina em forma de raio.**

James sentiu uma estranha apreensão a menção da cicatriz. Ele não tinha esquecido as dores misteriosas no livro anterior. E como tinha piorado durante o confronto com Quirrell.

**Era esta cicatriz que tornava Harry tão diferente, mesmo para um bruxo. A cicatriz era o único vestígio do seu passado muito misterioso, da razão por que fora deixado no batente dos Dursley, onze anos antes.**

Todos na sala se preparam para ouvir a historia de como Harry conseguira a cicatriz novamente.

**Com a idade de um ano, Harry por alguma razão sobrevivera aos feitiços do maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos, Lord Voldemort, cujo nome a maioria dos bruxos e bruxas ainda tinha medo de pronunciar. Os pais de Harry morreram ao serem atacados por Voldemort,**

Lily se esforçou para manter a voz neutra enquanto lia sobre sua morte e o ataque a Harry. Ela sentiu a mão de James em seu cabelo e soube que a lembrança também o incomodava. Os outros na sala pareciam completamente deprimidos ao serem lembrados disso novamente.

** mas o garoto escapara com a cicatriz em forma de raio e por alguma razão – ninguém entendia muito bem – os poderes de Voldemort tinham sido destruídos na hora em que não conseguira matá-lo.**

Frank se perguntou se o livro explicaria o que havia acontecido em algum momento, Mas preferiu não levantar essa questão em voz alta, já quer era um tema sensível para todos na sala.

**Assim, Harry fora criado pela irmã e o cunhado de sua falecida mãe. Passara dez anos com os Dursley, sem nunca compreender por que fazia coisas estranhas acontecerem o tempo todo sem querer, acreditando na história dos Dursley de que sua cicatriz resultara do acidente de automóvel que matara seus pais.**

Lily podia sentir a tensão de James e sabia que ela não estava num estado melhor. De certa forma era pior ler sobre a vida de Harry com sua irmã do que sobre sua própria morte. Ela sabia que morreria um dia, e tinha morrido para proteger seu filho. Mas nunca pensara que sua irmã criaria seu filho algum dia, ou que seria tão amargurada em relação a uma criança.

**Então, há exatamente um ano, Hogwarts escrevera a Harry, e a história toda fora revelada. O garoto ocupara sua vaga na escola de bruxaria, onde ele e sua cicatriz eram famosos... mas agora o ano letivo terminara, e ele voltara à casa dos Dursley para passar o verão, voltara a ser tratado como um cachorro que andara se esfregando em alguma coisa fedorenta.**

– Os cachorros não andam por ai se esfregando em coisas fedorentas. – defendeu Sirius e Remus teve que controlar a vontade de dar um tapa no amigo. Se ele continuasse a fazer esses comentários estranhos as pessoas poderiam desconfiar.

Lily estranhou esse comentário, mas Sirius nunca fora o que ela chamaria de normal então continuou lendo.

**Os Dursley nem sequer se lembraram que hoje, por acaso, era o décimo segundo aniversário de Harry. Naturalmente ele não alimentava grandes esperanças; seus parentes jamais tinham lhe dado um presente de verdade, muito menos um bolo – mas esquecê-lo completamente...**

James se sentiu completamente deprimido. Seu filho nunca teria um bom aniversario, como qualquer outra criança? Lily encostou a cabeça de leve no ombro do moreno, buscando algum conforto para que pudesse continuar lendo.

Severus sentiu a estranha sensação novamente, ele sabia como era ter seu aniversario ignorado pela família.

Sirius estava tendo os mesmos pensamentos, mas desde que conhecera os marotos, tinha os melhores aniversários que poderia imaginar. Os amigos de Harry com certeza não deixariam essa data passar em branco.

**Naquele momento, o tio Válter pigarreou cheio de pose e disse:**

**– Hoje, como todos sabemos, é um dia muito importante.**

– Apenas eu tenho o pressentimento que não tem nada a ver com o aniversario de Harry. – perguntou Alice e todos concordaram sabendo que Dursley era incapaz de ser amável com o menino.

**Harry ergueu os olhos, mal se atrevendo a acreditar. **

Lily sentiu seu coração doer por Harry, ele ainda tinha a esperança que seus tios pudessem ser amáveis.

**– Hoje talvez venha a ser o dia em que vou fechar o maior negócio de minha carreira.**

– Imbecil. – murmurou Sirius.

**Harry tornou a se concentrar em sua torrada. _Naturalmente_, pensou com amargura, _tio Válter estava falando daquele jantar idiota._ Não falava de outra coisa havia duas semanas.**

– Apenas um homem que não tem imaginação e vive uma vida completamente chata poderia falar de um jantar durante duas semanas. – comentou Remus.

**Um construtor rico e sua mulher vinham jantar e tio Válter tinha esperanças de receber um grande pedido (a companhia de tio Válter fabricava brocas).**

**– Acho que devemos repassar o programa mais uma vez – disse ele. – Precisamos todos estar em posição às oito horas. Petúnia, você vai estar...?**

– Ele precisa programar um jantar? – perguntou James chocado. Os velhos amigos de seus pais, alguns importantes funcionários do Ministério da Magia apareciam para jantar com frequência e ninguém nunca programou nada. – Qual a dificuldade de se sentar a mesa e conversar casualmente enquanto comem?

Lily pensou por um segundo em explicar para James que tudo que importava para sua irmã eram as aparências. Mas sabendo que James cresceu cercado por tudo que o dinheiro podia comprar e provavelmente jantares eram coisas absolutamente normais não achou que ele fosse entender.

– Minha irmã é uma idiota. – respondeu a ruiva como se isso resumisse tudo.

**– Na sala de visitas – disse tia Petúnia sem pestanejar – esperando para dar as boas vindas como manda a etiqueta.**

– Petúnia deveria contar isso a minha mãe, Ela jamais esperou para dar boas vindas a quem quer que fosse. – comentou Sirius ironicamente.

James teve que se esforçar para controlar o riso ao imaginar alguém tentado dar lições de etiqueta a Walburga Black.

**– Ótimo, ótimo. E o Duda?**

**– Vou esperar para abrir a porta. – Duda deu um sorriso desagradável e hipócrita.**

**"Posso guardar os seus casacos, Sr. e Sra. Mason?"**

– Pelo tamanho dessa criança, eu me preocuparia com ele _comendo_ os casacos. – James comentou fingindo seriedade.

**– Eles vão _adorá-lo_! – exclamou tia Petúnia arrebatada.**

– Eu acho impossível alguém _adorá-lo _– contradisse Remus.****

**– Excelente, Duda – disse tio Válter. Em seguida dirigiu-se zangado a Harry. – E _você_?**

**– Vou ficar no meu quarto, sem fazer barulho, fingindo que não estou em casa – disse Harry monotonamente.**

Lily conseguiu terminar de ler a frase antes de explodir. – Quem infernos você acha que é para mandar _meu_ filho fingir que não está em casa! – a ruiva não podia acreditar no tratamento que seu filho estava tendo, e sua irmã era conivente com isso.

– Nós podemos mudar isso, foi um dos motivos pelo qual recebemos os livros. – James comentou baixinho como se tivesse medo de atrair a fúria de Lily para ele.

A ruiva abriu a boca para retrucar que era o filho dele que estava recebendo esse tratamento quando reparou que os punhos de James estavam tão apertados que as veias se destacavam na pele. "Ele também está incomodado." – Lily pensou – "Só está se controlando porque não há muito que possamos fazer nesse momento.". Apontando novamente para o pergaminho ela escreveu todas as maldições que lhe vieram a mente para usar em Dursley quando encontrasse com ele.

Severus não pode evitar se sentir mal pelo garoto, mesmo contra sua vontade. Afinal era um filho do _Potter_. Mas ele próprio tinha fingido ser invisível mais vezes do que poderia lembrar.

Sirius estava quase tremendo de raiva, sua adorável mão tinha tentado isso algumas vezes. O que fazia Sirius se comportar da forma mais visível o possível nesses momentos. Ele pagaria depois pela desobediência, é claro. Mas valia a pena apenas pelo prazer de irritar sua mãe.

**– Exatamente – disse tio Válter, sarcástico. – Eu levo o casal para a sala de visitas, apresento você, Petúnia, e sirvo os drinques. Às oito e quinze...**

**– Eu anuncio o jantar – disse tia Petúnia.**

– Eu me pergunto o que aconteceria se uma das visitas tivesse uma dor de barriga às oito e catorze. – perguntou Sirius em tom de zombaria – Eles têm algum plano B no caso de atraso?

**– E Duda, você vai dizer...**

**– Posso acompanhá-la à sala de jantar, Sra. Mason? – disse Duda oferecendo o braço gordo a uma mulher invisível.**

**– Meu perfeito cavalheirinho! – fungou tia Petúnia.**

Alice revirou os olhos para o comportamento de Petúnia.

**– E _você_? – perguntou tio Válter malevolamente a Harry.**

**– Vou estar no meu quarto, sem fazer nenhum barulho, fingindo que não estou em casa – respondeu Harry sem emoção.**

Lily sentiu a mão de James nas suas costas e sabia que o moreno estava tentando acalma-la e se acalmar.

Severus fez outra anotação no seu pergaminho.

**– Precisamente. Agora vamos procurar fazer uns elogios realmente bons ao jantar. Petúnia, alguma sugestão?**

**– Válter me contou que o senhor é um _excelente_ jogador de golfe, Sr. Mason... Onde foi que a senhora comprou o seu vestido, me conte, por favor Sra.  
>Mason...<strong>

– Que original. – murmurou Frank.

**– Perfeito... Duda?**

**– Que tal... Tivemos que fazer uma redação na escola sobre o nosso herói, Sr. Mason, e _eu_ escrevi sobre o _senhor_.**

James mordeu os lábios, mas não conseguiu prender o riso, Sirius nem sequer tentou estava segurando a barriga de tanto rir. Os olhos de Remus brilhavam e ele estava sorrindo. Alice enxugava falsas lagrimas de orgulho com um lenço imaginário. Frank olhava incrédulo para o livro como se não acreditasse no que ouviu. Severus não conseguia acreditar que esse garoto era _sobrinho_ de Lily. A ruiva apenas balançava a cabeça, sabendo que sua irmã provavelmente acharia maravilhoso esse comportamento.

**Essa foi demais tanto para Petúnia quanto para Harry. Tia Petúnia debulhou-se em lágrimas e abraçou o filho, e Harry mergulhou embaixo da mesa para que não o vissem rindo.**

**– E você, seu moleque?**

– Meu filho tem nome. – disse James com raiva, de forma tão baixa que apenas Lily poderia escutar. 

**Harry fez força para manter a cara séria enquanto se endireitava.**

**– Vou estar no meu quarto, sem fazer nenhum barulho, fingindo que não estou em casa.**

Lily pensou quantas vezes ela conseguiria ler isso antes de fazer algo drástico com o livro.

Severus escreveu no seu pergaminho pela terceira vez.

**– E pode ter certeza que vai – disse tio Válter com vigor. – Os Mason não sabem que você existe e vão continuar sem saber.**

– Ele esconde que tem um sobrinho? – comentou Frank horrorizado. Harry definitivamente teria ficado melhor em outra casa.

** Quando terminar o jantar, você leva a Sra. Mason de volta à sala de visitas para o cafezinho, Petúnia, e eu vou puxar o assunto das brocas. Com alguma sorte, o contrato vai estar assinado e selado antes do noticiário das dez. Amanhã a estas horas vamos estar procurando uma casa de férias em Majorca para comprar.**

**Harry não conseguiu se animar muito com a idéia. Não achava que os Dursley fossem gostar mais dele em Majorca do que gostavam na Rua dos Alfeneiros.**

Lily deu um suspiro triste, parecia impossível sua irmã gostar do seu filho onde quer que fosse.

**– Tudo certo, estou indo à cidade apanhar os smokings para mim e Duda.**

– Apenas imagine o tamanho dos smokings – comentou Sirius.

**E _você_ – rosnou ele para Harry –, trate de ficar fora do caminho de sua tia enquanto ela está limpando a casa.**

**Harry saiu pela porta dos fundos. Fazia um dia claro e ensolarado. Ele atravessou o jardim, se largou em cima de um banco e cantou baixinho:**

**– Parabéns para mim... parabéns para mim...**

Lily teve que respirar fundo antes de continuar lendo, era apenas _errado_ uma criança passar por isso. Ela percebeu que James cantava parabéns baixinho, como se de alguma forma pudesse chegar até Harry. "Nós vamos mudar o futuro de Harry para algo mais feliz". Pensou a ruiva antes de continuar.

**Nada de cartões, nada de presentes e ia passar a noite fingindo que não existia. **

Ninguém soube o que dizer, todos na sala se sentiam deprimidos e esse era apenas o primeiro capitulo.

**Ele contemplou infeliz, a sebe do jardim. Nunca se sentira tão solitário. Mais do que qualquer outra coisa em Hogwarts, mais até que do jogo de Quadribol, Harry sentia falta dos seus melhores amigos, Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger. Mas parecia que os amigos não estavam sentindo falta dele. Nenhum dos dois lhe escrevera o verão inteiro, embora Rony tivesse dito que o convidaria para passar uns dias em sua casa.**

James estreitou os olhos para isso.

– Talvez a casa tenha algum feitiço de proteção que impeça corujas de chegarem, é certo que tinha algo assim no passado. – comentou Frank.

James assentiu com a cabeça distraidamente, mas Lily sabia que essa parte era mais difícil para James. Ele valorizada muito a amizade e saber que seu filho se sentia sozinho o machucava mais que a ela.

**Inúmeras vezes, Harry estivera a ponto de usar a magia para destrancar a gaiola de Edwiges e mandá-la a Rony e Mione com uma carta,**

– Não é uma boa decisão. – disse Remus – Vai te colocar em problemas com o Ministério da Magia.

**mas não valia o risco. Bruxos menores de idade não podiam usar a magia fora da escola. Harry não contara isso aos Dursley; sabia que era apenas o terror que sentiam de que ele os transformasse em besouros bosteiros que os impedira de trancá-lo no armário embaixo da escada com a varinha e a vassoura.**

– Tuney sabe que Harry não pode usar magia fora da escola. – comentou a ruiva.

– Mas isso não impede que Harry quebre as regras e faça assim mesmo. – respondeu Alice.

**Mas, nas primeiras semanas de sua volta, Harry se divertira em murmurar palavras sem sentido, baixinho e em observar Duda sair correndo da sala o mais depressa que suas pernas gordas podiam agüentá-lo.**

– O sangue maroto dando mostras em Harry. – disse Sirius numa voz falsamente emocionada.

James e Remus sorriram felizes, ambos gostavam de uma boa brincadeira. Lily apenas agradeceu mentalmente que Harry tivesse mais bom senso que seu pai na hora de brincar com os outros.

** Mas o longo silêncio de Rony e Mione fizera com que Harry se sentisse tão desligado do mundo da magia que até atormentar Duda tinha perdido a graça**

James murchou novamente, ele queria que Harry pudesse ter férias normais, se divertindo como a maioria das crianças.

** – e agora os dois amigos tinham se esquecido do seu aniversário.**

– Tenho certeza que há uma explicação. – Remus tentou defender os amigos de Harry. Depois de tudo que eles passaram juntos no ultimo ano não parecia normal que não mandassem ao menos uma carta.

**O que ele não daria agora para receber uma mensagem de Hogwarts? De algum bruxo ou bruxa? Conseguiria até se alegrar com a visão do seu arquiinimigo, Draco Malfoy, só para ter certeza de que tudo não passara de um sonho...**

– Ele quer ver Draco? – perguntou Sirius surpreso. Harry estava _realmente_ deprimido.

**Não que o ano todo em Hogwarts tivesse sido uma brincadeira. No finzinho do último trimestre, Harry se vira frente a frente com Lord Voldemort em pessoa.**

James passou o braço pelo ombro de Lily, os dois se estremecendo com a lembrança.

** O bruxo poderia ser astuto, ainda estava decidido a retomar o poder. Harry escorregara por entre as garras de Voldemort uma segunda vez, mas fora por um triz,**

– Ele realmente tem que nos lembrar dessas coisas? – perguntou Sirius vendo o clima de medo cair novamente na sala.

**e mesmo agora, semanas depois, Harry continuava a acordar à noite, encharcado de suor frio, imaginando onde estaria Voldemort neste momento, lembrando-se do seu rosto lívido, dos seus olhos arregalados e delirantes...**

James abraçou mais a ruiva, querendo mais que tudo estar lá para falar para Harry que ficaria tudo bem. Poder tranquiliza-lo quando acordasse desses pesadelos. "Mas você esta com Harry de uma forma ou de outra" ele tentou se consolar com esse pensamento.

**Harry endireitou-se de repente no banco do jardim. Estivera olhando distraidamente para a sebe – _e a sebe estava olhando para ele. _Dois enormes olhos verdes tinham aparecido entre as folhas.**

– A _sebe_ estava olhando para ele? – perguntou Alice sem entender.

– Provavelmente era algo verde, que se confundiu com a sebe. – argumentou Frank.

– Talvez um elfo-domestico? – chutou Remus.

– Mas o que um estaria fazendo atrás de Harry? – perguntou Sirius e ninguém soube uma resposta.

**O garoto levantou-se de um salto no mesmo instante em que uma voz debochada atravessou o gramado.**

**– Eu sei que dia é hoje – cantarolou Duda, andando feito um pato em sua direção.**

– Eu realmente espero que ele não esteja indo perturbar meu filho. – disse Lily com seu tom de voz mais ameaçador.

**Os olhos enormes piscaram e desapareceram.**

– _desapareceram..._ realmente parece um elfo-domestico. – afirmou Remus.

**– Quê? – disse Harry sem despregar os olhos do lugar onde os tinha visto.**

**– Eu sei que dia é hoje – repetiu Duda, aproximando-se.**

James colocou a ponta na pena no pergaminho, já imaginando formas de descarregar sua raiva.

**– Muito bem – disse Harry. – Até que enfim você aprendeu os dias da semana.**

– E a língua afiada de Lily ataca novamente. – sorriu Alice para a amiga, sabendo que Lily daria uma resposta dessas.

Severus cruzou os braços sem conseguir entender como uma criança poderia parecer a Lily e a Potter que eram tão diferentes. E ele ainda se sentia incomodado por Harry ser filho de Potter e _Lily_.

**– Hoje é o seu _aniversário_ – caçoou Duda. – Como é que você não recebeu nenhum cartão? Será que você não tem amigos nem naquele lugar esquisito?**

Remus teve que por a mão no ombro de Sirius para impedir que ele levantasse e rasgasse o livro. James estava escrevendo no pergaminho furiosamente e Lily podia sentir a raiva que irradiava do rapaz. A ruiva também estava furiosa, mas apertou a mão de James como se falasse que ambos precisavam se acalmar. E sentiu uma parte da tensão sair do rapaz, embora ele escrevesse furiosamente agora.

Alice e Frank não conseguiam entender como a irmã de Lily poderia criar o filho assim, e como Harry tinha conseguido se sair bem mesmo vivendo com eles.

Severus estava com ruiva de Duda porque sabia que Lily ficara chateada com o comentário.

**– E melhor não deixar sua mãe ouvir você falando da minha escola – disse Harry com toda a calma.**

– Calma? Me pergunto de quem ele terá herdado isso. – brincou Remus tentando descontrair o ambiente.

– Ele provavelmente pensou em uma forma de se vingar. – respondeu James sorrindo maliciosamente.

**Duda puxou para cima as calças que estavam escorregando pelo seu traseiro gordo.**

– Graças a Merlin, já que ninguém gostaria de uma descrição sobre a bunda gorda de Duda. – disse Sirius com falso pânico na voz.

**– Por que é que você estava olhando para a sebe? – perguntou, desconfiado.**

– Porque é melhor que olhar para sua cara feia. – falou Alice.

**– Estou tentando decidir qual seria o melhor feitiço para tocar fogo nela – respondeu Harry.**

**Duda recuou aos tropeços na mesma hora, com uma expressão de pânico no rosto.**

Sirius, James e Alice estavam gargalhando.

– Esse é o meu garoto. – aprovou James entre risos.

Lily sequer pode reclamar, já que ela havia gostado que seu filho não abaixasse a cabeça para Duda.

**– Você não p-pode, papai disse que você não pode fazer mágicas, disse que expulsa você de casa, e você não tem para onde ir, você não tem nenhum _amigo_ que possa ficar com você...**

**– _Jígueri pôqueri_ – disse Harry com ferocidade. – _Hócus pócus... esquíigli wígli..._**

– O que ele está tentado fazer? – perguntou Frank vendo Sirius uivar de tanto rir.

– Os trouxas acham que isso são palavras mágicas, Harry esta apenas dando um susto no primo. – respondeu Remus que também tinha um sorriso no rosto.****

**– MÃÃÃÃÃÃE! – berrou Duda, tropeçando nos próprios pés enquanto disparava para dentro de casa. – MÃÃÃÃE! Ele está fazendo aquilo que você sabe!**

– Corra para mamãe, Dudoquinha. – zombou Alice.

**Harry pagou muito caro por aquele momento de prazer.**

Essa frase matou a risada de todos instantaneamente.

**Como nem Duda nem a cerca tinham sido molestados, tia Petúnia viu que ele não tinha feito mágica alguma,**

– Você sabe que ele não poderia. – resmungou Severus sem entender como uma idiota dessas podia ser irmã de Lily.

**mas ainda assim ele precisou se encolher quando a tia tentou acertar sua cabeça com uma pesada frigideira cheia de sabão.**

A raiva era nítida na voz de Lily. James passou os dedos em seus cabelos para acalma-la, mas sua própria mão estava tremendo de raiva. Como alguém poderia fazer isso com o próprio sobrinho.

**Em seguida ela lhe deu trabalho para fazer, com a promessa de que ele não iria comer nada até terminar.**

Sirius parecia um fanático escrevendo como louco e murmurando coisas incompreensíveis que soavam parecido com chuva de frigideiras Como ela poderia castigar uma criança com comida.

**Enquanto Duda ficou por ali apreciando e se enchendo de sorvete, Harry lavou as janelas, lavou o carro, aparou o gramado, limpou os canteiros, podou e regou as roseiras e repintou o banco do jardim.**

– Harry não é um elfo-domestico. – reclamou Remus vendo que seus amigos e Lily pareciam que iriam explodir de raiva se falassem mais alguma coisa.

**O sol escaldava lá no alto, queimando sua nuca. Harry sabia que não devia ter mordido a isca de Duda, mas o primo dissera exatamente aquilo que ele andara pensando com os seus botões... talvez _não_ tivesse amigos em Hogwarts...**

– Tenho certeza que há uma explicação. – disse Alice. Se não tivesse essas crianças provavelmente estrariam no pergaminho de Sirius.****

**_Gostaria que eles pudessem ver o famoso Harry Potter agora_****, pensou com selvageria enquanto espalhava estrume nos canteiros, com as costas doendo e o suor escorrendo pelo rosto.**

Lily fez o possível para não rasgar o livro enquanto lia. Harry tinha apenas doze anos e sua irmã o trava como um empregado. Ela nunca pensou que a raiva de sua irmã chegasse a tanto. A ruiva sentia a fúria de James ao lado dela, mas sabia que a única coisa a fazer nesse momento era continuar lendo para saber como mudar o futuro de forma que Harry sequer chegasse a conhecer Tuney.

**Eram sete e meia da noite quando finalmente, exausto, ele ouviu tia Petúnia chamá-lo.**

**– Venha já aqui! E ande em cima dos jornais!**

James já não conseguia mais escrever vinganças. Todo seu esforço era em controlar a raiva para que não colocasse fogo no livro por acidente.

**Harry transferiu-se com prazer para a sombra da cozinha reluzente. Em cima da geladeira estava o pudim do jantar: uma montanha de creme batido e violetas cristalizadas. Um lombo de porco assado chiava no forno.**

A boca de Sirius encheu d'agua.

**– Coma depressa! Os Mason não vão demorar a chegar! – disse com rispidez tia Petúnia, apontando para as duas fatias de pão e um pedaço de queijo em cima da mesa da cozinha. Ela já pusera o vestido de noite salmão.**

Lily sabia que seus amigos iriam fazer um comentário sobre a injustiça disso, mas ela continuou lendo antes que alguém tivesse a oportunidade. Se ela parasse agora se sentiria muito tentada a sair da sala e procurar Tuney. Algo que ela sabia que não poderia fazer.

**Harry lavou as mãos e engoliu seu jantar miserável. No instante em que terminou, a tia retirou seu prato.**

**– Já para cima! Depressa!**

Lily continuou lendo sem pausas, apenas querendo acabar o capitulo logo.

**Ao passar pela porta da sala de visitas, Harry vislumbrou o tio e Duda de gravata borboleta e smoking. Mal acabara de chegar ao patamar do primeiro andar quando a campainha tocou, e a cara furiosa do tio Válter apareceu ao pé da escada.**

**– Lembre-se, seu moleque, nem um pio...**

Severus discretamente fez mais uma anotação em seu pergaminho.

**Harry foi para o seu quarto na ponta dos pés, se esgueirou para dentro, fechou a porta e se virou para cair na cama.**

**O problema foi que já havia alguém sentado nela.**

Lily rapidamente fechou o livro com força passando-o para Severus. Ela estava tendo dificuldades de controlar a raiva.

– Talvez quem esteja sentado na cama, vá ajudar Harry. – disse Alice tentando animar a amiga.

Lily apenas acenou com a cabeça, mas não parecia estar ouvindo.

James se inclinou para sussurrar algo no ouvido dela, que fez a ruiva tomar uma grande respiração e tentar se acalmar. Dando uma boa olhada em todos na sala que dizia, não façam comentários agora sobre como Harry foi tratado, ou vão se ver comigo. Ele começou novamente a traçar círculos nas costas da ruiva para acalma-la.

Para evitar olhar para as pessoas ao seu lado, Severus abriu o livro e procurou rapidamente o próximo capitulo. Franzido o cenho para o titulo estranho, leu em voz alta: **_Capítulo Dois: O Aviso de Dobby._**


	2. O Aviso de Dobby

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Harry Potter ou qualquer um dos personagens. Nem a história de Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta. Tudo pertence à magnifica J. K. Rowling.**

**A / N: ****Os trechos originais do livro estão em negrito.**

**Estou tão feliz *.* Tantas reviews no primeiro capitulo. Como eu prometi mais um capitulo hoje ;)**

**Muita gente se sente curiosa sobre os pergaminhos, vou começar a revelar as vinganças, mas não tentem isso em casa =p**

**E eu acho que eu me expressei mal, não é que eu odeie a Câmara Secreta, é que tem uns capítulos onde não acontece nada de interessante aparentemente, tipo esse. Mas que no futuro são importantes. Daí é chato de comentar. E eu odeio os começos de livro e toda historia dos Dursley novamente. Argh.**

**_Respondendo as reviews:_**

**_M. Alice Lovegood: _****Sim sim, a capa ficou perfeita. Muito obrigada. E já que você gosta tanto assim da Câmara Secreta, vou demorar bastante nele, você sabe para curtir bem cada capitulo e tal *Risada Maligna* E sim, depois que começa é um pouco mais fácil, mas eu realmente não gosto da parte dos Dursley. Melhora depois que passa dessa parte.**

**_Ely11: _****Vou responder em português, porque embora eu possa ler em inglês sou um desastre escrevendo. Não é que eu não goste, é que tem umas partes que eu acho chatas, e se tornam difíceis de pensar em comentários. Mas tem umas partes legais também. E eu vou aproveitar as partes que eu gosto nesse livro para escrever muito...**

**_C.L. Hashehoff: _****Eu acho que a pergunta foi retorica, mas vou responder assim mesmo. Como James é um maroto acho que as vinganças dele seriam piores, já que ele tem MUITA experiência. E sim, até o Snape se juntou. É impossível não odiar dos Dursley.**

**_Lady Argetlan: _****Eu vou dar um jeito que alguém leia os pergaminhos para você saber as vinganças. Eu geralmente imagino o que eles estão escrevendo nos pergaminhos de qualquer forma. A Lily meio que daria o troco correspondente. O James faria algo muito humilhante. O Sirius seria o mais cruel e o Snape atingiria onde mais dói. *Olhos brilhando enquanto pensa nos Dursley sofrendo*.**

**_Leticia Malfoy Potter: _****Sim, comprei um cel novo, não é tão bom como o ultimo e eu ainda não me acostumei a digitar nele, mas da pro gasto. Eu tenho planos para ataque contra o livro e outras coisas que teoricamente eles não deveriam fazer. Mas estou esperando situações piores para colocar a durabilidade do livro a prova. ;)**

**Eu prometo que os capítulos melhoraram no decorrer do livro, mas o começo é chato =/ Boa leitura.**

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Para evitar olhar para as pessoas ao seu lado, Severus abriu o livro e procurou rapidamente o próximo capitulo. Franzido o cenho para o titulo estranho, leu em voz alta: <strong>Capítulo Dois: O Aviso de Dobby.<strong>_

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>- Quem é Dobby? – perguntou Sirius curioso.<p>

- Provavelmente a pessoa sentada na cama. – respondeu Frank.

- Não parece nome de gente. – contestou Alice – embora Sirius também não pareça nome de gente. – ela deu língua para o rapaz.

– Qual será aviso? – Sirius continuava a fazer perguntas.

– Se você deixar a leitura continuar, nós saberemos. – respondeu Severus de mal humor.

Potter ainda tentava acalmar Lily e embora a ruiva não parecesse a ponto de matar alguém, aquela calma fria não pressagiava nada bom. Snape esperava que qualquer que fosse o aviso distraísse a ruiva. Portanto começou a ler:

**Harry conseguiu não gritar, mas foi por pouco. A criaturinha em sua cama tinha orelhas grandes como as de um morcego e olhos esbugalhados e verdes do tamanho de bolas de tênis.**

– Um elfo-doméstico. – Sirius esclareceu desnecessariamente.

– A questão é o que um elfo-doméstico está fazendo sentado na cama do Harry. – Remus comentou.

– Alguém deve tê-lo mandando para dar um aviso. – opinou Lily deixando um pouco da raiva de lado, agora que estava ficando curiosa com a história – Dobby parece um nome de elfo-domestico.

James trocou um olhar com Sirius em silencio. As pessoas não costumavam mandar elfos-domésticos para darem avisos. A maior parte deles só saia de casa juntamente com seus donos.

**Harry percebeu na mesma hora que era aquilo que o andara observando na sebe do jardim àquela manhã.**

- O seu mestre deve tê-lo mandado falar com Harry somente quando estivesse sozinho. – esclareceu Frank.

**Enquanto se entreolhavam, Harry ouviu a voz de Duda no hall.**

**– Posso guardar os seus casacos, Sr. e Sra. Mason?**

Severus pensou em como _Muffliato_ era útil nessas horas.

**A criatura escorregou da cama e fez uma reverencia tão exagerada que seu nariz, comprido e fino, encostou no tapete. Harry reparou que ela vestia uma coisa parecida com uma fronha velha, com fendas para enfiar as pernas e os braços.**

– Então ele pertence a uma família muito antiga, rica, fanática pela pureza de sangue. – James comentou.

– Você não pode dizer isso apenas pela roupa do elfo-domestico. – contradisse Lily.

– Apenas as famílias mais antigas ainda tem elfos-domesticos. A maior parte deles está em _Hogwarts_. É um símbolo de prestigio, por isso suponho que a família seja rica. E ele está mal vestido, o que significa que não ligam para ele por ser uma criatura inferior. E isso me parece o pensamento dos fanáticos pela pureza de sangue. – James explicou sua linha de pensamento.

– Mas o que aviso uma família dessas daria ao Harry? – perguntou Alice.

– Essa é uma ótima pergunta. – Sirius estreitou os olhos para o livro, achando o aparecimento do elfo-domestico muito suspeito.

**– Ah... alô – cumprimentou Harry nervoso.**

**– Harry Potter! – exclamou a criatura com uma voz esganiçada que Harry teve certeza de que seria ouvida no andar de baixo. – Há tanto tempo que Dobby quer conhecê-lo, meu senhor... É uma grande honra...**

– Eles são sempre assim? – perguntou Lily que nunca tinha falado mais que duas palavras com um elfo-doméstico.

– O comportamento em geral depende da família a qual ele serve, mas esse seria um comportamento normal. – explicou Remus que conhecia muito bem os elfos-domésticos por causa de suas idas a cozinha.

**– Ob-obrigado – respondeu Harry, andando encostado à parede para se largar na cadeira da escrivaninha, perto de Edwiges, que dormia em sua gaiola espaçosa. Teve vontade de perguntar "Que coisa é você?", mas achou que poderia parecer muito mal-educado, e em vez disso perguntou: – Quem e você?**

Lily sorriu, orgulhosa do filho.

Sirius não pode evitar pensar que no caso de Mostro, _Que coisa é você_ se encaixaria muito melhor.

**– Dobby, meu senhor. Apenas Dobby. Dobby o elfo doméstico – disse a criatura.**

– Alguém poderia repetir o nome? – brincou James – acho que não ficou claro como ele se chamava.

– Acho que ele deveria repetir mais vezes. – Sirius entrou na brincadeira.

Severus revirou os olhos, voltando a ler.

**– Ah... é mesmo? Ah... não quero ser grosseiro nem nada, mas... a hora não é muito própria para ter um elfo doméstico no meu quarto.**

- Me pergunto qual hora ele consideraria propicia a ter um elfo-domestico no quarto. – falou Frank.

- De preferencia uma que Petúnia esteja limpando. – respondeu James maldoso.

E Lily não pode evitar rir ao imaginar sua irmã encontrando um elfo-domestico durante a limpeza.

Até mesmo Severus teve que esconder um sorriso ao imaginar isso.

**Ouviu-se a risada aguda e falsa de tia Petúnia na sala. O elfo baixou a cabeça.**

**– Não que eu não esteja contente de conhecê-lo – acrescentou Harry depressa –, mas, ah, tem alguma razão especial para você estar aqui?**

- Nahh, é completamente normal elfos-domesticos aparecerem em quartos alheios sem motivos. – brincou Sirius.

Lily estreitou os olhos deixando claro que não toleraria brincadeiras a custa de Harry.

**– Ah, claro, meu senhor – disse Dobby muito sério. – Dobby veio dizer ao senhor, meu senhor... é difícil, meu senhor... Dobby fica se perguntando por onde começar...**

– Que tal pelo começo? – brincou Alice.

Severus esperava que todos brincassem menos depois do ultimo livro, se mostrou completamente enganado.

**– Sente-se – disse Harry gentilmente, apontando para a cama.**

**Para seu horror, o elfo caiu no choro – um choro muito alto.**

– Por que o elfo teria medo de sentar? – perguntou Lily sem entender nada.

– Acho que o choro é de emoção. – James deu os ombros sem explicar mais. Ele sabia que sua teoria sobre a família que o elfo-domestico pertencia seria provada em breve.

**– _S-sen-te-se!_ – chorou. – _Nunca... nunca na vida..._**

– Eu espero que isso não signifique que ele nunca _sentou_. – comentou Alice fazendo todos olharem para ela se perguntando se era sério ou uma brincadeira.

**Harry pensou ter ouvido as vozes no andar de baixo hesitarem.**

Lily apertou a mão de James torcendo para que o elfo não trouxesse mais problemas para Harry.

**– Me desculpe – sussurrou. – Não quis ofendê-lo nem nada...**

**– Ofender Dobby! – engasgou-se o elfo. – Dobby _nunca_ foi convidado a se sentar por um bruxo... como um _igual_.**

James sorriu vitoriosamente, ele tinha razão quanto ao tipo de família que Dobby pertencia.

**Harry, tentando ao mesmo tempo fazer o elfo se calar e dar a impressão de consolá-lo, levou Dobby de volta à cama, onde o elfo se sentou entre soluços, parecendo uma boneca enorme e muito feia.**

Alice teve dificuldades para conter o riso ao imaginar um elfo vestido como boneca.

** Por fim ele conseguiu se controlar e se sentou, os grandes olhos fixos em Harry com uma expressão de aquosa admiração.**

**– Vai ver você nunca encontrou muitos bruxos decentes – disse Harry para animá-lo.**

**Dobby sacudiu a cabeça. Depois, sem aviso, saltou da cama e começou a bater a cabeça, furiosamente na janela, gritando "Dobby _mau_! Dobby _mau_!"**

- O que foi agora? – perguntou Lily cada vez compreendendo menos o comportamento de Dobby.

- Ele ofendeu seu mestre implicitamente ao falar que não conhecia bruxos decentes. Ele precisa se castigar. – explicou Frank. Sua família não tinha mais um elfo, mas ele sabia como se comportavam.

- Você tem um elfo-domestico? – perguntou Lily olhando para James.

- Sim, mas é como se fosse da família e é proibido de se castigar. – explicou o moreno.

**– Não... que é que está fazendo? – Harry sibilou, levantando-se depressa para puxar Dobby de volta para a cama. Edwiges acordara com um pio particularmente alto e batia as asas assustada contra as grades da gaiola.**

**– Dobby teve que se castigar, meu senhor – disse o elfo, que ficara ligeiramente vesgo. – Dobby quase falou mal da própria família, meu senhor...**

**– Sua família?**

– Harry realmente devia ler mais sobre o mundo mágico. – comentou Remus sabendo que essa lacuna na sua educação poderia causar um monte de problemas.

**– A família de bruxos a que Dobby serve, meu senhor... Dobby é um elfo doméstico, obrigado a servir a uma casa e a uma família para sempre...**

– A menos que recebam roupas, dai eles são liberados das obrigações familiares. – comentou Frank.

**– E eles sabem que você está aqui? – perguntou Harry curioso.**

**Dobby estremeceu.**

**– Ah, não senhor, não... Dobby terá que se castigar com a maior severidade por ter vindo vê-lo, meu senhor. Dobby terá que prender as orelhas na porta do forno por causa disto. Se eles vierem, a saber, meu senhor...**

– Prender as orelhas na porta do forno.. – repetiu Lily horrorizada – Simples assim? E ninguém vai notar?

– Mas como ninguém se importar. – respondeu Severus sabendo como algum de seus "_amigos"_ tratavam seus elfos.

Enquanto isso James e Sirius estavam tendo uma conversa silenciosa.

– Se vocês não se incomodarem de compartilhar. – disse Alice interrompendo a troca de olhares dos rapazes.

– Se ele precisa se castigar por ter vindo, significa que ele desnobreceu ao seu mestre para ir falar com Harry. – explicou Sirius.

– É impossível para um elfo-doméstico desobedecer a uma ordem direta. – contradisse Frank.

– Isso não significa que é impossível para um elfo burlar uma ordem. – James falou e todos menos Sirius olharam sem entender nada. – Vou explicar com um exemplo. Um mestre que não quer o elfo saia de casa diz: _Você está proibido de cruzar aquela porta._ O elfo não pode sair pela porta, mas poderia pular pela janela por exemplo. Sendo que teria que se castigar porque sabe que desobedeceu a ordem de seu mestre, embora não a ordem _direta._

– Então o ponto é que Dobby provavelmente foi impedido de contatar Harry, mas achou uma falha e fez assim mesmo. – esclareceu Remus.

– Me pergunto por que será tão importante para Dobby falar com Harry, a ponto de desobedecer à ordem de seus donos. – comentou Frank

Como ninguém tinha um palpite sobre isso, Severus voltou a ler.

**– Mas eles não vão reparar se você prender as orelhas na porta do forno?**

**– Dobby duvida meu senhor. Dobby está sempre tendo que se castigar por alguma coisa, meu senhor. Eles nem ligam para Dobby, meu senhor. Às vezes me lembram de cumprir uns castigos a mais...**

– Acho que James tinha razão na avaliação da família. – concedeu Frank.

**– Por que você não vai embora? Foge?**

Lily sorriu. Era bom de Harry querer ajudar, mas ela concordava com Remus que ele precisava se informar melhor sobre o mundo bruxo.

**– Um elfo doméstico tem que ser libertado, meu senhor. E a família nunca vai libertar Dobby... Dobby vai servir à família até morrer, meu senhor...**

**Harry ficou olhando.**

**– E eu achei que era ruim continuar aqui mais quatro semanas. Isto faz os Dursley parecerem quase humanos. E ninguém pode ajudá-lo? Eu não posso?**

– É realmente impressionante o quão altruísta Harry é, vendo a forma que ele foi criado. – elogiou Alice.

James e Lily sorriram orgulhosos de Harry.

**Quase imediatamente Harry desejou não ter falado. Dobby desmanchou-se outra vez em guinchos de gratidão.**

**– Por favor – Harry sussurrou nervoso –, por favor, fique quieto. Se os Dursley ouvirem alguma coisa, se souberem que você esta aqui...**

– Se não fosse porque Harry se meteria em confusão, eu adoraria que isso acontecesse só para ver a reação dos Dursley. –comentou Sirius sorrindo maliciosamente.

**– Harry Potter pergunta se pode ajudar Dobby... Dobby ouviu falar de sua grandeza, senhor, mas de sua bondade Dobby nunca soube...**

**Harry, que estava sentindo o rosto ficar decididamente quente, disse:**

– Harry fica corado com elogios. – comentou Lily achando fofa a reação do filho.

– E isso foi algo que temos certeza absoluta que ele não herdou do pai. – Remus implicou com o amigo.

**– Seja o que for que você ouviu sobre a minha grandeza é tudo bobagem. Não sou sequer o primeiro da minha série em Hogwarts; Hermione, sim, ela...**

**Mas se calou depressa, porque pensar em Mione doía.**

– Se ela não tiver um bom motivo, reservarei um pergaminho unicamente para ela. – comentou Sirius com raiva.

– Tenho certeza que há uma explicação para _nenhuma_ carta ter sido entregue a Harry. – respondeu Remus se perguntando se o feitiço que parecia existir antes dos onze anos de Harry para que não recebesse nenhuma coruja ainda estava ativo.

**– Harry Potter é humilde e modesto – disse Dobby, reverente, as órbitas dos olhos brilhando. – Harry Potter não fala de sua vitória sobre Ele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado...**

– Porque seria absolutamente normal discutir isso com um elfo-domestico desconhecido. – murmurou Severus sarcástico antes de voltar a ler.

**– Voldemort?**

– Não Harry. O outro Ele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado que você conhece, porque afinal existem vários. – disse Sirius revirando os olhos e perdendo o movimento que a ruiva fez para pegar sua varinha.

**Dobby cobriu as orelhas com as mãos e gemeu.**

**– Não fale o nome dele, senhor! Não fale o nome dele!**

**– Desculpe – disse Harry depressa. – Sei que muita gente não gosta de falar. Meu amigo Rony...**

**E calou-se outra vez. Pensar em Rony também doía.**

James suspirou. Só esperava que os amigos de Harry aparecessem logo. Pior que passar as férias com os Dursley era seu filho estar tão isolado dos seus amigos.

**Dobby curvou-se em direção a Harry, seus olhos redondos parecendo fatais.**

**– Dobby ouviu falar – comentou com voz rouca – que Harry Potter encontrou o Lord das Trevas pela segunda vez, faz pouco tempo... Que Harry Potter escapou _novamente_.**

– Dobby é o elfo de um Comensal da Morte, ou simpatizante. – disse Sirius num tão sinistro de voz. – vendo a incredulidade no rosto de Lily e Frank, explicou – Ele se referiu a Voldemort com _Lord das Trevas_ e apenas Comentais da Morte – deu um olhar afiado na direção de Snape – o chamam assim. E disse que Harry _escapou_ quando a maioria das pessoas falaria derrotou pela segunda vez.

Lily segurou mais firmemente a mão de James. Como se não bastasse o titulo do livro, agora o elfo de um possível comensal queria dar um aviso ao seu filho.

**Harry confirmou com a cabeça e os olhos de Dobby, de repente, brilharam de lágrimas.**

**– Ah, meu senhor – exclamou, secando o rosto com a ponta da fronha suja que usava. – Harry Potter é valente e audacioso! Já enfrentou tantos perigos! Mas Dobby veio proteger Harry Potter, alertá-lo, mesmo que ele tenha que prender as orelhas na porta do forno depois... _Harry Potter não deve voltar à Hogwarts._**

Severus leu silenciosamente a ultima parte tentando dar sentido.

– Ele deve largar a escola e ir morar com os Dursley? – perguntou Lily indignada – É esse o grande aviso?

– Talvez alguém esteja tentando impedir Harry de voltar a Hogwarts usando o elfo. – especulou Remus.

– Ou talvez algo ruim vá acontecer em Hogwarts e o elfo esta tentando proteger Harry. – opinou Frank.

Como nenhuma das alternativas parecia que iria acalmar Lily, Severus se apressou a voltar a ler.

**Fez-se um silêncio interrompido apenas pelo tinido dos talheres lá embaixo e o reboar distante da voz do tio Válter.**

**– Q-quê? – gaguejou Harry. – Mas eu tenho que voltar, o trimestre começa em primeiro de setembro. É só o que me anima a viver. Você não sabe o que passo aqui. O _meu lugar_ não é aqui. O meu lugar é no seu mundo, em Hogwarts.**

– Isso é obvio. – concordou Alice se perguntando o que passava na cabeça do elfo-doméstico para sugerir que Harry abandonasse a escola.

**– Não, não, não – guinchou Dobby, sacudindo a cabeça com tanta força que as orelhas esvoaçaram. – Harry Potter deve ficar onde está seguro. Ele é grande demais, bom demais, para perder. Se Harry Potter voltar a Hogwarts, vai encontrar um perigo mortal.**

Todos na sala encararam o livro, nervosos.

– Você acha que Dobby ouviu algum Comensal da Morte fazendo planos que envolviam Hogwarts? – perguntou Frank que foi o primeiro a se recuperar.

– Ainda sim, Hogwarts tem todos os professores e Dumbledore. Sendo muito mais seguro para Harry. – argumentou Lily.

James achou que não era a melhor hora para lembrar que no livro anterior o diretor parecia ter _encorajado_ Harry a ir em busca do perigo.

**– Por quê? – perguntou Harry surpreso.**

**– Há uma trama, Harry Potter. Uma trama para fazer coisas terríveis acontecerem na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts este ano – sussurrou Dobby, tomado de repentina tremedeira. – Dobby sabe disso há meses, meu senhor. Harry Potter não deve se expor ao perigo. Ele é demasiado importante, meu senhor!**

– Sabe há meses, mas só avisou agora? – pediu Lily indignada.

– Ele só deve ter achado uma brecha agora. – descartou Sirius com a mão. – Mas falando dessa forma ele só vai atiçar a curiosidade de Harry. Talvez seja esse o proposito.

**– Que coisas terríveis? – perguntou Harry na mesma hora. – Quem está planejando essas coisas?**

– Ele recebeu uma ordem direta de não revelar essa informação. – explicou James.

**Dobby fez um barulho engraçado como se engasgasse e em seguida bateu com a cabeça na parede num frenesi.**

**– Está bem! – exclamou Harry, agarrando o braço do elfo para fazê-lo parar. – Você não pode me dizer eu compreendo. Mas por que é que você está alertando a _mim_? – Um pensamento súbito e desagradável lhe ocorreu. – Espere aí, isso não tem nada a ver com Vol... desculpe... com o Você-Sabe-Quem, tem? Você só precisa fazer com a cabeça sim ou não – acrescentou ele depressa quando a cabeça de Dobby voltou a se inclinar de modo preocupante para o lado da parede.**

– Me pergunto se eles cobriram acenos na ordem que deram para que nada fosse revelado. – ponderou Frank.

**– Não... não _Ele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado_, meu senhor.**

**Mas os olhos de Dobby se arregalaram e ele parecia estar tentando dar uma indicação ao garoto. Mas Harry, no entanto, não entendeu nada.**

– Parece algo referente a Voldemort, mas não exatamente ele. – Frank tentou decifrar a pista. – Talvez alguém atuando sobre as ordens dele, sem ser ele diretamente.

**Dobby sacudiu a cabeça, os olhos mais arregalados que nunca.**

**– Então não consigo pensar quem mais teria uma chance de fazer acontecer coisas terríveis em Hogwarts – disse Harry. – Quero dizer, tem o Dumbledore, você sabe quem é Dumbledore, não sabe?**

– Todo mundo mágico sabe quem é Dumbledore. – Sirius revirou os olhos.

**Dobby inclinou a cabeça.**

**– Alvo Dumbledore é o maior diretor que Hogwarts já teve. Dobby sabe disso, meu senhor. Dobby ouviu dizer que os poderes de Dumbledore se rivalizam com os d'Ele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, no auge de sua força. Mas, meu senhor... – a voz de Dobby se transformou em um sussurro urgente – há poderes que Dumbledore não... poderes que nenhum bruxo decente...**

Todos se entreolharam preocupados pensando em que poder horrível seria esse.

**E antes que Harry pudesse impedi-lo, Dobby saltou da cama, agarrou o abajur da escrivaninha de Harry e começou a se golpear na cabeça, com ganidos de furar os tímpanos.**

– Tuney vai ouvi-lo! – lembrou Lily preocupada.

**Fez-se um silêncio repentino no andar de baixo. Dois segundos depois, Harry, com o coração batendo loucamente, ouviu tio Válter entrar no corredor falando:**

**– Duda deve ter deixado a televisão ligada outra vez, o pestinha!**

Todos prenderam a respiração esperando a reação de Válter.

**– Depressa! Dentro do armário! – sibilou Harry, empurrando Dobby, fechando a porta e se atirando na cama bem na hora em que a maçaneta girou.**

**– Que... _diabo_... você... está... fazendo? – disse tio Válter por entre os dentes cerrados, o rosto horrivelmente próximo do de Harry. – Você acabou de estragar o fecho da minha piada sobre o golfista japonês... Mais um ruído e você vai desejar nunca ter nascido, moleque!**

James grunhiu e começou a escrever no pergaminho algo sobre uma piada com um taco de golfe japonês onde Válter era a bola.

**Ele saiu do quarto pisando forte.**

**Trêmulo, Harry deixou Dobby sair do armário.**

**– Está vendo como é aqui? – perguntou. – Está vendo por que preciso voltar para Hogwarts? É o único lugar onde tenho... _acho_ que tenho amigos.**

**– Amigos que nem _escrevem_ a Harry Potter? – perguntou Dobby manhoso.**

– E como infernos você sabe disso? – perguntou Sirius estreitando os olhos.

**– Acho que eles estiveram... espere aí – disse Harry amarrando a cara. – Como é que _você_ sabe que meus amigos não têm escrito?**

**Dobby arrastou os pés.**

**– Harry Potter não deve se zangar com Dobby. Dobby fez isso para ajudar!**

– E sua ajuda é deixar Harry se sentindo um lixo durante as férias? – James também encarava o livro furiosamente.

**– _Você andou interceptando minhas cartas?_**

**– Dobby está com elas aqui, meu senhor – respondeu o elfo. Saindo de fininho do alcance de Harry, ele puxou um maço grosso de envelopes de dentro da roupa. Harry conseguiu distinguir a letra caprichosa de Mione, os garranchos de Rony e até umas garatujas que pareciam ter vindo do guarda-caças de Hogwarts, Hagrid.**

– Devolva as cartas para Harry. – ordenou Alice como se Dobby estivesse na sala e pudesse ouvir o senão implícito na frase.

**Dobby piscou ansioso para Harry.**

**– Harry Potter não deve se zangar... Dobby tinha esperanças... se Harry Potter achasse que os amigos tinham esquecido dele... Harry Potter talvez não quisesse voltar à escola, meu senhor...**

– Se a escola é o único lugar que ele se sente bem, ele vai querer voltar mesmo que não tenha amigos. – comentou Severus.

Lily se sentiu ligeiramente mal, sabendo o quão difícil o ano passado deve ter sido para Snape. _Mas ele tinha escolhido o caminho errado, essa é uma nova oportunidade_. A ruiva pensou tentando se consolar.

**Harry não estava ouvindo. Tentou agarrar as cartas, mas Dobby saltou para longe do seu alcance.**

**– Harry Potter as receberá meu senhor, se der a Dobby sua palavra de que não vai voltar a Hogwarts. Ah, meu senhor, este é um perigo que o senhor não deve enfrentar! Diga que não vai voltar, meu senhor!**

– Esse maldito elfo está tentando fazer um contrato mágico para que Harry prometa não voltar a Hogwarts. – exclamou Sirius furioso.

**– Não – respondeu Harry zangado. – Entregue-me as cartas dos meus amigos!**

**– Então Harry Potter não deixa a Dobby outra escolha – disse o elfo triste.**

– Você pode simplesmente devolver as cartas e tentar explicar para Harry o que tem de tao perigoso em voltar a Hogwarts. – reclamou Alice.

**Antes que Harry pudesse se mexer, Dobby se precipitou para a porta do quarto, abriu-a e correu escada abaixo.**

Lily mordeu os lábios, apertando a mão de James. Dobby poderia ter boas intenções mas colocaria Harry em apuros se fosse visto pelos Dursley.

**A boca seca, o estômago revirando, Harry saltou atrás dele, tentando não fazer barulho. Pulou os últimos seis degraus, caindo como um gato no tapete da entrada, procurando Dobby por todo lado. Da sala de jantar ele ouviu tio Válter dizer:**

**"... conte a Petúnia aquela história engraçada dos encanadores americanos, Sr. Mason. Ela anda doida para ouvir..."**

- Eu não acho que ela consiga ver graça em algo. – comentou Sirius tentando aliviar o clima de medo que tomava contas de todos, ao pensar no que Dobby estava planejando.

**Harry correu pelo corredor em direção à cozinha e sentiu o coração parar.**

**A obra-prima de tia Petúnia, aquele pudim coberto de creme e violetas cristalizadas estava flutuando junto ao teto. Em cima de um guarda-louça no canto, encontrava-se agachado Dobby.**

Lily virou a cabeça para escondê-la no ombro de James, sabendo que o desastre era iminente. James apertou os punhos, seu filho não precisava de mais dificuldades com os Dursley.

**– Não – disse Harry quase sem voz. – Por favor... eles vão me matar...**

- Eles não vão te matar. – contradisse Sirius soando ameaçador.

**– Harry Potter deve prometer que não vai voltar à escola...**

- Ele não pode prometer isso. – Severus revirou os olhos.

**– Dobby... por favor...**

**– Prometa, meu senhor...**

**– Não posso!**

**Dobby lançou-lhe um olhar trágico.**

**– Então Dobby vai fazer isso, meu senhor, pelo bem de Harry Potter.**

Todos na sala aguardaram tensos, esperando ver o que Dobby faria.

**O pudim caiu no chão com um baque de fazer parar o coração. O creme sujou as janelas e as paredes quando o prato se espatifou. Com um estalido que parecia uma chicotada, Dobby desapareceu.**

Lily suprimiu um grito de horror, Harry estaria incrivelmente encrencado. James esfregava círculos nas costas de Lily tentando se lembrar que Dobby tinha boas intenções e não devia querer matar o elfo. Sirius rosnava só de pensar no que os Dursley fariam. Remus olhava de Almofadinhas para Pontas, se perguntando que ele deveria tentar acalmar primeiro. Alice já ensaiava discursos para acalmar Lily depois que sua irmã fizesse só Merlin sabe o que com Harry. Frank ainda tentava decifrar a pista de Dobby. E Severus fez a única coisa que podia. Voltou a ler e se preparou para ouvir a fúria de Lily.

**Ouviram-se gritos vindos da sala de jantar e tio Válter irrompeu pela cozinha onde encontrou Harry, paralisado de choque, coberto com o pudim de tia Petúnia da cabeça aos pés.**

Um gemido coletivo foi ouvido na sala, seria praticamente impossível para Harry provar sua inocência.

**A princípio, pareceu que o tio Válter ia conseguir explicar a coisa toda. ("É o nosso sobrinho... muito perturbado... ver estranhos o perturba, então nós o mantemos no primeiro andar...")**

Lily parecia ter perdido a voz de raiva e James estava se controlando para não socar algo.

** Ele tangeu os Mason, muito chocados, de volta à sala de jantar, prometeu a Harry que ia chicoteá-lo e deixá-lo quase morto quando os Mason fossem embora,**

- É melhor não encostar um dedo em Harry. – ameaçou Sirius com a voz mortal. Se Valter encostasse um dedo no menino ele iria garantir que Dursley perdesse a mão antes desse futuro acontecer.

James estava tão furioso que Lily sentia a energia mágica que vinha dele. E sabia que não estava em melhor estado. Se ambos não se acalmassem era provável fazerem magia acidental e isso seria um desastre. Tomando um largo folego ela murmurou para James que eles impediriam esse futuro, que era a razão do livro estar ali. Mas ambos continuavam no limite.

** e lhe entregou um esfregão. Tia Petúnia desencavou um sorvete do congelador e Harry, ainda tremendo, começou a limpar a cozinha com o esfregão.**

Lily respirou profundamente para se acalmar e sentiu James fazer o mesmo.

**Tio Válter talvez ainda tivesse conseguido fechar o negócio, se não fosse pela coruja.**

**Tia Petúnia estava oferecendo uma caixa de bombons de hortelã, depois do jantar, quando uma enorme coruja mergulhou pela janela da sala de jantar, deixou cair uma carta na cabeça da Sra. Mason e tornou a sair. A Sra. Mason berrou como uma alma penada e saiu porta afora gritando que havia doidos lá dentro. O Sr. Mason se demorou o suficiente para dizer aos Dursley que sua mulher tinha um medo mortal de pássaros de qualquer tipo e tamanho, e para perguntar se aquilo era a idéia que faziam de uma brincadeira.**

Alice apenas conseguiu murmurar um "ai Meu Merlin." A tensão era tanta que podia ser cortada com uma faca.

**Harry ficou na cozinha, segurando o esfregão à procura de apoio, quando tio Válter avançou para ele, um brilho demoníaco nos olhinhos miúdos.**

**– Leia isto! – sibilou malignamente, sacudindo a carta que a coruja entregara. – Vamos... Leia isso!**

**Harry apanhou a carta. Não continha votos de feliz aniversário.**

**_Prezado Senhor Potter, _**

**_Fomos informados que um feitiço de levitação foi usado esta noite em seu local de residência às 9:12h. _**

**_Como o senhor sabe, bruxos de menor idade não têm permissão para fazer feitiços fora da escola e, a continuar esta prática, o senhor poderá ser expulso da referida escola (Decreto para restrição racional da prática de bruxaria por menores, 1875, parágrafo C)._**

**_Gostaríamos também de lembrar-lhe que qualquer atividade mágica que possa chamar a atenção da comunidade não mágica (trouxa) é uma infração grave, conforme seção 13 do Estatuto de Sigilo da Confederação Internacional de Bruxos._**

**_Boas férias! _**

**_Atenciosamente,_**

**Mafalda Hopkirk **

**ESCRITÓRIO DE CONTROLE DO USO INDEVIDO DE MÁGIA**

**_Ministério da Magia_**

- Ele perdeu a única coisa que podia ameaçar o Dursley. – comentou Remus pesaroso.

- Mas não foi ele. – Lily tentou argumentar.

- O traço só serve para indicar que magia foi feita em torno de um menor de idade, e não _quem_ fez a magia. Eu sei que é injusto mas é assim que as coisas são. – explicou Frank.

James sentia a raiva voltar com força total só de imaginar o que aconteceria com seu filho.

**Harry ergueu os olhos da carta e engoliu em seco.**

**– Você não nos disse que não tinha permissão de usar mágica fora da escola – disse tio Válter, um brilho demente dançando nos olhos. – Esqueceu-se de mencionar... Vai ver lhe escapou...**

- Sua mulher também sabia e não te disse. – apontou Severus.

Lily tentou ter a esperança que sua irmã não seria tão ruim com seu filho se não fosse Valter, embora isso não seria nenhum consolo.

**O tio veio avançando para Harry como um grande buldogue, os dentes arreganhados.**

- Não ofenda os buldogues. – reclamou Sirius.

**– Muito bem, tenho novidades para você, seu moleque... Vou prendê-lo... Você nunca mais vai voltar para aquela escola... nunca... e se tentar se soltar por mágica, eles é que vão expulsá-lo!**

- Você não vai trancafiar meu filho. – reclamou Lily revoltada. Sua _família_, sua _irmã_ tratava seu filho como se fosse um vira-lata mal comportado. A mistura de revolta com tristeza era tanta que ela achou que fosse sufocar.

**E dando risadas como um maníaco, arrastou Harry para o quarto.**

**Tio Válter não faltou com sua palavra. Na manhã seguinte, ele pagou um homem para instalar grades na janela de Harry. Ele mesmo instalou a portinhola na porta do quarto, para que, três vezes por dia, eles pudessem empurrar pequenas quantidades de comida para dentro. Soltavam Harry de manhã e de noite para usar o banheiro. À exceção disso, ele permanecia preso no quarto, dia e noite.**

Severus leu essa parte muito rápido como se ouvir tudo de uma vez fosse tornar menos horrível de se ouvir.

- Eles _prenderam_ meu filho. – James passou a mão nos cabelos sem conseguir acreditar nisso.

Lily não conseguia achar palavras para expressar o que ela estava sentindo. Sua irmã, sangue do seu sangue, tratando o filho dela dessa maneira estava acima de qualquer palavra.

Sirius parecia a um triz de sair pela porta e azarar os Dursley por privar o Harry de comida.

- Eu sei que é horrível, mas recebemos os livros para impedir que isso aconteça. – Remus tentou argumentar recebendo três olhares furiosos como resposta.

Frank fez um aceno para que Snape voltasse a ler, já que achava que nada acalmaria os amigos nesse momento.

**Três dias depois, os Dursley continuavam a não dar sinais de compadecimento, e Harry não via nenhuma saída para sua situação. Deitava-se na cama observando o sol se pôr por trás das grades da janela e se perguntava, infeliz, o que ia lhe acontecer.**

- Se tem alguém vigiando Harry, como é provável que tenha. Como eles podem deixar _isso_ acontecer? – a raiva de James não parecia ter diminuído em nada.

**De que adiantava se libertar do quarto por meio de mágica se Hogwarts o expulsaria por isso?**

- Há circunstancias atenuantes o suficiente para que ele não seja expulso mesmo se usar magia agora. – comentou Alice infeliz.

** Contudo, a vida na Rua dos Alfeneiros atingira seu ponto crítico. Agora que os Dursley sabiam que não iam acordar transformados em morcegos comedores de frutas, Harry perdera sua única arma.**

- Faça isso assim mesmo, Harry – incentivou Sirius ainda com raiva – outra carta do Ministério por isso é um preço pequeno a pagar.

**Dobby talvez o tivesse salvo dos horríveis acontecimentos em Hogwarts, mas do jeito que as coisas caminhavam, ele provavelmente ia morrer de fome.**

- Vamos evitar que isso tudo aconteça. – murmurava James baixinho no cabelo de Lily. Era a única coisa que o impedia de perder completamente a cabeça.

**A portinhola bateu e a mão da tia Petúnia surgiu empurrando uma tigela de sopa em lata para dentro do quarto. Harry, cujas entranhas doíam de tanta fome, saltou da cama e apanhou-a.**

Ninguém sequer conseguia comentar agora. Era tão errado que isso acontecesse a Harry que palavras não poderiam expressar.

**A sopa estava gelada, mas ele bebeu metade de um gole só. Depois, atravessou o quarto até a gaiola de Edwiges e empurrou as verduras moles do fundo da tigela para a bandeja vazia da coruja.**

- Ele ainda divide com a coruja. – murmurou Lily comovida. De alguma forma, apesar dos mal tratos da família. Harry conseguia se sobrepor a isso e ser uma boa pessoa. A ruiva nunca se cansaria de dizer o quão orgulhosa estava de seu filho.

** Ela sacudiu as penas e lhe lançou um olhar de profundo nojo.**

**– Não adianta empinar o bico para a comida: isto é só o que temos – disse Harry sério.**

A ruiva abraçou James, completamente deprimida. Não eram estranhos, era sua família que estava maltratando seu filho, e isso só fazia doer mais.

Severus estava tendo muita dificuldade em _não_sentir pena de Harry. Ele não esquecera que era o filho do Potter. Mas ouvir o filho de Lily passando por essas coisas lhe causava um estranho sentimento incomodo. Talvez porque ele podia ver a dor de Lily pelo sofrimento do seu filho.

**Ele repôs a tigela vazia ao lado da portinhola e se deitou na cama, sentindo-se mais faminto do que estivera antes da sopa.**

Sirius, cujo um dos castigos de sua adorável mãe, era ser privado de comida. Sabia exatamente como Harry se sentia. Ele fez uma anotação no pergaminho para apresentar _Almofadinhas_ ao Dursley.

**Supondo que continuasse vivo dali a quatro semanas, o que aconteceria se não se apresentasse em Hogwarts? Mandariam alguém para saber por que ele não voltara? Conseguiriam obrigar os Dursley a soltá-lo?**

- Se ele não chegar a Hogwarts, alguém com certeza ira checa-lo. – Remus se apressou a tranquilizar os amigos. – E o nome do livro era a Câmara Secreta e eu duvido que seja uma que exista na casa dos Dursley.

James não pode deixar de ter o deprimente pensamento que isso ainda demoraria quatro semanas para acontecer. E seu filho estava sofrendo enquanto isso.

**O quarto foi escurecendo. Exausto, com a barriga roncando, a cabeça girando com a mesma pergunta irrespondível, Harry mergulhou num sono agitado.**

Lily e James continuavam abraçados, mas nenhum sabia como confortar ao outro além da presença física. Qualquer palavra parecia superficial demais, e só o pensamento que isso poderia ser evitado, os impedia de sair pela sala neste momento e ter uma _conversinha_ com os Dursley.

**Sonhou que estava sendo exibido num zoológico, com uma etiqueta presa à gaiola em que se lia: BRUXO MENOR DE IDADE. As pessoas o observavam por trás das grades, faminto e fraco, deitado numa cama de palha.**

"Nem nos sonhos ele tem paz." – pensou Lily cada vez mais chateada. Ela soube que sua próxima conversa com a irmão não seria nada boa para Tuney.

** Ele viu o rosto de Dobby na multidão e gritou pedindo ajuda, mas Dobby respondeu: "Harry Potter está seguro aí, meu senhor!" e desapareceu. Então os Dursley apareceram e sacudiram as grades da gaiola, rindo-se dele.**

Sirius tinha conjurado um boneco o qual ele quebrava em vários pedacinhos menores com as mãos, pelo formato rechonchudo provavelmente era uma miniatura de Valter Dursley.

**– Parem – murmurou Harry enquanto o barulho das grades martelava em sua cabeça dolorida. – Me deixem em paz... parem com isso... estou tentando dormir...**

Lily sentia que a magia dentro dela estava prestes a explodir. Se isso continuasse por mais algum tempo ela não seria capaz de se controlar.

**Ele abriu os olhos. O luar entrava pelas grades da janela. E alguém o espiava pelas grades: alguém de rosto sardento, cabelos vermelhos e nariz comprido.**

**Rony Weasley se achava do lado de fora da janela de Harry.**

Após um momento de confusão, todos gargalharam aliviados. Mesmo Severus sorria ao fechar o livro, vendo o sorriso de Lily.

- Mas como ele chegou ali? – perguntou Alice.

- Quem se importa? Vendo o que Harry esta passando, com certeza fará algo para tira-lo daquela casa. – Sirius se sentia muito mais feliz agora que seu afilhado tinha uma chance de sair da casa dos Dursley.

Lily agradecia a Merlin por seu filho ter amizades como o pai. Sabia que Ron provavelmente ficara preocupado ao ter noticias e resolveu aparecer pessoalmente. Ela poderia imaginar os marotos fazendo uma coisa dessas.

James também parecia muito mais feliz. Harry tinha amigos que se preocupavam com ele a ponto de aparecer nas férias. James sempre pensou que poderia enfrentar qualquer coisa desde que tivesse seus amigos com ele.

Remus e Alice olhavam para seus amigos sorrindo, contentes com a refrescante mudança de humor e com a aparente mudança para melhor nas férias de Harry.

- Eu entendo que estamos todos felizes por Ron aparecer, mas alguém já parou para se perguntar o que ele fez fora da janela no segundo andar? – perguntou Frank sorrindo enquanto pegava o livro, vendo que todos o olhavam curiosos leu o próximo titulo com um sorriso: **_Capítulo Três: A Toca._**


	3. A Toca

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Harry Potter ou qualquer um dos personagens. Nem a história de Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta. Tudo pertence à magnifica J. K. Rowling.**

**A / N: ****Os trechos originais do livro estão em negrito.**

**Esse capítulo rendeu mais do que eu esperava quando comecei a escrever, finalmente coisas divertidas para comentar xD E as reviews também. Apenas dois capítulos postados e já chegamos as 58. Eu nem ia postar amanhã, porque tenho que sair, mas por causa disso vou fazer um esforço. Vocês merecem por serem leitores tão legais e me fazerem rir a beça com os comentários.**

**_Respondendo as reviews:_**

**_C.L. Hashehoff: _****Os puros-sangues na sala são: James, Sirius, Frank e Alice (Neville era puro-sangue). Mas Sirius e James foram criados em famílias antigas e ricas. Frank também, mas não tão rica como os outros dois. E Alice embora puro-sangue foi criada de uma forma mais normal. Tipo o Ron. E relaxa. O elfo-doméstico de James ainda vai aparecer muito nos comentários. (Eu só não me lembro se já dei um nome para ele, vou ter que ler de novo para procurar *cora de vergonha*).**

**_AnneBlackPotter: _****Não consigo postar mais de um por dia.****Meus dedinhos não aguentam e eu preciso dormir para renovar as ideias ;)**

**_Leticia Malfoy Potter_****: Eu devo voltar a postar no meu horário normal a partir de segunda-feira. É que feriado e fim de semana bagunçou meu horário completamente. E eu ainda não consegui por itálico pelo celular =( Então tenho que rever em casa e isso complica também. E nenhum comentário é inútil. Não pense assim. Às vezes eu penso, vou continuar escrevendo mais tarde, ai chega um e-mail avisando que tem reviews nova e eu me animo a continuar. Continue comentando ;)**

**_gisllaine farias: _****Quando acabar os sete livros, eu vou contar as mudanças do ponto de vista dos marotos e cia. E a parte do Harry eu devo fazer resumida, tipo um epilogo imenso explicando os principais pontos. Juro que vai fazer mais sentido quando chegar lá =p**

**_CarolineMiller:_**** Oie. Pode chamar de Wynna, o Lady só tá na frente porque por algum motivo não deu pra por só Wynna. ;) Eu costumo demorar de um a três dias para postar um capitulo novo, mas como eu demorei a começar a segunda parte mais tempo do que eu havia prometido (e fiquei com medo de alguém tentar lançar um Avada Kedrava em mim) estou me esforçando para postar todos os dias.**

**Um agradecimento especial para a _Mrs. Mandy Black _ por toda ajuda que ela tem me dado. ****Nem encontro palavras para agradecer, mas prometo procurar uma caixa bem grande para enviar o Sirius de presente.**

**Eu estou com a estranha sensação que eu deixei de responder alguém, mas eu olhei as reviews duas vezes e não achei. Se isso aconteceu, perdão. Eu prometo olhar novamente quando chegar em casa.**

**Boa Leitura e não se esqueçam de comentar ;)**

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><em>- Eu entendo que estamos todos felizes por Ron aparecer, mas alguém já parou para se perguntar o que ele fez fora da janela no segundo andar? – perguntou Frank sorrindo enquanto pegava o livro, vendo que todos o olhavam curiosos leu o próximo titulo com um sorriso: <strong>Capítulo Três: A Toca.<strong>_****

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>—<strong> O que seria "A Toca"? — perguntou Lily, curiosa.

— Algumas casas de bruxos têm nomes próprios. Para facilitar a viagem por Pó de Flúor. — explicou Remus — Então é provável que seja sobre a casa do Ron, ele disse algo sobre Harry fazer uma visita no último livro.

James sorriu feliz, com a perspectiva de seu filho se divertir nas férias como uma criança normal.

— É um nome estranho para uma casa, digo "A Toca" parece um lugar cheio de coelhos e não de pessoas. — comentou Alice.

— Você sabe o que eles dizem sobre coelhos. — Sirius levantou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente — E eles têm sete filhos, então o nome se encaixa.

Remus deu um tapa na cabeça do amigo e fez um sinal para Frank começar a ler, antes que Sirius falasse mais alguma besteira.

**_— Rony!_**** — murmurou Harry, deslizando furtivamente até a janela e abrindo-a de modo que pudessem conversar através das grades. — Rony, como foi que você... Que é...?**

— O como nunca é importante. O que importa é o resultado. — comentou Sirius.

**O queixo de Harry caiu quando o impacto do que via o atingiu por inteiro. Rony estava debruçado na janela traseira de um velho carro turquesa, estacionado _no ar_. Do banco dianteiro sorriam, para Harry, Fred e George, os irmãos gêmeos de Rony, mais velhos que ele.**

— Pontas, você nunca foi me buscar num carro voador. — Sirius fez beicinho — Eu preciso de um amigo melhor.

— Desculpe amigo, quando sairmos daqui eu te buscarei numa _moto_ voadora. — James piscou.

Lily que ainda não estava acreditando no _carro voador_ na janela da casa de Tuney. Finalmente se recuperou o suficiente para comentar. — Onde eles conseguiram esse carro? E os trouxas podem ver!

— Ron veio com os gêmeos, o que por si só explica o carro voador. — Remus disse com um sorriso sabe-tudo — E realmente importa que os trouxas vejam se Harry puder fugir nesse carro?

Lily tentou parecer séria, mas na verdade estava muito feliz com a possibilidade de Harry _escapar_ da casa da sua irmã para discutir sobre o carro.

Severus resmungava em voz baixa sobre como os marotos estavam corrompendo _sua_ Lily.

**— Tudo bem, Harry? — perguntou George.**

**— Que é que está acontecendo? — perguntou Rony. — Por que é que você não tem respondido às minhas cartas? Convidei-o a nos visitar umas doze vezes e então papai chegou em casa e disse que você tinha recebido uma advertência oficial por usar mágica na frente de trouxas...**

— Eu imagino como o Ron deve ter ficado preocupado com isso — concordou Frank — Mas como ele soube?

— O pai dele provavelmente trabalha no Ministério da Magia. — Remus deu os ombros. — Ou é amigo de alguém que trabalhe lá.

**— Não fui eu... e como é que ele soube?**

**— Ele trabalha no Ministério. Você _sabe_ que não temos permissão para usar mágica fora da escola...**

— Mas Ron é puro-sangue, e o traço não notifica quando existe um bruxo adulto em casa. — James argumentou — Porque o Ministério não tem como saber se foi o bruxo menor de idade que fez o feitiço ou não.

— Se supõe que os pais sejam _responsáveis _por vigiar os filhos, para que não façam magia fora da escola. — alfinetou Severus.

James apenas trocou um sorriso com Sirius, ignorando Snape. Sua mãe não ligaria que eles explodissem a casa nas férias usando magia. Tudo para que seu filho fosse _feliz_ nas férias.

**— Olha quem fala — respondeu Harry olhando para o carro que flutuava.**

— Bem... Se não foram eles que enfeitiçaram o carro não conta. — explicou Remus — Embora se os gêmeos forem iguais a esses dois — apontou com a cabeça para os marotos morenos — provavelmente colocaram alguma pegadinha no carro.

**— Ah, isto não conta — respondeu Rony. — É só emprestado. É do papai, não fomos _nós_ que o enfeitiçamos. Mas fazer mágica na frente desses trouxas com quem você mora...**

— Diz o menino que está sentado num carro voador em um bairro trouxa. — resmungou Severus.

**— Eu já disse que não fiz... mas vai levar muito tempo para contar agora. Olha, será que você pode avisar em Hogwarts que os Dursley me trancaram e não vão me deixar voltar e, é claro, não posso sair usando mágica, porque o Ministério vai achar que é a segunda mágica que faço em três dias, e aí...**

— Calma Harry, tenho certeza que eles não planejam te deixar aí. Por isso trouxeram o carro. — James piscou em direção ao livro.

Lily separou um pergaminho em branco e enquanto escrevia _Hagrid, Minerva McGonagall, Dumbledore, Severus, Ron e Hermione, _explicou. — Já que estamos usando pergaminhos para não nos esquecermos das vinganças, deveríamos lembrar de agradecer as pessoas que ajudaram Harry.

— Então você devia acrescentar _Fred_ e _George, _já que eles vieram juntos buscar o Harry. E eu prefiro esperar um pouco mais para _agradecer_ ao Dumbledore. — disse James que ainda não tinha perdoado o diretor pelo acontecido no ultimo livro.

Sirius parecia estar se controlando para comentar sobre o nome de Snape na lista. Mas decidiu esperar quando o Ranhoso fizesse mais alguma coisa.

**— Pare de falar coisas sem sentido — disse Rony. — Viemos levá-lo para casa conosco.**

**— Mas vocês também não podem me tirar usando mágica...**

— E quem precisa de mágica para uma fuga rápida? — perguntou James sorrindo.

Severus resmungou _idiota_, mas por sorte ninguém ouviu.

**— Não precisamos — disse Rony, indicando com a cabeça o banco dianteiro do carro e sorrindo. — Você esqueceu quem foi que eu trouxe comigo.**

**— Amarre isso nas grades — mandou Fred, atirando a ponta de uma corda para Harry.**

— Isso vai fazer barulho e acordará os Dursley e talvez os vizinhos. — Alice mordeu os lábios, preocupada.

— Desde que Harry possa escapar... — Sirius deu os ombros deixando as palavras no ar.

**— Se os Dursley acordarem, estou morto — comentou Harry enquanto amarrava a corda bem firme em volta da grade e Fred acelerava o carro.**

**— Não se preocupe — falou Fred —, e dê distância.**

Lily estava preocupada com a eficácia dessa ideia, porém a vontade que Harry escapasse era grande demais para reclamar.

**Harry recuou para as sombras próximas, a Edwiges, que parecia ter percebido como aquilo era importante e ficou parada e silenciosa.**

— Boa coruja. — elogiou Remus.

** O carro roncou cada vez mais alto e, de repente, com um ruído de trituração, as grades foram totalmente arrancadas da janela,**

A maioria dos ocupantes da sala cruzavam os dedos, esperando que ninguém acordasse com o barulho.

**enquanto Fred continuava a subir no ar. Harry correu à janela e viu as grades balançando a pouco mais de um metro do chão. Rony, ofegante, guindou-as para dentro do carro. Harry escutava ansioso, mas não vinha o menor ruído do quarto dos Dursley.**

— Fique tranquilo, eles devem dormir como baleias. — comentou Sirius.

— E como as baleias dormem? Elas dormem? — perguntou Alice.

Almofadinhas fez um gesto de descarte com a mão, como se isso não fosse um detalhe importante.

**Depois que as grades foram guardadas no banco traseiro do carro, ao lado de Rony, Fred deu marcha a ré até chegar o mais próximo possível da janela de Harry.**

**— Entre — convidou Rony.**

— E as coisas dele. — perguntou Lily preocupada.

— Ele pode comprar tudo de novo. — James deu os ombros — Embora seria recomendável pegar a varinha.

Vendo o olhar arregalado dos outros na sala em direção a James, Remus tentou ajudar o amigo. — Os pais de James tem _muito_ dinheiro. Então a solução deles provavelmente seria algo assim.

Lily olhou para James, analisando. Se isso fosse verdade, explicava em parte o comportamento arrogante do rapaz. Alias ele tinha sorte de não ter ficado igual ao Duda ou pior.

Severus sentiu a raiva familiar que sentia sempre que ouvia sobre a _maravilhosa_ vida de James Potter.

**— Mas todo o meu material de Hogwarts... minha varinha... minha vassoura...**

**— Onde está?**

**— Trancado no armário embaixo da escada, e não posso sair deste quarto...**

— _Você_ não pode sair desse quarto, mas não precisa ser você a buscar o material. — disse Sirius piscando.

**— Não tem problema — disse George do banco dianteiro do carro. — Saia da frente, Harry.**

**Fred e George entraram no quarto de Harry pela janela, feito gatos. A pessoa tinha que tirar o chapéu para eles, pensava Harry, quando George puxou um grampo do bolso e começou a arrombar a fechadura.**

— Arrombar fechaduras com e sem magia é algo indispensável. — concordou James — Logo abaixo de ter sempre uma boa desculpa pronta na lista de mandamentos marotos.

Lily pensou que quando mudasse o futuro, ela iria garantir que a tal _lista de mandamentos marotos_ ficasse longe de qualquer filho. Então teve um momento de desconcerto por estar imaginando mais filhos com James. Harry era uma coisa já que estavam lendo sobre eles. Porém outros filhos... era isso mesmo que ela queria? E olhando para James aquilo parecia uma ideia razoável. Mas ela não devia se apressar e pensar assim. Eles nem estavam juntos ainda. — porque você não quer — uma voz em sua cabeça sussurrou. — Uma coisa de cada vez — Lily respondeu para essa voz.

**— Tem muito bruxo que acha que é uma perda de tempo conhecer macetes de trouxas como esse — disse Fred —, mas nós achamos que vale a pena aprender essas habilidades, mesmo que sejam um pouco demoradas.**

— Rá! Eu abro fechaduras com grampo em _segundos_ — se gabou Sirius.

Severus revirou os olhos por Black estar _competindo_ com um livro.

**A porta fez um clique e se abriu.**

**— Então, vamos apanhar o seu malão, e você pega o que precisar do seu quarto e passa para o Rony – murmurou George.**

— Se Harry for magrelo igual James era aos doze anos, eu duvido que ele consiga passar o malão pela janela. — implicou Alice.

Frank recomeçou a ler rapidamente, para impedir James de começar uma discursão com a sua namorada.

**— Cuidado com o último degrau, ele range — murmurou Harry para os gêmeos que desapareceram no corredor escuro.**

**Harry correu pelo quarto reunindo seus pertences e passando-os a Rony pela janela. Então, foi ajudar Fred e George a carregar o malão para cima.**

James deu um olhar feio para Alice, desafiando a comentar mais alguma coisa.

**Harry ouviu o tio Válter tossir.**

**Finalmente, ofegantes, eles chegaram ao alto da escada e carregaram o malão pelo quarto de Harry até a janela aberta. Fred pulou a janela de volta ao carro para puxar o malão com Rony, enquanto Harry e George o empurravam pelo lado de dentro. Pouco a pouco, o malão deslizou pela janela. **

**Tio Válter tossiu outra vez.**

— Espero que ele esteja sufocando lentamente. — murmurou Sirius.

**— Mais um pouquinho — arfou Fred, que estava puxando o malão para dentro do carro. — Mais um bom empurrão...**

**Harry e George jogaram os ombros contra o malão e ele deslizou da janela para o assento traseiro do carro.**

**— Muito bem, vamos — cochichou George.**

— Harry pegou a coruja? — perguntou Remus e todos negaram com a cabeça. Não tinham comentado nada sobre Edwiges dentro do carro.

**Mas quando Harry subia no parapeito da janela ouviu um guincho alto atrás dele, seguido imediatamente pela voz trovejante do tio Válter.**

**— ESSA CORUJA DESGRAÇADA!**

— Não deixei sua coruja sozinha com esse louco. — falou Alice.

— Tenho certeza que Harry vai leva-la. — tranquilizou Frank antes de voltar a ler.

**— Eu esqueci a Edwiges! Harry precipitou-se de volta ao quarto na hora em que a luz do corredor se acendeu — agarrou a gaiola, correu à janela e passou-a a Rony. E estava subindo de volta na cômoda quando o tio Válter socou a porta destrancada e ela se escancarou.**

— Corra Harry! Corra! — disse Sirius fazendo um gesto com as mãos como se pudesse apressar Harry.

**Por uma fração de segundo, o tio Válter parou emoldurado pelo portal, em seguida deixou escapar um urro como o de um touro enfurecido e atirou-se contra Harry prendendo-o pelo tornozelo.**

— Chute a cara dele, filho! — sugeriu James.

Lily mordeu os lábios torcendo para que seu filho escapasse.

**Rony, Fred e George agarraram os braços de Harry e o puxaram com toda a força que tinham.**

**— Petúnia! — berrou tio Válter. — Ele está fugindo! ELE ESTÁ FUGINDO!**

— E o que ele acha que a esposa vai fazer? Parar um carro voador? — debochou Alice.

**Mas os Weasley deram um puxão gigantesco e a perna de Harry se soltou da garra do tio Válter — e Harry já estava no carro e batia a porta.**

**— Pé na tábua, Fred! — gritou Rony, e o carro disparou de repente em direção à lua.**

Uma incrível leveza tomou conta de todos na sala. Harry tinha ido embora da casa da tia, e com sorte eles só precisariam ouvir sobre eles no próximo livro.

James lembrou como a mãe de Ron tinha sido amável com Harry no embarque ano passado, e que havia mandando presentes no natal. E acrescentando o nome dela a lista que pessoas que eles teriam que agradecer, se acomodou melhor no sofá se sentindo bem pela primeira vez desde o começo desse livro.

**Harry não conseguia acreditar — estava livre. Baixou a janela, o ar da noite chicoteou seus cabelos, e ele virou a cabeça para contemplar os telhados da rua dos Alfeneiros que desapareciam ao longe. Tio Válter, tia Petúnia e Duda estavam todos debruçados, estupefatos, na janela de Harry.**

— Imagine o tamanho dessa janela para que Duda e Válter pudessem debruçar. — comentou Sirius.

**— Vejo vocês no próximo verão! — gritou Harry.**

"Não precisava ser lembrada dessa parte ruim." Pensou Lily.

**Os Weasley soltaram gargalhadas e Harry se acomodou no banco, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.**

Lily não pode evitar se perguntar, se o sorriso de Harry era igual ao que James tinha nesse momento. "Um sorriso muito bonito" a ruiva acrescentou aos seus pensamentos.

**— Solte a Edwiges — pediu ele a Rony. — Ela pode voar atrás do carro. Há séculos que não tem uma chance de esticar as asas.**

**George passou o grampo a Rony e, um momento depois, Edwiges voou feliz pela janela e ficou deslizando ao lado do carro como um fantasma.**

— Ron também sabe destrancar fechaduras. Harry tem três pessoas para ensina-lo — comentou Remus fazendo Lily olhar horrorizada. Remus era monitor. Bem, James era Monitor-Chefe agora então isso não poderia ser um argumento.

**— Então, qual é a história, Harry? — perguntou Rony impaciente. — Que aconteceu?**

**Harry contou tudo sobre Dobby, o aviso que dera a Harry e o desastre com o pudim de violetas. Fez-se um silêncio longo e assombroso quando ele terminou.**

**— Muito esquisito — disse Fred finalmente.**

— Realmente? Achei que fosse normal elfos-domésticos invadirem casa e levitarem pudins. — murmurou Severus com seu habitual sarcasmo.

**— Decididamente suspeito – concordou George. — E ele nem quis lhe dizer quem estaria tramando tudo isso?**

— Ele não poderia. — Sirius balançou a cabeça.

**— Acho que ele não podia — respondeu Harry. — Eu lhe contei, todas as vezes que ele estava quase deixando escapar alguma coisa, começava a bater a cabeça na parede.**

**Harry viu Fred e George se entreolharem.**

James e Sirius também.

— Eles vão pensar que Dobby estava mentindo. — comentou James.

— Então eles não conhecem muito de elfos, provavelmente não tem um. — Sirius deu os ombros.

**— O quê, vocês acham que ele estava mentindo para mim? — perguntou Harry.**

**— Bom — respondeu Fred —, vamos colocar a coisa assim...**

**— Elfos domésticos têm poderes mágicos próprios, mas em geral não podem usá-los sem a permissão dos donos.**

— Na verdade, a maioria dos donos proíbe os elfos de usarem poderes sem permissão. — corrigiu Frank.

**Calculo que o velho Dobby foi mandado para impedir que você voltasse a Hogwarts. Deve ser a idéia que alguém faz de uma brincadeira. Você pode imaginar alguém na escola que tenha raiva de você?**

— Raiva do menino que derrotou o Lorde das Trevas duas vezes. Uma pergunta muito difícil. — resmungou Severus.

**— Claro — disseram Harry e Rony, juntos, na mesma hora.**

**— Draco Malfoy — explicou Harry. — Ele me odeia.**

— Não parecia uma brincadeira de criança. — contradisse Remus.

**— Draco Malfoy? — perguntou George, virando-se. — O filho de Lucius Malfoy?**

— Quantos Dracos você imagina que existam por ai? — zombou Sirius antes de acrescentar — Duvido que tenha sido uma brincadeira de Draco, mas Lucius pode ter um dedo nisso. Aposto meu jantar que ele é um Comensal.

Severus não achou necessário responder que Black ganharia esse jantar.

**— Deve ser, não é um nome muito comum, é? — disse Harry. — Por quê?**

**— Já ouvi papai falar nele. Era um grande seguidor de Você-Sabe-Quem.**

Sirius sorriu vitorioso.

**— E quando Você-Sabe-Quem desapareceu — acrescentou Fred, esticando-se para olhar para Harry —, Lucius Malfoy voltou dizendo que nunca tivera intenção de fazer nada. **

— Nada de bom, só se for. — cuspiu Sirius revoltado.

**Um monte de bosta... Papai acha que ele fazia parte do círculo íntimo de Você-Sabe-Quem.**

— Provavelmente seu grande sonho é ser o braço direito de Voldemort. — disse James com nojo.

— Ele não é poderoso o suficiente pra isso. — acrescentou Remus com o mesmo tom de nojo que James.

**Harry já ouvira esses comentários sobre a família Malfoy antes e não se surpreendeu nem um pouco. Draco Malfoy fazia Duda Dursley parecer um menino bom, atencioso e sensível.**

— É um comparação assustadora para ambos os meninos. — falou Frank.

**— Não sei se os Malfoy têm um elfo doméstico... — disse Harry.**

— Obviamente tem. Eles se importam muito com as aparências para não ter um elfo. — comentou Sirius desgostoso.

— Ter um elfo doméstico é sinal de riqueza e tradição. — explicou Remus vendo que Lily parecia confusa.

**— Bom, seja quem for, os donos dele devem ter uma família de bruxos antiga e rica — disse Fred.**

**— É, mamãe sempre desejou que a gente tivesse um elfo doméstico para passar a roupa — comentou George. — Mas só o que temos é um vampiro velho e incompetente no sótão e gnomos por todo o jardim.**

— Tudo que eu poderia aprontar se tivesse um vampiro... — comentou James em tom sonhador.

— E gnomos. Imagine brigas de gnomos, perseguição aos gnomos, arremesso de gnomos... — Sirius falou no mesmo tom sonhador de James.

**Elfos domésticos combinam com grandes casas senhoriais, castelos e lugares do gênero; você não toparia com um na nossa casa...**

James e Sirius demoraram a notar os olhares de Lily na direção dos dois.

— Eu não moro num castelo, nem nada parecido. — respondeu James quando notou o olhar da ruiva.

— Apenas numa casa muito, muito grande. — disse Remus e James deu os ombros. Ele sempre tinha morado lá, então era normal para ele.

— E a minha está mais para casa mal assombrada. — resmungou Sirius desgostoso.

Frank percebendo o tom, voltou a ler para impedir novas perguntas.

**Harry estava calado. A julgar pelo fato de que Draco Malfoy em geral tinha do bom e do melhor, a família devia rolar em dinheiro de bruxo; ele podia até imaginar Malfoy se pavoneando por uma grande casa senhorial.**

— Não é difícil de se imaginar. — concordou Alice.

**Mandar o criado da família impedir Harry de voltar a Hogwarts também parecia bem o tipo de coisa que Malfoy faria.**

James fez um muxoxo ao ouvir _criado_. Seu elfo não era um criado, estava mais para amigo.

**Ele teria sido tão burro a ponto de levar Dobby a sério?**

— Mesmo que fosse uma brincadeira, o que eu não acho que seja, cuidado nunca é demais. — comentou Remus sabiamente.

**— Em todo o caso, fico contente que a gente tenha vindo buscá-lo. Eu estava ficando realmente preocupado quando você, não respondeu minhas cartas. Primeiro pensei que tinha sido culpa de Errol...**

**— Quem é Errol?**

**— Nossa coruja. Ele é velhíssimo. Não seria a primeira vez que desmaia ao fazer uma entrega.**

— Não seria melhor usar outra coruja? — perguntou Alice com pena do velho animal.

— Talvez eles não possam comprar. — disse Frank, mas concordava que não era sábio usar uma coruja tão velha.

**Então tentei pedir o Hermes emprestado...**

**— _Quem?_**

**— A coruja que mamãe e papai compraram para Percy quando ele foi nomeado monitor — explicou Fred do banco da frente.**

— Se eles podem comprar uma coruja pelo filho ter sido nomeado monitor, eles deveriam poder comprar uma para toda a família. — falou Remus achando que era algo obvio.

— Vocês ganharam algo por terem sido nomeados monitores? — perguntou Alice curiosa.

— Eu ganhei uma coleção de livros por ter sido escolhida monitora. — falou Lily fazendo Sirius revirar os olhos para o presente — E meus pais me deram dinheiro para escolher algo por ter sido escolhida Monitora-Chefe, mas eu não decidi ainda o que comprar.

— Eu ganhei novo modelo de Astronomia por ter sido escolhido monitor. — comentou Frank.

— Pontas e Almofadinhas me deram uma coruja quando fui escolhido monitor. — Remus deu os ombros.

Severus teve curiosidade de saber por que não foram os pais de Remus que deram o presente, mas ninguém perguntou e ele não iria _conversar_ com um maroto. E ele ainda não tinha superado que os monitores da Sonserina eram escolhidos mais por posição social que por mérito.

James percebeu que estavam esperando ele responder, e levou um momento para lembrar que ele tinha sido escolhido Monitor-Chefe para o próximo ano letivo.

— Eu não ganhei nada. — ele respondeu tranquilamente — Quero dizer, minha mãe quis fazer uma festa, e meu pai não cabia em si de orgulho. Mas quando me mandaram escolher um presente, eu não precisava de nada.

— Uma vassoura nova. — sugeriu Alice.

— Livros com azarações. — opinou Frank.

— Ingressos para o próximo mundial de Quadribol. — chutou Lily, sabendo que James beirava o fanatismo.

— Eu tenho um acordo com a loja _Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol_, então eu compro as vassouras assim que são lançadas. A minha e a do Almofadinhas é claro. Minha casa tem uma biblioteca e eu tenho ingressos para os todos os jogos dos próximos quatro anos. — concluiu James.

— Você deve imaginar como é terrível comprar um presente de aniversario para ele. — brincou Remus, sabendo que esse comentário de James poderia soar como arrogância, mas era apenas verdade os pais de Pontas davam _tudo_ que ele queria.

Alice e Frank olhavam para James meio admirados meio assustados. Eles sabiam que o rapaz tinha dinheiro, mas isso parecia exagerado. Lily tinha perdido as palavras. Alguns comentários que ela ouviu no passado e achou que era arrogância, eram simplesmente verdade.

Severus não pode sufocar a pontada familiar de raiva e inveja. Potter devia ser uma das pessoas mais mimadas do mundo bruxo. Ultimo filho de uma família rica, nascido após os pais terem perdido todas as esperanças. Devia ser considerado nada menos que um _milagre_. E quando Snape comparava como seu pai o tratava... Como ele poderia não odiar Potter?

**— Mas Percy não quis me emprestar. Disse que precisava dele.**

**— Percy anda se comportando de forma muito estranha este verão — disse George franzindo a testa. — E _tem_ despachado um bocado de cartas e passado um tempão trancado no quarto... **

— Eu imagino o que ele faz todo esse tempo trancado no quarto. — comentou Sirius piscando um olho maliciosamente.

— Eu imagino que ele tenha uma _namorada_, e passe o tempo escrevendo para ela. — falou James que assim como Remus tinham aprendido que ignorar os comentários maliciosos de Sirius era o método mais rápido de cala-lo.

— E quem namoraria com ele? Parece ser tão... chato. — concluiu Alice na falta de uma palavra melhor.

— Bem, você é estranha e Frank namora com você, isso prova que existe gosto para tudo. — implicou Sirius.

Alice respondeu com um movimento de varinha transformando as vestes de Sirius num longo vestido cinza de baile. — para combinar com seus olhos. — ela disse sorrindo.

Sirius apenas cruzou as pernas, apoiando as mãos no joelho e pestanejou exageradamente. — Bonito, mas eu prefiro mais decotado.

Alice olhou para ele incrédula.

— Você não pode ser um maroto se não souber entrar na brincadeira. — explicou Remus.

"E quando você ri de você primeiro, a brincadeira perde a graça pros outros". pensava Sirius.

Severus fechou os olhos para gravar essa imagem mentalmente e poder gargalhar depois em segurança, se ao menos ele tivesse uma câmera.

**Quero dizer, tem limite o número de vezes que a pessoa pode querer dar brilho num distintivo de monitor...**

James e Sirius olharam acusadoramente para Remus.

— Eu não dei brilho no meu monitor. — respondeu o lobisomem corando apenas um pouco.

**Você está se afastando demais para oeste, Fred — acrescentou, apontando a bússola no painel do carro. Fred corrigiu o rumo girando o volante.**

**— E seu pai sabe que você está dirigindo o carro? — perguntou Harry, já adivinhando a resposta.**

— Sim Harry, tenho certeza que o pai de Ron aprova três filhos menores de idades dirigindo um carro voador num bairro trouxa. — zombou Sirius.

— Sabe o que eu estive pensando? — comentou Alice — precisa de carteira de habilitação para dirigir um carro voador?

Seis pares de olhos incrédulos se viraram na direção dela.

— Eu disse que ela era estranha. — resmungou Sirius.

**— Ah, não — disse Rony —, ele teve que trabalhar hoje à noite. Com sorte conseguiremos guardar o carro de volta na garagem antes que mamãe note que saímos com ele.**

— Qual a probabilidade desse plano dar certo? — perguntou James sorrindo para Remus.

— Eu diria que menor que o plano de Peter de roubar os biscoitos escocês da Minnie enquanto ela dava detenção por estar nas cozinhas até tarde. — respondeu Remus.

— Qual foi o plano? —perguntou Alice curiosa.

— Acredite ou não, ele Peter tentou transfigurar pedaços de pergaminhos para substituir os biscoitos que ele tinha roubado enquanto Minnie procurava os horários de detenção. — explicou Sirius.

— Sim, ele tentou enganar a professora de Transfiguração, transfigurando algo. Além de comida ser a primeira exceção nas Lei de Gamp sobre Transfiguração Elementar. — continuou James.

— Resumindo, é impossível que o pai não perceba que eles saíram com o carro. — concluiu Remus.

**— Afinal, que é que seu pai faz no Ministério da Magia?**

**— Ele trabalha no departamento mais monótono de todos — disse Rony. — O do Controle do Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas.**

— Como alguém pode usar mal um artigo trouxa? — perguntou Alice sem entender.

**— O _quê?_**

**— Tratam do feitiço lançado em objetos feitos pelos trouxas, sabe, no caso de acabarem indo parar numa loja ou numa casa de trouxas. Como no ano passado, uma velha bruxa morreu e o seu serviço de chá foi vendido a uma loja de antigüidades. Uma mulher trouxa comprou o serviço, levou para casa e tentou servir chá aos amigos. Foi um pesadelo, papai ficou trabalhando depois do expediente durante semanas.**

— Espero que ele conta a historia. — disse Sirius.

**— Que aconteceu?**

**— O bule de chá endoidou e espirrou chá fervendo para todo lado, e um homem foi parar no hospital com as pinças de açúcar presas no nariz.**

James e Sirius caíram na gargalhada.

— Não é engraçado. — reclamou Lily com pena do que tinha acontecido com os trouxas. — Eles nunca viram magia, imagine só o susto, pode até mesmo ser perigoso.

— Eu estava rindo imaginando se fosse Petúnia quem comprasse o serviço de chá. — James fez uso dos Mandamentos Marotos de ter sempre uma desculpa pronta.

** Papai quase ficou louco, só existe ele e um velho bruxo chamado Perkins no escritório, e os dois tiveram que usar feitiços para apagar lembranças e outros tipos de recursos para abafar o caso...**

— Imagino o trabalho que ele teria se alguém visse um _carro voador_ enfeitiçado. — comentou Severus sarcástico. O próprio carro era uma violação das leis do departamento do pai de Ron.

**— Mas o seu pai... este carro...**

**Fred riu.**

**— É, papai é doido por tudo que os trouxas produzem; nosso barraco de ferramentas é cheio de coisas de trouxas. Ele desmonta um objeto, enfeitiça e torna a montá-lo. Se ele revistasse a nossa casa teria que se dar ordem de prisão. Mamãe fica danada.**

Todos na sala riram ao imaginar uma pessoa tendo que prender a ela mesma por uma lei que ela havia feito. Menos Severus que pensava o quão hipócrita era isso tudo, apostaria que o pai de Ron havia sido grifinório.

**— Aquela é a estrada principal — disse George, espiando para baixo pelo pára-brisa. — Estaremos lá em dez minutos... Antes assim, já está clareando...**

**Uma ligeira claridade rosada tornava-se visível na linha do horizonte à leste.**

Lily e Alice suspiraram ao imaginar o nascer do sol visto da perspectiva de altura de um carro voador.

**Fred fez o carro baixar um pouco, e Harry viu uma colcha de retalhos feita de campos e arvoredos.**

**— Moramos um pouquinho fora da cidade — disse George. — Ottery St. Catchpole...**

— É um povoado com varias famílias bruxas. — comentou Alice sabendo por experiência própria já que morara lá por um tempo.

**O carro voador continuava a descer. A auréola escarlate do sol agora brilhava por entre as árvores.**

**— Pousamos! — exclamou Fred quando, com um ligeiro solavanco, eles tocaram o chão. Tinham pousado ao lado de garagem desmantelada num pequeno quintal, e Harry olhou pela primeira vez para a casa de Rony. **

**Parecia ter sido no passado um grande chiqueiro de pedra, a que foram acrescentando cômodos aqui e ali até ela atingir os andares e era tão torta que parecia ser sustentada por mágica (o que, Harry lembrou a si mesmo, era provável).**

**"**_Encatador". _Pensou Severus sarcasticamente.

**Quatro ou cinco chaminés estavam encarrapitadas no alto do teto vermelho. Em um letreiro torto enfiado no chão, próximo à entrada, lia-se A TOCA. Em volta da porta de entrada amontoava-se uma variedade de botas de borracha e um caldeirão muito enferrujado. Várias galinhas castanhas e gordas ciscavam pelo quintal.**

— Parece muito... caseiro? — sugeriu Sirius levantando uma sobrancelha. Ele havia viido no Largo Grimmauld nº 12, que apesar de assustador exalava riqueza bruxa e fugido para a casa dos Potter no ultimo verão. Embora Mansão talvez fosse o termo mais apropriado. A Toca em comparação parecia... pobre.

— Qualquer lugar que Harry fique longe dos Dursley parece bom para mim. — comentou James.

**— Não é muita coisa — disse Rony.**

**— É _maravilhosa_ — comentou Harry feliz, pensando na Rua dos Alfeneiros.**

— Harry concorda com seu ponto de vista. — Remus sorriu para o amigo.

**Eles desembarcaram do carro.**

**— Agora vamos subir muito quietinhos — recomendou Fred — e esperar mamãe nos chamar para tomar o café da manhã. Então Rony, você desce correndo e diz: "Mamãe, olhe só quem apareceu durante a noite!" e ela vai ficar contente de ver o Harry e ninguém vai precisar saber que saímos voando no carro.**

James e Sirius pareceram decepcionados.

— E eu que pensava que eles eram bons! Uma historia fraca como essa... — se lamentava James, como se tivesse descoberto que seu ídolo não era quem ele pensava.

— E o que falaria? — perguntou Lily.

— Que o carro saiu voando sozinho, então os gêmeos e Ron pularam dentro numa tentativa desesperada de pará-lo. E milagrosamente o carro voou em direção a casa onde Harry estava sendo mantido preso e passando fome. — sugeriu Sirius.

— Porque essa é uma ideia tão melhor. — murmurou Severus com sarcasmo.

O olhar de Black prometia vingança na primeira oportunidade.

**— Certo — concordou Rony. — Vamos Harry, eu durmo no... no alto...**

**O rosto de Rony ganhou um tom verde esquisito, seus olhos se fixaram na casa. Os outros três se viraram.**

— Eu imagino que o plano inicial dos meninos tenha dado completamente errado. — riu Frank antes de continuar lendo.

**A Sra. Weasley vinha atravessando o quintal, espantando galinhas, e para uma senhora baixa, gorducha, de rosto bondoso, era incrível como estava parecendo um tigre de dentes de sabre.**

Frank e Alice acenaram com a cabeça concordando com o argumento. Sirius cuja mãe não era nem remotamente bondosa parecia vagamente interessado. Remus e Severus ficaram quietos ambos tinham relacionamentos complicados com os pais. Lily apenas sorriu. Seus pais raramente se enfureciam com ela. E James parecia curioso, seus pais não perdiam a paciência com ele, não importava o que ele fizesse.

**— _Ah!_— exclamou Fred.**

**— Essa não! — exclamou George.**

**A Sra. Weasley parou diante deles, as mãos nos quadris, olhando de uma cara culpada para a outra. Vestia um avental florido com uma varinha saindo pela borda do bolso.**

**— _Muito bem_ — disse ela.**

**— Bom-dia, mamãe — disse George, no que ele audivelmente pensou que era uma voz lampeira e cativante.**

— Não acho que boas maneiras vão tira-los dessa enrascada. — sorriu Remus.

**— Vocês fazem idéia da preocupação que tive? — perguntou a Sra. Weasley num sussurro letal.**

— Deve ter sido desesperador perceber que três de seus filhos não estão em casa, e você não tem ideia de onde estejam. — comentou Lily, ler esses livros sobre Harry estava lhe dando uma visão muito maternal.

**— Desculpe, mamãe, mas sabe, tínhamos que...**

— Tática errada, se mostre completamente arrependido mas não tente argumentar agora. — aconselhou James que tinha experiência com broncas da Minnie.

**Os três filhos da Sra. Weasley eram mais altos do que ela, mas encolheram à medida que a raiva da mãe ia desabando sobre eles.**

**— _As camas vazias! Nenhum bilhete! O carro desaparecido... podia ter batido... louca de preocupação... vocês se importaram?... nunca em minha vida... esperem até seu pai voltar, nunca tivemos problemas assim com o Gui nem com o Carlinhos nem com o Percy..._**

**— O Percy perfeito — resmungou Fred.**

— Péssima hora para esse comentário. — Remus levou as mãos a cabeça. Uma pessoa pensaria que os gêmeos já tinham aprendido a melhor forma de evitar esporros, já que deveriam ter tomados vários deles e com frequência.

**— VOCÊS PODIAM SE MIRAR NO EXEMPLO DO PERCY! — berrou a Sra. Weasley, metendo o dedo no peito de Fred. — Vocês podiam ter _morrido_, podiam ter sido vistos, podiam ter feito seu pai perder o _emprego_...**

Todos acharam menos graça agora. Se o Pai de Ron perdesse o emprego a família estaria em grandes problemas.

**Parecia que o sermão estava durando horas. A Sra. Weasley ficou rouca de tanto gritar até se virar para Harry, que recuou.**

— Ela não vai descontar em você, mães sempre brigam com seus próprios filhos como se o resto do mundo fosse inocente. — comentou Frank, ao menos sua mãe fazia isso com frequência.

**— Estou muito contente em vê-lo, Harry, querido — disse ela. — Entre, venha tomar café.**

**Deu meia-volta e entrou em casa, e Harry, depois de lançar um olhar nervoso a Rony, que acenou com a cabeça animando-o, acompanhou-a.**

— Agora é só evitar o assunto que ela ira se acalmar. — aconselhava Remus.

**A cozinha era pequena e um tanto apertada. Havia ao centro uma mesa de madeira muito escovada e cadeiras, e Harry se sentou na beirada de uma, espiando à sua volta. Nunca estivera numa casa de bruxos antes.**

James e Lily sentiram uma pontada de tristeza com a lembrança. Se as coisas não tivessem acontecido dessa maneira, Harry teria vivido numa casa de bruxos. Como se um soubesse o que o outro pensava, apertaram as mãos no mesmo momento, pensando exatamente a mesma coisa "Eles teriam a chance de mudar esse futuro."

**O relógio na parede em frente só tinha um ponteiro e nenhum número. Havia escritas em torno do mostrador coisas assim, _Hora de fazer chá, Hora de dar comida ás galinhas_ e _Você está atrasado_.**

— Não seria mais útil se fosse "_Você está quase atrasado"_?, avisar depois que o atraso já aconteceu não parece ter sentido. — comentou Frank.

**Havia livros arrumados em fileiras triplas sobre o console da lareira, livros com títulos do gênero _Enfeitice o seu próprio queijo, O Feitiço no forno_ e _Festas de um minuto — um Encantamento!_ E, a não ser que os ouvidos de Harry o enganassem, o velho rádio ao lado da pia acabara de anunciar que o próximo programa era "Hora de Encantos, com a popular cantora bruxa, Celestina Warbeck".**

Todos os meninos juntamente com Alice fizeram cara de nojo.

— Ela é simplesmente a cantora mais brega que já existiu. — Alice explicou para a amiga que tinha a sorte de não conhecer Celestina Warbeck.

**A Sra. Weasley batia pratos e panelas, preparando o café da manhã um pouco a esmo, lançando olhares feios aos filhos, enquanto atirava salsichas na frigideira. De vez em quando resmungava coisas como "não sei _o que_ estavam pensando" e "eu _nunca_ teria acreditado".**

— Tendo sido mãe de George e Fred por anos, ela com certeza sabe o que eles estavam pensando: Que seria uma ótima aventura. E deveria acreditar que qualquer coisa poderia vir desses dois. — disse Remus com a voz da experiência.

**— Não estou culpando _você,_ querido — ela tranqüilizou Harry, servindo oito ou nove salsichas no prato dele. — Arthur e eu estivemos preocupados com você, também. Ainda na outra noite estávamos falando que iríamos buscá-lo pessoalmente se você não escrevesse a Rony até sexta-feira. Mas francamente — ela agora acrescentava três ovos fritos às salsichas — atravessar metade do país em um carro ilegal, vocês podiam ter sido vistos...**

Lily deu um sorriso agridoce, ela estava feliz pela Sr.ª. Weasley se preocupar com seu filho, mas ela ainda gostaria de estar lá para evitar que isso fosse necessário.

**Ela acenou a varinha displicentemente em direção dos pratos na pia, que começaram a se lavar, entrechocando-se de leve ao fundo.**

**— Estava _nublado_, mamãe! — exclamou Fred.**

— Não lhe de motivos para reclamar mais. — gemeu Sirius.

**— Você fique de boca fechada enquanto come! — ralhou a Sra. Weasley.**

**— Estavam matando ele de fome, mamãe! – disse George.**

— Isso vai amolecê-la um pouco. — aprovou James — As mães sempre estão se comovem quando ouvem sobre falta de comida. — Ao menos sua mãe sempre pareceu pensar que devia matar Sirius de tanto comer para compensar, ele pensou. Não que Sirius pudesse ser morto por excesso de comida.

**— E você! — disse a Sra. Weasley, mas foi com uma expressão ligeiramente mais branda que ela começou a cortar e passar manteiga no pão para Harry.**

**Naquele momento surgiu uma distração sob a forma de uma figura pequena, de cabelos vermelhos, que vestia uma longa camisola, e apareceu na cozinha, deu um gritinho e saiu correndo outra vez.**

Algumas pessoas riram.

— É a menina que queria _ver_ o Harry na estação. — lembrou Sirius em meio a risadas.

— Se ponham no lugar da menina, ela acorda como se fosse mais um dia normal na própria casa e puff o menino por quem ela tem uma queda está sentado na sua cozinha. Qualquer um de vocês ficaria envergonhado. — surpreendentemente esse comentário veio de James. Fazendo todos olharem para ele de forma estranha.

Remus se compadeceu um pouco do amigo. James tinha mais experiência que ninguém em ter comportamentos bizarros porque Lily estava por perto. Então não seria surpresa ele se por no lugar de Ginny.

**— Ginny — disse Rony baixinho para Harry. — Minha irmã. Andou falando em você o verão inteiro.**

— Você não deveria falar isso para Harry, sua irmã ficaria desconfortável se soubesse. — James deu um olhar para Remus e Sirius como se eles também devessem aprender essa lição.

Lily olhou para James de forma curiosa, era a ultima pessoa que ela imaginava ter esse tipo de tato. Bem, pra ser sincera a ultima pessoa era Sirius, mas James bem próximo. Embora se ela fosse honesta consigo mesma ela entenderia que o moreno estava fazendo isso, porque tinha experiência por anos gostando _dela._ Alguns dos comportamentos de James poderiam ter sido motivados por nervosismo? A ruiva não imaginava o maroto nervoso, ele era o ícone da autoconfiança. Mas de que outra forma ele estaria entendendo o comportamento de Ginny tão bem quanto parecia?

**— É, ela vai querer o seu autógrafo, Harry — disse Fred com um sorriso, mas viu que a mãe o olhava e baixou o rosto para o prato,**

James apenas fez um muxoxo. Não tinha nada errado em ter uma queda. Seus irmãos deviam deixa-la em paz.

**calando-se. Nada mais foi dito até os quatro pratos ficarem limpos, o que levou um tempo surpreendentemente breve.**

**— Putz, estou cansado — bocejou Fred, pousando finalmente a faca e o garfo. — Acho que vou me deitar e...**

— Duvido que isso vá colar. — riu Frank.

**— Não vai, não — retrucou a Sra. Weasley. — A culpa foi sua se ficou a noite toda acordado. Você vai desgnomizar o jardim para mim; eles estão ficando completamente rebeldes outra vez.**

— Desgnomização é divertida. — James se animou.

Severus não pode evitar um olhar estranho, Potter parecia o ultimo tipo de pessoa a saber disso, com certeza ele teria _criados_ para fazer isso.

Alice parecia ter lido seu pensamento porque levantou essa questão em voz alta.

— E como _você_ saberia disso.

— Eu vi meu elfo fazendo uma vez, e me juntei a ele. Parecia um bom treino para arremessar a Goles. — James respondeu. Na verdade esse era um de seus muitos passatempos de infância junto com o elfo-doméstico da família.

**— Ah, mamãe...**

**— E vocês dois — disse ela, olhando feio para Rony e George. — Você pode ir se deitar, querido — acrescentou dirigindo-se a Harry. — Você não pediu a eles para voarem naquele carro infernal.**

— Mas com certeza não reclamou quando a oportunidade surgiu. — Sirius piscou.

**Mas Harry, que se sentia completamente acordado, disse depressa:**

**— Vou ajudar o Rony. Nunca vi fazer uma desgnomização...**

**— É muito gentil de sua parte, querido, mas é trabalho monótono — disse a Sra. Weasley. — Agora vamos ver o que Lockhart tem a dizer sobre o assunto.**

— Lockhart... por que esse nome não me é estranho? — perguntou James fazendo esforço para se lembrar.

— Teve um Gilderoy Lockhart. Você o chamou para um duelo quando estávamos em nosso segundo ano e ele no sétimo, alguma sobre ele te ensinar o jeito correto de carregar a Goles quando estávamos no trem voltando para casa, de qualquer forma o duelo não chegou nem sequer a começar. Ele conseguiu jogar a própria varinha pela janela enquanto tentava mandar o primeiro feitiço e você estava muito ocupado rindo para duelar. — disse Remus sorrindo, essa era uma historia que ele não esqueceria.

— Não deve ser o mesmo, esse imbecil não poderia escrever um livro. — comentou Frank que não gostava nada de Lockhart, principalmente porque sabia que Alice tinha achado o rapaz bonito durante sua adolescência.

**Ela puxou um livro pesado de cima do console. George gemeu.**

**— Mamãe, nós sabemos como desgnomizar um jardim.**

**Harry espiou a capa do livro da Sra. Weasley. Escritas na capa em arabescos dourados havia as palavras _Guia de pragas domésticas_ de Gilderoy Lockhart.**

Frank gemeu. Como esse imbecil poderia ter escrito um livro estava acima da sua compreensão.

**Havia na capa uma grande foto de um bruxo bonitão de cabelos louros ondulados e olhos azuis muito vivos. Como sempre no mundo dos bruxos, a foto se mexia; o bruxo, que Harry supunha que fosse o tal Gilderoy Lockhart, não parava de piscar, muito animado, para todos.**

— É por isso que eu nunca gostei dele — explicou Lily — Só porque todos o achavam bonito e popular esse se comportava como um completo idiota.

Severus se perguntou se Potter ainda estaria sorrindo quando percebesse que ele se encaixava na descrição que Lily havia feito.

**— Ah, ele é um assombro — disse a mãe. — Conhece bem as pragas domésticas. É um livro maravilhoso...**

**— Mamãe tem um xodó por ele — disse Fred num sussurro muito audível.**

— E eu que pensava que a mãe de Ron era inteligente. — se lamentou Frank.

**— Não seja ridículo Fred — retorquiu a Sra. Weasley, o rosto muito corado. — Está bem, se vocês acham que sabem mais do que Lockhart, podem ir fazer o trabalho,**

— Tenho certeza que todos sabemos desgnomizar melhor que Lockhart. — Frank não perdia uma chance para diminuir o idiota.

** mas tenho pena de vocês se tiver sobrado um único gnomo naquele jardim quando eu sair para inspecioná-lo.**

— Apenas os esconda quando ela sair. — comentou Sirius que era a favor de pouco trabalho,

**Aos bocejos e resmungos, os Weasley saíram se arrastando, com Harry em sua cola. O jardim era grande e, aos olhos de Harry, exatamente como um jardim devia ser. Os Dursley não teriam gostado — havia muito mato e a grama precisava ser aparada —,**

— Tuney certamente odiaria. — concordou Lily.

** mas havia árvores nodosas a toda volta dos muros, plantas que Harry nunca vira saindo de cada canteiro e um grande tanque de águas verdosas cheio de sapos.**

**— Os trouxas também têm gnomos de jardim, sabe — Harry contou a Rony quando cruzavam o gramado.**

— Realmente não é a mesma coisa, não é sequer parecido. Pergunto-me como o nome chegou até os trouxas. — questionou Sirius.

— Provavelmente algum trouxa com a memoria mal alterada se lembrou da palavra, embora não se lembrasse da figura. — opinou Frank.

**— Sei, já vi aquelas coisas que eles acham que são gnomos — disse Rony, com o corpo dobrado e a cabeça enfiada num pé de peônias —, como papais noéis baixinhos e gordinhos segurando varas de pescar...**

**Ouviram um ruído de alguém se debatendo violentamente, o pé de peônia estremeceu e Rony se levantou.**

**— _Isto_ é um gnomo — disse sério.**

**— Tire as mãos de cima de mim! Tire as mãos de cima de mim! — guinchou o gnomo.**

— Ele sequer pediu, por favor. — brincou Alice.

**Decerto não parecia nada com um Papai Noel. Era pequeno, a pele parecia um couro, a cabeçorra cheia de calombos e careca, igualzinha a uma batata. Rony segurou-o à distância enquanto o gnomo o chutava com os pezinhos calosos; o garoto o agarrou pelos tornozelos e o virou de cabeça para baixo.**

Lily mordeu os lábios, meio que preocupada pelo gnomo.

**— Isto é o que a gente tem que fazer — explicou. E ergueu o gnomo acima da cabeça ("Tire as mãos de mim!") e começou rodá-lo em grandes círculos como se fosse laçar um boi. Ao ver a cara de espanto de Harry, Rony acrescentou: — Isto não _machuca_, você só precisa deixá-los bem tontos para não poderem encontrar o caminho de volta para as tocas de gnomos.**

— Ou manda-los longe o suficiente para que não consigam voltar. — comentou James.

**Ele soltou os tornozelos do gnomo, que voou uns seis metros para o alto e caiu com um baque surdo no campo do outro lado da sebe.**

— Apenas eis metros, terrível — disse James num tom de desprezo.

**— Lamentável — exclamou Fred. — Aposto que posso atirar o meu bem além daquele toco de árvore.**

**Harry aprendeu depressa a não sentir muita pena dos gnomos. Resolveu simplesmente deixar cair por cima da sebe o primeiro que pegou, mas o gnomo, pressentindo fraqueza, enterrou os dentes afiados como navalhas no seu dedo, e Harry teve muito trabalho para sacudi-lo longe, até que...**

**— Uau, Harry, esse deve ter caído a uns quinze metros...**

James sorriu orgulhoso do filho.

**O ar não tardou a ficar coalhado de gnomos voadores.**

**— Está vendo, eles não são muito inteligentes — disse George, agarrando cinco ou seis gnomos de uma vez. — Na hora que descobrem que está havendo uma desgnomização, aparecem correndo para dar uma espiada. Era de se esperar que já tivessem aprendido a ficar quietos.**

"Tem a inteligência semelhante a algumas pessoas sentadas nessa sala" pensou Severus, mas achou que seria mais seguro não dizer em voz alta.

**Logo os gnomos atirados no campo começaram a se afastar em uma linha descontínua, os ombrinhos curvados.**

**— Eles vão voltar — disse Rony enquanto observavam os gnomos desaparecerem na sebe do outro lado do campo. — Eles adoram isso aqui... Papai é muito mole com eles; acha que são engraçados...**

— Então não tinha necessidade de desgnomizar. — Frank cruzou os braços, isso tinha sido uma enorme perda de tempo que poderia ter sido gasto de forma melhor, como lend, por exemplo.

**Naquele instante, a porta de entrada bateu.**

**— Ele voltou! — disse Jorge. — Papai está em casa!**

**Os garotos atravessaram correndo o jardim e entraram em casa.**

**O Sr. Weasley estava largado numa cadeira da cozinha, sem óculos e de olhos fechados. Era um homem magro, começando a ficar careca, mas o pouco cabelo que tinha era ruivo como o dos filhos. Usava vestes verdes e longas, que estavam empoeiradas e amarrotadas da viagem.**

— Me pergunto se alguma pessoa vai ter uma descrição lisonjeira. — comentou Alice. Todas as descrições de Harry faziam a imaginação voar.

**— Que noite! — murmurou, tateando à procura do bule de chá enquanto todos se sentaram à sua volta. — Nove batidas. Nove! E o velho Mundungus Fletcher ainda tentou me lançar um feitiço quando eu estava de costas...**

— Que imbecil. — murmurava Sirius. Ele conhecia Mundungus, mas esperava mais dele que isso.

Severus pensou que era muito hipócrita da parte de Black, quando ele mesmo atacava em números deseguais.

**O Sr. Weasley tomou um longo gole de chá e suspirou.**

**— Encontrou alguma coisa, papai? — perguntou Fred ansioso.**

**— Só encontrei umas chaves para portas que encolhem e uma chaleira que morde — bocejou o Sr. Weasley. — Houve as ocorrências feias, mas não foram no meu departamento. Mortlake foi levado para interrogatório sobre umas doninhas muito esquisitas, mas isto foi com a Comissão de Feitiços Experimentais, graças a Deus...**

— E por que alguém faria isso com uma chave? — perguntou Alice.

**— Mas por que alguém ia se dar o trabalho de fazer chaves que encolhem? — perguntou George.**

**— Só para aborrecer os trouxas — suspirou o Sr. Weasley. — Vendem a eles uma chave que encolhe até desaparecer, de modo que nunca conseguem encontrá-la quando precisam... É claro que é muito difícil processar alguém porque nenhum trouxa vai admitir que a chave dele não pára de encolher, insistem que vivem a perdê-las. Deus os abençoe, eles vão a extremos para fingir que magia não existe, mesmo que esteja no nariz deles... mas as coisas que o nosso pessoal anda enfeitiçando, vocês não iriam acreditar...**

**— COMO CARROS, POR EXEMPLO?**

— Eu acho que alguém esta enrascado. — riu Remus.

**A Sra. Weasley aparecera, empunhando um longo atiçador como uma espada. Os olhos do Sr. Weasley se arregalaram. Ele olhou com cara de culpa para a mulher.**

— Vamos homem, não se entregue tão fácil. Pense numa desculpa e pare de parecer culpado. — aconselhou Sirius.

**— C-carros, Molly, querida?**

**— É Arthur, carros — disse a Sra. Weasley, os olhos faiscando. — Imagine só um bruxo comprar um carro velho e enferrujado e dizer à mulher que só quer desmontá-lo para ver como funciona, quando na _realidade _o enfeitiçou para fazê-lo _voar_.**

— Diga que não enfeitiçou o carro para fazê-lo voar, diga que estava tentando descobrir como funcionava e isso foi uma consequência completamente não planejada o fato do carro poder voar. — sugeriu James.

Lily ficou desconsertada com a rapidez que os marotos pensavam em desculpas, por mais loucas que fossem. Agora entendia porque McGonagall acharia a historia de levar um dragão para torre como algo que James diria para se livrar do castigo.

**O Sr. Weasley piscou os olhos.**

**— Bom, querida, acho que você vai descobrir que ele estava agindo dentro da lei quando fez isso, mesmo que... ah... tivesse agido melhor se, hum, se tivesse contado a verdade à mulher... Há um furo na lei, você vai descobrir... Desde que ele não tivesse _intenção_ de voar no carro, o fato de que o carro _poderia_ voar não...**

— Eu imagino quem escreveu essa lei, deixando uma brecha dessas. — sorriu Alice.

— Mas ele não deveria ter feito isso, alguém poderia por um feitiço das trevas num objeto e alegar que não tinha intenção que o feitiço fizesse dano, o fato de _poder_ machucar alguém... — Frank deixou a frase no ar como o Sr. Weasley tinha deixado e continuou a ler.

**— Arthur Weasley, você providenciou para que houvesse um furo nessa lei quando a escreveu! — gritou a Sra. Weasley. — Só para você poder continuar a se distrair com aquela lixaria dos trouxas no seu barraco! E para sua informação, Harry chegou hoje de manhã naquele carro que você não tinha intenção de fazer voar!**

**— Harry? — exclamou o Sr. Weasley sem entender — Que Harry?**

— Eu imagino que seja uma historia confusa, embora seja provável que seja o Harry. — riu Remus.

**Ele olhou à volta, viu Harry e deu um salto.**

**— Deus do céu, é Harry Potter? Muito prazer em conhecê-lo. Rony tem falado tanto em...**

— Ao menos ele não ficou excitado por Harry ter derrotado Voldemort, ou não comentou. — disse Lily sabendo que seu filho odiaria essa atenção.

**— _Os seus filhos foram naquele carro até a casa de Harry e voltaram de lá ontem à noite!_— gritou a Sra. Weasley. — Que é que você me diz disso, hein?**

**— Vocês fizeram mesmo isso? — perguntou o Sr. Weasley, ansioso. — E o carro voou bem? **

— E agora o circo vai pegar fogo. — disse Sirius esfregando as mãos, animado com a discursão que viria.

— Como você sabe essa frase? É uma expressão trouxa. — perguntou Lily enquanto Alice e Frank olhavam para Sirius sem entender.

— Eu aprendi um monte de expressões trouxas para usar na frente da minha mãe e suas visitas. — Sirius parecia se divertir só de lembrar.

**Eu... eu quero dizer — gaguejou, enquanto voavam faíscas dos olhos da Sra. Weasley — que... isso foi muito errado, meninos... muito errado mesmo...**

— Não é um discurso de culpa muito bom. Até Remus faz um melhor. — falou James e Remus mostrou a língua para o amigo.

**— Vamos deixar eles discutirem — Rony sussurrou para Harry quando a Sra. Weasley inchou como um sapo-boi.**

— Agora que estava ficando bom. — se lamentou Sirius.

**— Vamos, vou-lhe mostrar o meu quarto.**

**Os dois saíram discretamente da cozinha e seguiram por um corredor estreito até uma escada irregular, que subia em ziguezague pela casa. No terceiro patamar, havia uma porta entreaberta. Harry vislumbrou dois grandes olhos castanhos e vivos que o espiavam antes da porta fechar com um clique.**

**— Ginny — explicou Rony. — Você não sabe como é estranho ela estar tão tímida. Normalmente ela nunca pára de falar...**

— Ela esta com vergonha, ou não sabe como agir na frente do Harry. — explicou James pacientemente. — E você não deveria falar coisas que possam envergonha-la mais.

**Eles subiram mais dois lances e chegaram a uma porta com a tinta descascada e uma pequena placa onde se lia "Quarto do Ronald".**

**Harry entrou, a cabeça quase tocando no teto inclinado, e piscou os olhos. Era como entrar num forno. Quase tudo no quarto de Rony era de um tom violentamente laranja: a colcha da cama, as paredes e até o teto. Então Harry percebeu que Rony tinha coberto praticamente cada centímetro do papel de parede gasto com pôsteres dos mesmos sete bruxos e bruxas, todos usando vestes laranja vivo, segurando vassouras e acenando com animação.**

— Argh, ele torce pros Chuldey Cannons. — desdenhou Sirius — Além de ser um time horrível tem um péssimo gosto por uniformes.

Lily olhou surpresa por James não ter feito esse comentário, afinal era sobre Quadribol.

— Pontas torce pra todos os times, ele se envolve tanto nos jogos que é impossível para ele escolher um só. — explicou Remus.

**— O seu time de Quadribol? — perguntou Harry.**

**— O Chudley Cannons — disse Rony, apontando para a colcha laranja, que exibia um brasão com dois enormes _C's_ pretos e uma bala de canhão em movimento. — Nono lugar na divisão.**

— Eu imagino que eles tenham melhorado muito as táticas para terem subido tanto. — começou James — mas eu sempre pensei que se substituíssem o goleiro e o apanhador e mudassem a forma como os batedores marcam...

Frank recomeçou a ler interrompendo o discurso de James sobre quadribol.

Remus atirou um olhar para Lily como se falasse. Ele é assim com todos os times.

**Os livros escolares de feitiçaria que pertenciam a Rony estavam empilhados de qualquer jeito num canto, junto com um monte de histórias em quadrinhos que pareciam conter a mesma tira, _As aventuras de Martin Miggs, o trouxa pirado_. A varinha de condão de Rony estava em cima de um aquário cheio de ovas de rã, no peitoril da janela, ao lado do seu rato cinzento e gordo, o Perebas, que tirava um cochilo numa nesga de sol.**

— O quarto dele parece mais bagunçado que o seu, isso considerando que é praticamente o quarto de Sirius também. — comentou Remus.

**Harry pulou por cima de um baralho de cartas auto-embaralhantes que estava no chão e espiou pela janelinha. No campo, lá embaixo, ele viu uma turma de gnomos que voltavam sorrateiros, um a um, pela cerca dos Weasley. Depois virou-se para olhar Rony, que o observava quase nervoso, como se esperasse ouvir sua opinião.**

— Tenho certeza que Harry ama a sua casa, principalmente depois de viver com a minha irmã e sua mania de limpeza. — comentou Lily, pedindo mentalmente que Harry fosse educado.

**— É meio pequeno — disse Rony depressa. — Nada como aquele quarto que você tinha na casa dos trouxas.**

— Não tem grades na janela e uma portinha para passar comida, tenho certeza que Harry vai sentir muita falta dessas coisas. — zombou Severus.

** E estou bem debaixo do vampiro no sótão; sempre batendo nos canos e gemendo...**

— Isso é maravilhoso, você pode fazer barulho e por a culpa no vampiro. — disse James animado.

**Mas Harry, com um grande sorriso, disse:**

**— Esta é a melhor casa que já visitei.**

**As orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas.**

— A maioria das pessoas ficariam com as bochechas vermelhas. — riu Frank.

Lily ficou quieta, sendo ruiva quando ela ficava envergonhada sua cabeça inteira parecia ficar vermelha para combinar com os cabelos.

— Eu fico feliz que Harry esteja na casa de Ron, agora poderemos ler sobre meu filho se divertindo. — disse James fazendo um gesto para que Alice pegasse o livro.

A menina abriu o livro preguiçosamente, e procurou o próximo capitulo como se passasse pagina por pagina apenas para ver James resmungar de ansiedade. Com um movimento bem devagar ela pos o dedo embaixo do próximo titulo e leu: **_Capítulo Quatro: Na Floreio e Borrões._******


	4. Na Floreios e Borrões

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Harry Potter ou qualquer um dos personagens. Nem a história de Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta. Tudo pertence à magnifica J. K. Rowling. Mas eu estou pegando emprestado para essa história ;)**

**A / N: ****Os trechos originais do livro estão em negrito.**

**A / N²: Embora eu escreva a maioria dos nomes em inglês vou manter Carlinhos (Charlies) e Gui (Bill) em português. Por que acho que nem todos sabem o equivalente em inglês. **

**Finalmente terminei esse capitulo! Peço desculpas pela demora, vocês são uns amores me mandando reviews e eu sumo, mas deu um trabalho imenso comentar algumas partes. Eu me senti tentada a fazer Alice usar um feitiço silenciador em todos. Sinceramente eu não gostei de como o capitulo ficou, mas não consigo pensar em nada melhor no momento. Agora Harry vai para Hogwarts e fica mais fácil de escrever. (E não ajuda minha mente viajar para os outros livros enquanto eu escrevo sobre esse). Eu sinto que deveria falar algo mais, só que nada me vem a mente no momento e eu me sinto pressionada a postar logo =p**

**_Respondendo as reviews:_**

**_Infinity21: _****Eu entendo que James é um maroto e em uma situação comum ele seria o primeiro a implicar com Ginny, mas ele também é o único que teve uma paixão não correspondida e pode se por no lugar dela. Eu acho que durante esse capitulo e os próximos eu explico melhor meu ponto de vista sobre o comportamento do James.**

**_Kika de Apus: _****Eu vou dizer quais são os Mandamentos Marotos, mas vai demorar bastante ainda. Até o próximo livro, provavelmente ;).**

**_Karoline Costa: _****Desculpe, eu devo estar ficando cega, mas eu ainda não achei a pergunta que você me fez e eu não respondi =( Desculpe e não me mate.**

**_Julia Mozzart: _****Acredito que o Snape saiba sobre os apelidos, já que no Prisioneiro de Azkaban ele pergunta se Harry não tinha obtido o mapa diretamente dos fabricantes. Eu acredito que todos próximos a eles tenham ouvido os apelidos e saibam a quem se refiram, embora não entendam o porquê nos nomes estranhos, e Snape andava atrás deles para descobrir o segredo do Remus e ouviu os apelidos também. **

**_Lis Black: _****Estudante de Letras? Vou me esconder para não ser morta. Eu imagino que tenha vários problemas de pontuação, nunca gostei de pontuar e a vírgula não gosta de mim. E eu admito que estou com preguiça de rever os capítulos, principalmente desse livro. E sim, estão betando a fic, mas a correção ainda está no começo da Pedra Filosofal. Prometo que tomarei mais cuidado com o português no próximo capitulo. **

**E quanto aos personagens. Eu imagino que Sirius e James tinham uma inteligência acima da média, no estilo Hermione. Visto que eles viraram animagos ilegais e fizeram o mapa. E a própria McGonagall disse que eles eram excecionalmente brilhantes. Snape escrevia seus próprios feitiços então penso que ele também era inteligente. Lily idem pelos comentários do Horace em Enigma do Príncipe. Remus, eu imagino, era do tipo bem esforçado por querer superar o preconceito contra ser lobisomem e tudo mais. E estou fazendo Frank e Alice inteligentes apenas para continuar com a ideia de que eram pessoas com inteligência acima da media lendo o livro. O que torna mais fácil de perceber detalhes. E algo que eu sempre gostei em Harry Potter é que as pistas estão lá, e é possível descobrir se você prestar atenção. E tem outros detalhes que eu sempre me perguntei por que tinha acontecido de tal forma, ou por que não tinham feito a coisa x no momento y e eu uso a fic para passar isso ;) Mas levarei isso em consideração daqui para frente.**

**Eu realmente estou insatisfeita com esse capítulo, mas boa leitura!**

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><em>A menina abriu o livro preguiçosamente, e procurou o próximo capitulo como se passasse pagina por pagina apenas para ver James resmungar de ansiedade. Com um movimento bem devagar ela pôs o dedo embaixo do próximo titulo e leu: <strong>Capítulo Quatro: Na Floreios e Borrões.<strong>_

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>— Esse capítulo vai ser um tédio, o título é a loja mais chata do Beco Diagonal. — gemeu Sirius.<p>

— Isso significa que Harry vai comprar o material nesse capitulo. — disse Remus ignorando o amigo.

— E o Beco Diagonal é um lugar que sempre vale a pena visitar. — comentou Lily feliz. Ela amava o Beco Diagonal.

James esta feliz, mas ele esperava ler mais sobre as férias de Harry. Ele não tinha esquecido que o nome do livro era _Câmara Secreta_ e tinha certeza viria a tona quando Harry voltasse pra Hogwarts, ele queria mais tempo para ler sobre seu filho se divertindo.

**A vida na Toca era a mais diferente possível da vida na Rua dos Alfeneiros.**

— Eu nunca imaginaria isso. — comentou Severus com ironia.

**Os Dursley gostavam de tudo limpo e arrumado; a casa dos Weasley era cheia de coisas estranhas e inesperadas. Harry teve um choque na primeira vez que se mirou no espelho sobre o console da lareira da cozinha, pois o espelho gritou: _"Ponha a camisa para dentro, seu desleixado!"_**

— Ainda bem que não temos um espelho desses no dormitório. — falou Sirius — ele nunca calaria a boca quando James estivesse no campo de alcance.

Como James sempre estava vestido para combinar com o estado de seu cabelo, como se acabasse de desmontar de uma vassoura realmente rápida num dia de vento, não pode retrucar o comentário de Almofadinhas.

**O vampiro no sótão uivava e derrubava canos, sempre que sentia que a casa estava ficando demasiado quieta, e as pequenas explosões que vinham do quarto de Fred e George eram consideradas perfeitamente normais.**

— Como explosões podem ser consideradas normais? — perguntou Frank.

— Acredite, quando você vive com pessoas como esses dois — Remus apontou para os marotos morenos — ou os gêmeos, o silencio se torna mais preocupante que qualquer barulho.

**Porém, o que Harry achou mais fora do comum na vida em casa de Rony não foi o espelho falante nem o vampiro baterista: mas o fato de que todos pareciam gostar dele.**

Alice fez uma pausa meio surpresa com o pensamento de Harry. Era verdade, mas era uma verdade muito deprimente. Frank abraçou a namorada sem saber o que comentar.

Remus olhava para seus amigos, deprimido. Todos eles tinham morrido e ninguém pode olhar por Harry? Essa dúvida não saia da sua mente.

"Eu vou mudar isso, Harry vai crescer com os pais." Pensava Sirius fervorosamente. Ele sabia exatamente como era a sensação de estar numa casa onde todos pareciam gostar de você, quando na sua própria casa isso não acontecia. Era o que ele sentira a primeira vez que foi a casa de James, e lamentava profundamente que o afilhado tivesse que se sentir assim. "Mas o livro está aqui para dar uma chance de mudar, e fazer com que Harry tenha família." ele continuava pensando.

Severus olhava chateado na direção de Lily, sabendo o quanto isso deve ter ferido a ruiva, mas ele não poderia falar nada para consola-la já que seu Eu Futuro parecia ser umas das pessoas que não gostavam do Harry, e ele ainda estava conflituoso sobre como seu Eu Presente se sentia em relação ao garoto.

James sequer podia começar a entender uma ponta do que Harry teria sentido. Pontas sempre fora muito amado pela sua família, até mesmo com um certo exagero. E ouvir sobre como seu filho pensava que era _estranho_ estar num lugar onde todos gostavam dele cortava realmente fundo. Ele tinha tanto e seu filho tão pouco, tudo que ele queria nesse momento era estar com Harry para mostra-lo que muitas pessoas gostavam dele.

Lily tinha os mesmos pensamentos enquanto descansava a cabeça no ombro de James. A parte que mais a incomodava sobre ter morrido não era a morte em sim, e sim que seu filho não tinha sido bem cuidado. Um dos piores pesadelos de uma mãe. Mas Harry estava errado em pensar que ninguém gostava dele, tinha uma sala cheia de pessoas que se preocupavam com ele.

— Nós amamos você Harry. Todos nessa sala amamos você. E eu vou garantir que você saiba o quão amado você é. — era inegável a emoção no tom de voz da ruiva.

James pensou que Snape amar seu filho era esticar a verdade ao ponto de ruptura. Porém ele havia protegido Harry no livro anterior e isso era mais do que ele esperaria de Snape.

**A Sra. Weasley se preocupava com o estado das meias dele e tentava forçá-lo a repetir a comida três vezes por refeição. O Sr. Weasley gostava que Harry se sentasse ao lado dele, na mesa do jantar, para poder bombardeá-lo com perguntas sobre a vida com os trouxas, pedindo-lhe para explicar como funcionavam coisas como as tomadas e o correio postal.**

— Parece com seus pais. — comentou Sirius — Só que o tio Charles não fala sobre a vida dos trouxas, ele costuma pedir para não destruirmos o colégio e os planos que temos para o futuro e coisas assim.

**— _Fascinante! _— exclamou, quando Harry lhe contou como se usava o telefone. —_ Engenhoso_, verdade, quantas maneiras os trouxas encontraram de viver sem o auxílio da magia.**

— Ele tem um ponto lá. — concedeu Frank — É impressionante a criatividade dos trouxas para fazer as coisas sem magia.

— Visto que os trouxas não sabem que magia existe, eu diria que é uma necessidade. — respondeu Lily.

**Harry recebeu notícias de Hogwarts, numa bela manhã, cerca de uma semana depois de chegar à Toca. Ele e Rony desceram para tomar café e encontraram o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley e Ginny já sentados à mesa da cozinha. No instante em que viu Harry, Ginny sem querer derrubou a tigela de mingau no chão fazendo um estardalhaço.**

James sentiu simpatia pela menina, ele realmente fazia coisas idiotas quando Lily estava por perto. Mesmo agora ele tinha ainda tinha medo de fazer algo errado e afastar a menina outra vez.

**A garota parecia muito propensa a derrubar coisas sempre que Harry entrava. **

Remus, Sirius e Alice caíram na gargalhada.

— E eu que achava que só Pontas fazia coisas idiotas. — Sirius riu

— Eu não derrubo as coisas. — James tentou se defender sabendo que era inútil. Seus amigos não lhe davam uma folga nesse sentido. E ele sequer poderia revidar. Alice já tinha conquistado o garoto que queria e era feliz com Frank. Aluado era completamente obcecado com o lance de ser um lobisomem e evitava qualquer tipo de relação. Uma paixão parecia impossível na mente do maroto lupino. E Almofadinhas era... Almofadinhas. Depois de viver numa família conhecida por casamentos arranjados e sabendo que muitas meninas o queriam para fazer parte da família Black. Sirius se tornara completamente cínico com amor e relacionamentos. Todas as suas relações eram passageiras e ele afirmava ser feliz assim. Então James por ser o único com uma paixão não correspondida era vitima de todo o tipo de gozações.

— Mas costuma esquecer o que está falando ou fazendo. — retrucou Remus — causando as situações mais divertidas.

Severus se sentia divido entre a vontade de sorrir, afinal Potter estava sendo zombado pelos seus amigos. E a raiva por saber que o motivo da zombaria era sua suposta paixão por Lily.

A ruiva olhou para James meio que surpresa. Ela nunca pensara realmente o que acontecia quando ela rejeitava o moreno. Saber que seus amigos o gozavam por isso e lembrando a forma que ela tratou James muitas vezes, a fazia se sentir um pouco culpada.

**Ela mergulhou debaixo da mesa para apanhar a tigela e reapareceu com o rosto rubro como um sol poente.**

— Ao menos você não é ruivo. — disse Alice tirando sarro do amigo.

**Harry, fingindo não notar, sentou-se e aceitou a torrada que a Sra. Weasley lhe oferecia.**

James aprovou silenciosamente o comportamento de Harry para não constranger Ginny. Algo que seus amigos poderiam ter umas lições.

**— Cartas da escola — disse o Sr. Weasley, passando a Harry e Rony envelopes idênticos de pergaminho amarelado, endereçados com tinta verde. — Dumbledore já sabe que você está aqui, Harry, ele não perde um detalhe, aquele homem.**

— Eu espero que ela esteja errada quanto a isso, já que significaria que Dumbledore saberia o quão maltratado Harry é na casa da minha irmã. — comentou Lily mantendo o tom de amargura no mínimo. Ela não poderia esquecer como Tuney tratava seu filho, mas remoer isso o tempo todo não ajudaria em nada.

James torcia silenciosamente para Lily ter razão. Os livros estavam destruindo lentamente a imagem que ele tinha do bom diretor.

**Vocês dois também receberam — acrescentou ele, quando Fred e George entraram descontraídos, ainda de pijamas.**

— E eles não gritaram e saíram correndo por Harry estar sentado a mesa. — Sirius não resistiu dar uma alfinetada. Pessoas apaixonadas eram tão fáceis de provocar.

**Durante alguns minutos fez-se silêncio enquanto todos liam as cartas. A de Harry mandava-o tomar o Expresso de Hogwarts como sempre na estação de King's Cross, no dia 1º de setembro. Trazia também uma lista dos novos livros que ia precisar para o próximo ano letivo.**

**MATERIAL PARA OS ALUNOS DA SEGUNDA SÉRIE:**

**_O Livro Padrão de feitiços, 2ª série_**

**de Miranda Goshawk**

**_ Como dominar um espírito agourento _**

**de Gilderoy Lockhart**

**_ Como se divertir com vampiros_**

** de Gilderoy Lockhart**

**_ Férias com bruxas malvadas_**

** de Gilderoy Lockhart**

**_ Viagens com trasgos_**

**de Gilderoy Lockhart**

**_ Excursões com vampiros _**

**de Gilderoy Lockhart**

**_ Passeios com lobisomens _**

**de Gilderoy Lockhart**

**_ Um ano com o Iéti _**

**de Gilderoy Lockhart**

— É impossível esse imbecil ter escrito sete livros. — Frank resmungava em voz baixa enquanto os outros conversavam.

— Sete livros do Lockhart? — perguntou James incrédulo. — Quem seria louco de recomendar isso para os alunos do segundo ano? Parece uma forma de torturar os alunos.

— Provavelmente uma bruxa fã. — disse Sirius olhando para Alice, todos os marotos sabiam que ela achava Lockhart bonito durante a adolescência.

— Pode ser o próprio Lockhart que foi nomeado professor, depois de Quirrell não seria surpreendente. — opinou Remus.

Todos pareciam horrorizados com a perspectiva de Lockhart ser professor. Embora Alice por um motivo diferente dos demais, ela seria alvo de brincadeiras durante todo o livro, caso isso acontecesse.

**Fred, que terminara de ler a lista, deu uma espiada na de Harry.**

**— Mandaram você comprar todos os livros de Lockhart também! — admirou-se. — O novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas deve ser fã dele, aposto que é uma bruxa.**

— Então é provável que todos os alunos tenham que comprar todos esses livros. — Remus se lamentou. — Uma grande quantidade de dinheiro investida em livros de um homem que não consegue duelar sem jogar a própria varinha longe.

Até Severus estava se lamentando pelo gasto inútil de dinheiro. Ele próprio tinha que usar livros que foram de sua mãe, e poderia imaginar o que esse gasto acarretaria para alguns alunos.

**Ao dizer isto, o olhar de Fred cruzou com o de sua mãe e ele rapidamente voltou a atenção para a sua geléia.**

**— Esse material não vai sair barato — comentou George, lançando um olhar rápido aos pais. — Os livros de Lockhart são bem carinhos...**

James se sentiu mal pelos Weasley, afinal eles estavam ajudando Harry. E ele sabia como era para alguém não poder comprar o material escolar. Não por experiência própria, mas Remus era o mais humilde dos marotos e ele próprio e Sirius sempre arrumavam um modo de comprarem livros a mais, ou esqueceram que já haviam comprado e seria um desperdício se Remus não os usasse.

**— Daremos um jeito — disse a Sra. Weasley, embora tivesse a expressão preocupada. — Espero poder comprar a maioria do material de Ginny de segunda mão.**

Severus tentou não pensar na semelhança com a sua própria situação.

**— Ah, você vai entrar para Hogwarts este ano? — perguntou Harry a Ginny.**

**Ela confirmou com a cabeça, corando até a raiz dos cabelos flamejantes e enfiou o cotovelo na manteigueira.**

— Viu Pontas, ao menos você nunca fez isso. Nas vezes que Lily ter perguntou algo sem gritar você apenas olha para ela como idiota e nunca responde. — Sirius aproveitou a chance para tirar sarro do amigo.

**Felizmente ninguém viu exceto Harry porque, naquele momento, o irmão mais velho de Rony, Percy, entrou na cozinha. Já estava vestido, o distintivo de monitor em Hogwarts preso no suéter sem mangas.**

— Ele usa o distintivo em casa? — perguntou James surpreso. — Nem mesmo Aluado era tão ruim.

— Eu não fiquei todo bobo por ser monitor. — resmungou Remus.

— Você apenas olhava o distintivo por horas a fio, como se ele fosse conversar com você. — acrescentou Sirius.

Remus deu os ombros. Ele apenas fazia isso porque não acreditava que Dumbledore tinha nomeado um lobisomem como monitor.

**— Dia — disse Percy animado. — Lindo dia.**

**Sentou-se na única cadeira desocupada, mas quase imediatamente levantou-se de um salto, erguendo do assento um espanador de penas cinzentas que parecia estar na muda — pelo menos foi isso que Harry pensou que fosse, até ver que a coisa respirava.**

— Imagino que seja a coruja idosa. — suspirou Alice com pena do bicho. Ela adorava animais.

**— Erroll — exclamou Rony, recolhendo a coruja inerte da mão de Percy e extraindo uma carta que ela trazia presa sob a asa. — _Finalmente_ chegou a resposta de Hermione. Escrevi a ela avisando que íamos tentar salvar você dos Dursley.**

— E por que você não avisou ao Harry que ele iria ser salvo? — resmungou Snape se lembrando de como Lily ficara aflita durante o capitulo. Saber que seu filho seria salvo em breve teria aliviado parte do seu sofrimento.

**Ele levou Errol até um poleiro na porta dos fundos e tentou fazê-lo encarrapitar-se, mas a coruja tornou a desmontar, por isso Rony a deitou na tábua de escorrer, resmungando "Patético".**

— Ela é idosa, você deveria agradecer por ela se esforçar para entregar sua carta. — Alice cruzou os braços.

**Em seguida ele abriu a carta de Mione e leu-a em voz alta.**

**_Queridos Rony e Harry, se estiver aí._**

**_Espero que tudo tenha corrido bem, que Harry esteja bem e que você não tenha feito nada ilegal para tirá-lo de lá, Rony, porque isso criará problemas para o Harry também. _**

— É bom saber que ao menos Hermione tem bom senso. — disse Lily aliviada. Ela tinha a impressão que se deixasse Ron e Harry sozinhos, eles seriam tão ruins como Sirius e James.

**_Tenho estado realmente preocupada e, se Harry estiver bem, por favor, mande me dizer logo,_**

— Se tiver mal ela prefere não saber. — Sirius não perdia a chance de implicar com Hermione.

**_mas talvez seja melhor usar outra coruja, porque acho que mais uma entrega talvez mate essa aí._**

Alice olhava para o livro aflita, querendo ajudar a coruja.

**_Estou muito ocupada, estudando, é claro..._**

— Mas eles estão de férias. — Sirius suspirou.

— Você já estudou nas férias. — provocou Remus sabendo que seus amigos tinham estudado para ser animagos em todas as horas possíveis, algo pelo que ele seria eternamente grato.

— Mas não a matéria da escola. Só coisas divertidas. — corrigiu James sabendo ao que o amigo se referia.

**— Como é que _pode!_ — exclamou Rony horrorizado. — Estamos de férias!**

**_E vamos a Londres na próxima quarta-feira comprar os livros novos. Por que não nos encontramos no Beco Diagonal?_**

**_Mande notícias do que está acontecendo, assim que puder. _**

— Acho que eles entenderam que você quer noticia, desde a primeira vez que você disse. — brincou Frnak.

**_Afetuosamente,_**

**_Mione._**

**— Bom, isso se encaixa perfeitamente. Podemos ir comprar todo o material de vocês, também — disse a Sra. Weasley, começando a tirar a mesa. — Que é que vocês estão planejando fazer hoje?**

**Harry, Rony, Fred e George estavam pensando em subir o morro até um pequeno prado que pertencia aos Weasley. Era cercado de árvores que bloqueavam a visão da cidadezinha embaixo, o que significava que podiam praticar quadribol lá,**

James sorriu completamente extasiado. Seu filho poderia jogar Quadribol nas férias.

** desde que não voassem muito alto. Não podiam usar bolas de quadribol de verdade, pois seria difícil explicar se escapulissem e sobrevoassem a cidade;**

— O Balaço seria realmente difícil, mas a Goles é uma bola comum e o pomo você pode falar que é um projeto para feira de ciências, algo controlado por controle remoto. — disse James.

Lily, Remus e até mesmo Severus encararam James surpreso. Uma coisa era ele ter tido Estudo dos Trouxas, mas saber isso era impressionante.

— Pontas deixou escapar o pomo uma vez e uma trouxa viu. E ela perguntou se ele tinha feito pra feira de ciências. E ela mostrou um cachorro que era controlado a distancia por algo eletrônico. — explicou Sirius. Ele tinha gostado da menina porque ela escolheu um cachorro para o projeto.

Frank e Alice encaram a conversa confusos. Nenhum dos dois sabia o que era controle remoto. Alice deu os ombros e continou a ler.

**em vez disso, atiravam maçãs uns para os outros.**

— Teria sido mais inteligente enfeiçar as frutas para se comportarem como as bolas. Um limão para o pomo. Um melão para a goles e duas jacas para balaços.

Lily fez uma careta de desgosto ao imaginar ser acertada por uma jaca voadora.

**Revezaram-se para montar a Nimbus 2000 de Harry, que era, sem nenhum favor, a melhor vassoura; a velha Shooting Star de Rony muitas vezes perdia na corrida para as borboletas que apareciam.**

— _Shooting Star? _ Perguntou James incrédulo. Eu tive uma um ano antes de entrar para Hogwarts.

— Deve ter sido de algum irmão dele. — Remus lembrou ao amigo que nem todos compravam as vassouras lançadas todo ano.

**Cinco minutos depois os garotos estavam subindo o morro, as vassouras nos ombros. Tinham perguntado a Percy se queria acompanhá-los, mas ele respondera que estava ocupado. Harry até ali só tinha visto Percy às refeições; ele passava o resto do tempo trancado no quarto.**

— O que é bom, visto que ele é um chato insuportável. — comentou Sirius.

**— Gostaria de saber o que ele está aprontando — disse Fred, franzindo a testa. — Está tão mudado. O resultado das provas dele chegou um dia antes de você; doze N.O.M.s e ele nem cantou vitória.**

— Doze? — engasgou Alice — Que tipo de pessoa tira doze .s? Eu quase morri pra tirar oito. A pessoa tem que estudar dia e noite!

Severus tinha feito nove mais ele não iria compartilhar essa informação.

Frank cruzou os braços, ele tinha conseguido dez e era uma ótima marca.

Remus olhou acusadoramente para seus amigos. Ele tinha feito oito como Alice, o fato de ser lobisomem tirava um importante tempo de estudo.

— É impossível qualquer um de vocês ter feito doze. Eu fiz doze e nenhum de vocês pegou matéria o suficiente para isso. — disse Lily olhando para os rapazes. Com os marotos tudo era possível.

— Não olhe para mim, eu fiz onze, tenho coisas melhores para fazer do que perder meu tempo sentado fazendo provas. — disse Sirius olhando para James.

— Você pode continuar lendo. — James tentou fugir do assunto.

— Não pode não, quantos N.O.M.s você fez? — Lily perguntou estreitando os olhos.

— Quinze, mas não é grande coisa. — James tentou se explicar.

— Não é grande coisa? Como assim não é grande coisa? Deve ter sido o record do ano. Foi por isso que Dumbledore te nomeou monitor-chefe? Como você fez quinze? — Lily disparou pergunta atrás de pergunta sem dar tempo pro moreno responder.

Quando ela fez uma pausa para pegar o folego James explicou:

— Não foi nada demais. Eu estava comentando como os professores exageravam com isso de estuda muito, quando a matéria do quinto ano era tão fácil. Dai Rabicho, sabem Peter, me disse que isso era porque eu não fazia as mesmas matérias que ele. Então eu decidi fazer todas as matérias dele, além das minhas. Eu perguntei a Minnie se eu podia fazer as provas e ela disse que nada impedia um aluno de tentar. Embora sem a preparação adequada não seria possível e blá blá blá. — James contava a historia como se alunos pedirem para fazer N.O.M.s a mais acontecesse todos os dias. — Então eu dei uma lida na matéria de Rabicho e fiz as provas. Almofadinhas começou fazendo junto comigo, mas ficou entediado.

— E quando essa aposta foi feita? — perguntou Lily tentando entender como o maroto poderia ter aprendido o conteúdo de cinco anos de educação mágica lendo.

James olhou para Remus como se a pergunta tivesse sido dirigida ao lobisomem.

— Um mês antes dos exames se eu não me engano. — Remus respondeu.

— Foi por isso que Peter saiu vestido de havaiana dançando ula ula no primeiro dia de aula do sexto ano? — perguntou Frank, que lembrava de ter ouvido algo sobre perder uma aposta.

— Foi, hilário neh? — Sirius sorria só de lembrar. — Você imagina que após cinco anos ele sabe melhor que apostar contra a gente.

Severus apenas olhava a conversa sentido a pontada familiar de raiva e inveja. Era fácil fazer esse tipo de coisa quando não tinha com o que se preocupar. Ele se perguntou se Potter seria tão bom se não tivesse o mundo a sua disposição.

Alice ainda rindo da lembrança, voltou a ler.

**— Níveis Ordinários em Magia — explicou Gorge, vendo o olhar intrigado de Harry. — Gui recebeu doze também. Se não nos cuidarmos vamos ter outro monitor-chefe na família. Acho que não iríamos suportar a vergonha.**

— Eu sempre disse que se tornar monitor era uma vergonha. Monitor chefe então é algo que eu não tenho palavras para descrever o tamanho da desgraça. — Sirius alfinetou os amigos.

Remus ignorou acostumado com esses comentários desde que se tornara monitor. E James não ligava pro que Almofadinhas falasse a esse respeito, desde que descobrira quem era a Monitora-Chefe.

**Gui era o filho mais velho dos Weasley. Ele e o irmão logo abaixo, Carlinhos, já tinham terminado Hogwarts. Harry nunca vira nenhum dos dois, mas sabia que Carlinhos estava na Romênia estudando dragões e Gui, no Egito, trabalhando no banco dos bruxos, o Gringotes.**

— Monitor-Chefe e trabalhando no Gringotes. Aposto que Gui deve ser a versão mais velha de Percy. — disse Alice para implicar com James pelo cargo.

**— Não sei como mamãe e papai vão poder comprar todo o nosso material escolar este ano — disse George depois de algum tempo. — Cinco conjuntos de livros do Lockhart! E Ginny precisa de vestes, uma varinha e todo o resto...**

James sentiu uma pontada de constrangimento. Eçe não podia imaginar como os Weasley se sentiam em relação a falta de dinheiro, e ainda assim eles estavam acolhendo Harry.

**Harry não disse nada. Sentiu-se um pouco constrangido. Guardado no cofre subterrâneo do Banco de Gringotes, em Londres, havia uma pequena fortuna que seus pais lhe haviam deixado.**

— Pequena? — brincou Frank — comparada a que? A todo ouro do Gringotes.

— Harry teve acesso apenas ao dinheiro da família, as joias e outras coisas estão num cofre separado. — respondeu James perdendo completamente o tom de brincadeira que Frank tinha usado.

Severus revirou os olhos. Potter nunca deixaria de ser exibido.

**Naturalmente, era somente no mundo dos bruxos que ele tinha dinheiro; não se podia usar galeões, sicles e nuques em lojas de trouxas. Ele nunca mencionara aos Dursley sua conta no Banco de Gringotes, pois achava que o horror que eles tinham à magia não se estenderia a um montão de ouro.**

— Harry certamente tem um ponto, não vejo Tuney dizendo não a montes de dinheiro sem importar a origem. Apenas olhe para o marido dela. — comentou Severus mordaz.

**A Sra. Weasley acordou-os bem cedo na quarta-feira seguinte. Depois de comerem rapidamente uma dúzia de sanduíches de _bacon_ cada um,**

Sirius sentiu a barriga roncar. Esse já era o quarto capitulo sem comida.

** eles vestiram os casacos e a Sra. Weasley apanhou um vaso de flor no console da cozinha e espiou dentro dele.**

**— Estamos com o estoque baixo, Arthur — suspirou. — Teremos que comprar mais hoje... Ah, muito bem, hóspedes primeiro! Pode começar, Harry querido!**

**E ela lhe ofereceu o vaso de flor.**

James fez uma careta. Ele detestada Flu. Vassouras eram formas muito melhores para se viajar.

**Harry olhou para os Weasley, que o observavam.**

**— Q-que é que eu tenho que fazer? — gaguejou.**

— Ele nunca viajou de pó de flu. Pobre Harry. A primeira vez é sempre pior. — Remus se lamentou.

**— Ele nunca viajou com Pó de Flu — disse Rony de repente. — Desculpe Harry, eu me esqueci.**

**— Nunca? — admirou-se o Sr. Weasley. — Mas como foi que você chegou ao Beco Diagonal para comprar seu material escolar no ano passado?**

**— Fui de metrô...**

**— Verdade? — exclamou o Sr. Weasley animado. — Havia _escapadas_ rolantes? Como é que...**

Os que conheciam as escadas rolantes estavam rindo.

— Me pergunto o que é uma _escapada rolante._ Será que é quando você da uma fugidinha com uma gordinha, tem uma ladeira no caminho? — perguntou Sirius

Alice voltou a ler antes que Sirius pudesse falar mais besteira.

**— _Agora_ não, Arthur — disse a Sra. Weasley. — O Pó de Flu é muito mais rápido, querido, mas meu Deus, se você nunca o usou antes...**

— Todos tiveram uma primeira vez usando pó de flu. — Severus revirou os olhos para o drama.

**— Ele vai conseguir, mamãe — disse Fred. — Harry observe a gente primeiro.**

**Fred apanhou uma pitada de pó brilhante no vaso de flor, foi até a lareira e atirou o pó no fogo.**

**Com um rugido, as chamas ficaram verde-esmeralda e mais altas do que Fred, que entrou nelas e gritou "Beco Diagonal!" e desapareceu.**

— Porque isso realmente o ensinou como sair na lareira correta. — Snape comentou no seu habitual sarcasmo.

**— Você precisa falar bem claro, querido — disse a Sra. Weasley a Harry quando George mergulhou a mão no vaso. — E se certifique se está saindo na grade certa...**

**— Na o quê certa? — perguntou Harry nervoso enquanto as chamas rugiam e arrebatavam George de vista.**

**— Bem, há um número enorme de lareiras de bruxos para você escolher, sabe, mas se você falar com clareza...**

— Eles não estão sendo tranquilizadores para alguém que nunca andou de flu. — Frank concordou com Severus.

**— Ele vai acertar, Molly, não se preocupe — disse o Sr. Weasley, servindo-se de Pó de Flu, também.**

**— Mas, querido, se ele se perder, como é que iríamos explicar à tia e ao tio dele?**

— Tenho certeza que eles não vão se importar. — murmurou Severus.

**— Eles não se importariam — tranqüilizou-a Harry. — Duda ia achar que teria sido uma piada genial se eu me perdesse dentro de uma lareira, não se preocupe.**

Sirius controlou o riso ou a ruiva mataria. Mas na verdade _era_ uma piada genial alguém perdido dentro da lareira.

**— Bem... está bem... você vai depois de Arthur — disse a Sra. Weasley. — Agora, quando entrar no fogo, diga aonde vai...**

— Tire os óculos! — James gemeu. Uma das coisas que ele mais odiava ao usar a lareira era que seus óculos sempre caiam.

**— E mantenha os cotovelos colados ao corpo — aconselhou Rony.**

**— E os olhos fechados — recomendou a Sra. Weasley. — A fuligem...**

**— Não se mexa — disse Rony. — Ou pode acabar caindo na lareira errada... **

— Acho que Harry vai acabar se confundindo com tantos conselhos. — falou Frank

**— Mas cuidado para não entrar em pânico e sair antes da hora; espere até ver Fred e George. **

— E como ele vai _ver_ se a Sra. Weasley disse para manter os olhos fechados? — Severus perguntou

**Harry, fazendo força para guardar tudo isso na cabeça, apanhou uma pitada de Pó de Flu e avançou até a beira do fogo. Inspirou profundamente, lançou o pó nas chamas e entrou; o fogo lhe lembrou uma brisa morna; ele abriu a boca e imediatamente engoliu um monte de cinzas quentes.**

**— B-be-co Diagonal — tossiu.**

Os marotos, Alice e Frank trocaram um olhar preocupado e Lily soube que gaguejar significava problemas.

**A sensação era de estar sendo sugado por um enorme ralo. Ele parecia estar girando muito rápido... o rugido em seus ouvidos era ensurdecedor... e tentou manter os olhos abertos, mas o rodopio das chamas verdes lhe dera enjôo... uma coisa dura bateu no seu cotovelo e ele o prendeu com firmeza junto ao corpo, sempre girando... agora a sensação era de mãos geladas esbofeteando seu rosto... apertando os olhos por trás dos óculos ele viu uma sucessão de lareiras indistintas e relances de aposentos além... os sanduíches de _bacon_ reviravam em sua barriga... ele tornou a fechar os olhos desejando que aquilo parasse e então... caiu, de cara no chão, em cima de uma pedra fria e sentiu a ponta dos óculos se partir.**

Alice fez uma pausa na leitura com uma careta. — Harry realmente precisava ser tão descritivo? Agora sou eu que não quero mais andar de flu.

**Tonto e machucado, coberto de fuligem, ele se levantou desajeitado, segurando os óculos partidos na frente dos olhos. **

James gemeu. Se Harry tivesse a miopia tão forte quando a dele. Estaria quase cego sem óculos.

**Estava totalmente sozinho, mas _onde_ estava ele não fazia idéia. Só sabia dizer que estava de pé numa lareira de pedra, em um lugar que parecia ser uma loja de bruxo grande e mal-iluminada**

Sirius pensou que era melhor ir parar num lugar publico que na casa da sua adorável mãe, por exemplo.

**— mas nada que havia ali tinha a menor probabilidade de aparecer numa lista de material escolar de Hogwarts.**

— Não gosto do som disso. — gemeu Lily. Ela tinha esperanças que Harry fosse parar na Floreios e Borrões por causa do titulo do capitulo.

**Um mostruário próximo continha uma mão murcha em cima de uma almofada, um baralho manchado de sangue e um olho de vidro arregalado.**

Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha. Parecia com a descrição do Largo Grimmald número 12. E nenhum lugar que lembrasse sua casa seria um lugar agradável para Harry estar.

**Máscaras diabólicas o espiavam das paredes, uma variedade de ossos humanos jazia sobre o balcão e instrumentos pontiagudos e enferrujados pendiam do teto,**

— Pare de olhar para coisas assustadoras a saia já daí. — ordenou Lily.

— Se Harry não sabe onde está talvez seja mais perigoso sair que ficar. — comentou Frank ganhando um olhar feio de James em resposta.

— Harry vai ficar bem, o nome do capítulo é Floreios e Borrões. Então de alguma forma ele vai escapar. — James consolou Lily passando a mão pelos cabelos da ruiva, e ainda olhando feio para Frank. Lily se preocupava o suficiente sem esse tipo de comentários.

**E o que era pior, a rua estreita e escura que Harry via pela vitrine empoeirada da loja decididamente não era Beco Diagonal.**

— Provavelmente é a Travessia do Tranco, e nesse caso, Harry deve sair daí urgentemente. — falou Sirius que conhecia a rua pelas vezes que foi obrigado a acompanhar sua mãe quando ia de compras.

Severus cruzou os braços. Esse seria um lugar perigoso para um rapaz com a fama que Harry tinha em relação ao Lorde das Trevas. Mas ele não precisava do olhar feio de Potter para saber que comentários desse tipo em voz alta só serviam para agitar Lily.

**Quanto mais cedo saísse dali melhor. Com o nariz ainda doendo por causa da batida na lareira, Harry se encaminhou depressa e silenciosamente para a porta, mas antes que cobrisse metade da distância, duas pessoas apareceram do outro lado da vitrine — e uma delas era a última pessoa que Harry queria encontrar estando perdido, coberto de fuligem, com os óculos partidos: Draco Malfoy.**

— Como se ter ido parar nessa loja asquerosa não fosse azar suficiente. — reclamou Lily se perguntando por que tudo sempre parecia ir mal para Harry.

James abraçava a ruiva para acalma-la, enquanto pensava que seu filho deveria andar com a Capa da Invisibilidade sempre no bolso. Era útil para situações como essa que pareciam ocorrer com Harry com mais frequência que o normal.

**Harry olhou depressa a toda volta e viu um grande armário preto à esquerda; correu para ele e se fechou dentro, deixando apenas uma frestinha na porta para espiar. Segundos depois, uma sineta tocou e Malfoy entrou na loja.**

Todos ficaram aliviados por Harry ter conseguido um esconderijo rapidamente.

**O homem que entrou atrás dele só podia ser o pai. Tinha a mesma cara fina e pontuda e olhos idênticos, frios e cinzentos. O Sr. Malfoy andou pela loja examinando descansadamente os objetos expostos e tocou uma campainha em cima do balcão antes de se virar para o filho e dizer:**

**— Não toque em nada, Draco.**

**Malfoy, que esticara a mão para o olho de vidro, retrucou:**

**— Pensei que você ia me comprar um presente.**

— Ele quer um presente dessa loja? Ele não faz ideia do quão perigoso algum desses objetos são? — perguntou Remus entre surpreso e indignado.

— É provavelmente por isso que ele quer. — respondeu Sirius venenosamente.

**— Eu disse que ia lhe comprar uma vassoura de corrida — disse o pai tamborilando no balcão.**

**— De que me serve uma vassoura se não faço parte do time da casa? — respondeu Malfoy, com a cara amarrada. — Harry Potter ganhou uma Nimbus 2000 no ano passado. Permissão especial de Dumbledore para ele poder jogar pela Grifinória. Ele nem é tão bom assim, só que é _famoso_... famoso por ter uma _cicatriz_ idiota na testa...**

— Oh! Draquinho esta com ciúmes do Harry. — zombou Alice.

**Malfoy se abaixou para examinar uma prateleira cheia de crânios.**

**— ... todo mundo acha que ele é tão _sabido_, o maravilhoso _Potter_ com sua _cicatriz_ e sua _vassoura_...**

— Porque derrotar o Lorde das Trevas e vencer no Quadribol está tudo no mesmo nível. — zombou Severus olhando para James.

"_Ignore-o"_, pensava James, _"Se vocês brigarem só ira irritar Lily, e ela já têm muito para se preocupar com os livros."._

Snape o tempo todo não era a forma certa de agradar Lily.

**— Você já me contou isso no mínimo dez vezes — disse o Sr. Malfoy, com um olhar de censura para o filho. — E gostaria de lembrar-lhe que não é prudente demonstrar que não gosta de Harry Potter, não quando a maioria do nosso povo acha que ele é o herói que fez o Lord das Trevas desaparecer... ah, Sr. Borgin.**

— Eles estão na Borgin & Burkes. — esclareceu Sirius — A maior loja da Travessa do Tranco. A boa noticia é que não fica longe do Beco Diagonal.

**Um homem curvado aparecera atrás do balcão, alisando os cabelos untados de óleo para afastá-los do rosto.**

**— Sr. Malfoy, que prazer revê-lo — disse o Sr. Borgin untuoso como os seus cabelos. — Encantado, e o jovem Malfoy, também, encantado. Em que posso servi-los? Preciso lhes mostrar, chegou hoje, e a um preço muito módico...**

James fez uma careta pro livro. Ouvir objeto das trevas sendo negociados não era algo que ele queria ouvir. Na verdade, ele estava contando os segundos para que Harry saísse da loja.

**— Não vou comprar nada hoje, Sr. Borgin, vou vender — disse o Sr. Malfoy.**

**— Vender? — O sorriso se embaçou levemente no rosto do Borgin.**

— Ele não gosta de comprar coisas das famílias mais antigas, porque sabem o valor real dos objetos e ele não consegue uma boa margem de lucro. — explicou Sirius com voz de tédio. — Ele quase chorava quando minha mãe aparecia para vender algo.

**— O senhor ouviu falar, é claro, que o Ministério está fazendo mais blitze — disse o Sr. Malfoy, puxando um rolo de pergaminho do bolso interno do casaco e desenrolando-o para Sr. Borgin ler. — Tenho em casa uns, ah, objetos que podem me causar embaraços, se o Ministério aparecesse...**

— O que significa que são altamente ilegais, se ele não pode simplesmente comprar o silencio do funcionário. — esclareceu James.

**O Sr. Borgin encaixou um pincenê na ponta do nariz e percorreu a lista.**

**— O Ministério certamente não ousaria incomodá-lo, não é, meu senhor?**

— O Ministério não deveria se importar com quem é rico ou não. Justiça é igual para todos. — resmungou Lily com raiva. Ao ver Frank, James e Sirius trocarem um olhar que dizia que os três sabiam por experiência própria que não era assim, que as coisas funcionavam, a ruiva acrescentou. — Eu sei que as coisas estão longe de ser dessa forma na pratica, mas não quer dizer que esteja correto e que todos devemos nos conformar com isso.

Severus sufocou um suspiro exasperado. As coisas que Lily defendia eram ótimas na teoria, mas uma causa perdida pra se por em pratica. A ruiva ainda acreditava em coisas como: a verdade sempre prevalece, o bem vence o mal, etc. Coisas que não funcionavam muito bem no mundo real.

**O Sr. Malfoy crispou os lábios.**

**— Até agora não me visitaram. O nome Malfoy ainda impõe um certo respeito, mas o Ministério está ficando cada vez mais intrometido. Há boatos de uma nova lei de proteção aos trouxas: com certeza aquele bobalhão pulguento, apreciador de trouxas, Arthur Weasley está por trás disso...**

— Então é por isso que ele esta preocupado. É um funcionário que ele não pode subornar. — sorriu Alice.

**Harry sentiu uma onda escaldante de raiva.**

**— ... e como vê, alguns desses venenos poderiam fazer _parecer_...**

— Que você está pensando em torturar ou matar alguém? — acrescentou James.

— Alguns venenos são usados em partes de antídotos. — defendeu Lily que amava poções e sabia que alguns ingredientes perigosos poderiam ser usados para algo bom. — Não é o veneno em si que é mal, e sim o uso dado para ele.

— Certamente Malfoy pensou em fazer antídotos e distribuir por ai. — resmungou James.

Lily apenas deu os ombros em resposta. Ela queria defender os ingredientes, não Malfoy.

**— Compreendo, meu senhor, naturalmente — disse o Sr. Borgin. — Deixe-me ver...**

**— Pode me dar _aquilo?_ — interrompeu Draco, apontando para a mão murcha sobre a almofada.**

**— Ah, a Mão da Glória! — disse o Sr. Borgin, abandonando a lista de Malfoy e correndo para perto de Draco. — Ponha-lhe uma vela e ela dá luz apenas a quem a segura! A melhor amiga dos ladrões e saqueadores! O seu filho tem ótimo gosto, meu senhor.**

— Tenho certeza que Lucius amará ouvir que seu filho tem o gosto igual o de ladroes e saqueadores. — comentou Severus com sarcasmo. Ele tinha conhecido Malfoy em Hogwarts e sabia que veria isso como um insulto implícito.

**— Espero que o meu filho venha a ser mais do que um ladrão ou um saqueador, Borgin — disse o Sr. Malfoy com frieza, ao que o Sr. Borgin respondeu depressa:**

**— Sem ofensa, meu senhor, não tive intenção de ofender...**

— Ao menos não na sua frente, tenho certeza que o ofenderá muito pelas costas assim que ele sair. — falou Sirius

**— Mas, se as notas dele não melhorarem — disse o Sr. Malfoy com maior frieza ainda —, pode ser que ele realmente só tenha talento para isto.**

— Essa não é a forma correta de se incentivar uma criança. — criticou Frank.

— Tenho certeza que ser um bom pai esta no final da lista de coisas com as quais Lucius se preocupa. — comentou Sirius amargo — Riqueza, poder, status de sangue. Essas são as prioridades, a família é apenas um meio para um fim.

Remus pôs a mão no ombro do amigo, sabendo que ele falava mais de sua própria família que sobre os Malfoys.

**— Não é minha culpa — retrucou Draco. — Todos os professores têm alunos preferidos, aquela Hermione Granger...**

— Lucius vai odiar ouvir que do seu próprio filho que ele é pior aluno que uma _nascida trouxa_. — comentou Severus. Ele pegou o olhar de Lily e soube que ambos estavam pensando em uma palavra muito mais ofensiva. Snape não pode deixar de se perguntar se aquele dia sempre estaria entre eles. Ele tinha prometido a si mesmo evitar aquela palavra a todo custo.

**— Pensei que você sentiria vergonha se uma menina que nem pertence a família de bruxos passasse a sua frente em todos os exames — comentou com rispidez o Sr. Malfoy.**

— A única vergonha que Draco deveria sentir era ter você como pai. — retrucou James.

**— Ha! — exclamou Harry baixinho, satisfeito de ver Draco com cara de quem está ao mesmo tempo envergonhado e aborrecido.**

**— É a mesma coisa em toda parte — disse o Sr. Borgin, com sua voz untuosa. — Ter sangue de bruxo conta cada vez menos em toda parte...**

— É impossível continuar se casando apenas entre as famílias de sangue puro, não há bruxos o suficiente. Se as pessoas conseguissem enxergar o obvio. — se lamentou Frank.

**— Não para mim — respondeu o Sr. Malfoy, com as narinas tremendo.**

**— Não, meu senhor, nem para mim — disse o Sr. Borgin, fazendo uma grande reverencia.**

— Isso porque vocês são dois idiotas. — murmurou Sirius.

**— Neste caso, talvez possamos voltar à minha lista — disse o Sr. Malfoy rispidamente. — Estou com um pouco de pressa, Borgin, tenho negócios importantes a tratar hoje em outro lugar.**

— Ou precisa se livrar desses itens o mais depressa possível — concluiu Remus.

**Os dois começaram a barganhar. Harry observou nervoso que Draco se aproximava cada vez mais do lugar em que ele estava escondido, examinando os objetos à venda. Draco parou para examinar um grande rolo de corda de enforcar e para ler, rindo, o cartão colocado em um magnífico colar de opalas. _Cuidado:_ _Não toque. Amaldiçoado — Tirou a vida de dezenove donos trouxas até hoje._**

— Qual a graça de um colar que tirou a vida de dezenove pessoas? — perguntou Alice horrorizada.

**Draco se virou e notou o armário bem em frente. Adiantou-se... esticou a mão para o puxador e...**

Alice fez uma pausa dramática e todos olharam para o livro, apreensivos.

**— Fechado — disse o Sr. Malfoy ao balcão. — Vamos, Draco!**

— Não me assuste desse jeito. — reclamou Lly que já tinha imaginado vários cenários onde Harry era descoberto.

**Harry enxugou a testa na manga ao ver Draco se afastar.**

**— Bom dia para o senhor, Sr. Borgin. Aguardo-o amanhã em casa para apanhar a mercadoria.**

— E aposto que agora ele vai falar o que _realmente _pensa dos Malfoys. — comentou Sirius

**No instante em que a porta se fechou, o Sr. Borgin abandonou seus modos untuosos.**

**— Bom dia para o senhor, _Senhor_ Malfoy, e, se as histórias que correm forem verdadeiras, o senhor não me vendeu metade do que tem escondido em sua _casa_... **

— Ele provavelmente só vendeu o que não conseguiu esconder. — concordou Remus.

**E, continuando a resmungar ameaçador, o Sr. Borgin desapareceu no quarto dos fundos. Harry esperou um pouco, caso ele voltasse, e, em seguida, o mais silenciosamente que pôde, saiu do armário, passou pelos mostruários de vidro e pela porta afora.**

**Harry olhou para os lados, segurando os óculos partidos. Saíra em uma ruela sombria que parecia totalmente ocupada por lojas que se dedicavam às Artes das Trevas. A que ele acabara de deixar, a Borgin & Burkes, parecia ser a maior, mas em frente havia uma grande coleção de cabeças jívaras na vitrine, e duas portas abaixo, uma enorme gaiola pululava com gigantescas aranhas negras. Dois bruxos mal vestidos o observavam da sombra de um portal, cochichando entre si. **

James apertou suavemente a mão de Lily, ambos se sentiam extremamente nervosos por Harry estar andando sozinho num local tão perigoso. A ruiva fez uma anotação mental para não deixar Harry usar Flu no futuro.

**Apreensivo, Harry saiu caminhando, tentando segurar os óculos no lugar e esperando, sem muita esperança, conseguir encontrar uma saída daquele lugar.**

— Isso não é hora para ser pessimista. — reclamou Sirius. Harry tinha um dom de fazer as coisas ainda piores do que eram com esses pensamentos.

**Uma velha placa de madeira, pendurada acima de uma loja que vendia velas envenenadas, informava que ele se encontrava na Travessa do Tranco. Isto não adiantou muito, pois Harry nunca ouvira falar naquele lugar.**

Frank suspirou. Harry realmente precisava se informar melhor sobre o mundo mágico.

**Imaginou que talvez não tivesse falado com bastante clareza ao entrar na lareira dos Weasley porque tinha a boca cheia de cinzas. Pensou no que fazer, tentando ficar calmo.**

— Apenas continue procurando uma saída e _não_ peça informações. — aconselhou Sirius. Se percebessem que Harry estava perdido...

**— Não está perdido, está, querido? — disse uma voz ao seu ouvido, assustando-o.**

— Se afaste dela. — gemeu James. Ele só iria respirar aliviado novamente quando Harry saísse desse lugar perigoso.

**Uma bruxa idosa estava ao lado dele, segurando uma bandeja com objetos que se pareciam horrivelmente com unhas humanas. Ela riu dele mostrando dentes cobertos de limo. Harry recuou.**

**— Estou bem, obrigado — disse. — Só estou...**

— Não fale com estranhos. — reclamou Lily. — Isso não é hora para ser educado.

— _Você_ esta reclamando porque Harry está sendo educado? — perguntou Sirius incrédulo.

— Estou reclamando dele estar se colocando em risco por ser educado com uma estranha. — Lily respondeu estreitando os olhos. Ela tinha certeza que Sirius destorceria essas palavras no futuro.

**— HARRY! O que você está fazendo aqui?**

— Quem poderia saber o nome de Harry num lugar desses? — perguntou Remus surpreso.

**O coração de Harry deu um salto. O da bruxa também: as unhas cascatearam por cima dos seus pés e ela começou a xingar ao mesmo tempo que a forma maciça de Hagrid, o guarda-caças de Hogwatts, veio se aproximando em grandes passadas, seus olhinhos de besouros negros faiscando por cima da barba arrepiada.**

James e Lily suspiraram aliviados. Harry estaria seguro ao lado de Hagrid.

— E o que Hagrid está fazendo num lugar desses? — perguntou Severus venenosamente. Era um lugar estranho para o Guarda-caças aparecer.

— Tenho certeza que ele tem um bom motivo para andar por lá, diferente de outras pessoas que só procuram coisas sobre Artes das Trevas. — respondeu Sirius deixando claro que Snape se incluía entre essas pessoas.

Ambos se olharam como se estivessem esperando o outro sacar a varinha, mas após alguns segundos sem que fizesse outra coisa a não ser se olhar, Alice voltou a ler?.

**— Hagrid! — exclamou Harry revelando alívio na voz rouca. — Eu me perdi... Pó de Flu...**

**Hagrid agarrou Harry pela nuca e afastou-o da bruxa, derrubando a bandeja que ela levava. O guincho que ela soltou acompanhou-os durante todo o trajeto pelas ruelas tortuosas até tornarem a ver a luz do sol. Harry divisou à distância um edifício de mármore muito branco que já conhecia: o Banco de Gringotes. Hagrid o levara direto ao Beco Diagonal.**

Lily não pode evitar sorrir a menção do Beco Diagonal. Principalmente porque Harry finalmente saiu daquela Travessa horrível

**— Você está horrível! — exclamou Hagrid, espanando a fuligem que cobria Harry com tanta força que quase o derrubou numa barrica de bosta de dragão à porta da farmácia.**

— Tenho certeza que derruba-lo melhoraria muito a aparência de Harry. — brincou Sirius, mas se calou ao ver que a ruiva segurava a varinha numa mão, como se estivesse esperando um motivo para azara-lo.

** — Se esquivando pela Travessa do Tranco, não sei, não, um lugar suspeito, Harry, não quero que ninguém o veja lá...**

— E quanto a ser visto lá? — perguntou Severus com malicia.

A única coisa que o salvou de um feitiço de Sirius era que Lily ainda segurava a varinha.

**— _Isso_ eu percebi — disse Harry, abaixando-se quando Hagrid fez menção de espaná-lo outra vez. — Eu lhe falei, eu me perdi, e o que é que você estava fazendo lá?**

**— _Eu_ estava procurando repelente para lesmas carnívoras — rosnou Hagrid. — Elas estão acabando com os repolhos da escola. Você não está sozinho?**

— Como eu disse, Hagrid tinha um _bom_ motivo. — Sirius olhou para Snape o desafiando a contradize-lo.

**— Estou na casa dos Weasley, mas nos separamos – explicou Harry. — Tenho que encontrá-los...**

**Os dois começaram a descer a rua juntos.**

**— Por que é que você nunca respondeu as minhas cartas?— perguntou Hagrid a Harry enquanto caminhavam (o garoto tinha que dar três passos para cada passada das enormes botas de Hagrid).**

— Harry! Você não escreveu para Hagrid depois que estava seguro na casa de Ron? — perguntou Lily meio chateada com a atitude do filho. Hagrid teria ficado preocupado.

**Harry explicou tudo sobre Dobby e os Dursley.**

**— Trouxas nojentos — rosnou Hagrid. — Se eu tivesse sabido...**

— Ainda dá tempo de azara-los. — incentivou Sirius.

James apenas assentiu com cabeça. Era bom de Hagrid se preocupar com Harry. Mas não via o que ele podia fazer contra os Dursley. Não é como se o gigante pudesse entrar lá a amaldiçoar todos como James certamente gostaria de fazer.

**— Harry! Harry! Aqui!**

**Harry ergueu os olhos e viu Hermione Granger parada no alto das escadas brancas de Gringotes. A garota desceu correndo ao encontro deles, os cabelos castanhos e fartos esvoaçando para trás.**

— Sempre as melhores descrições. — Frank sorriu.

**— Que aconteceu com os seus óculos? Alô, Hagrid... Ah, que_ maravilha_ rever vocês... Vai entrar no Gringotes, Harry?**

— Tome folego para que ele possa responder. — implicou Sirius.

**— Assim que eu encontrar os Weasley — respondeu Harry.**

**— Você não vai ter que esperar muito — disse Hagrid com sorriso.**

**Harry e Hermione se viraram: correndo pela Rua cheia de gente vinham Rony, Fred, George, Percy e o Sr. Weasley.**

**— Harry — ofegou o Sr. Weasley. — Tivemos _esperança_ de que você só tivesse ultrapassado uma grade de lareira... — Ele enxugou a careca reluzente. — Molly está alucinada... aí vem ela.**

— Não havia muito o que eles pudessem fazer a não ser ir procurando de lareira em lareira. — disse Remus compreendendo o desespero dos Weasley.

**— Onde foi que você saiu? — perguntou Rony.**

**— Na Travessa do Tranco — informou Hagrid de cara feia.**

**— _Que ótimo!_ — exclamaram Fred e George juntos.**

— Não é ótimo. — responderam James e Sirius juntos. James porque detestava Arte das Trevas de qualquer espécie e Sirius porque par seu próprio pensar conhecia bem o lugar e sabia como era perigoso.

**— Nunca nos deixaram entrar lá — comentou Rony invejoso.**

**— Ainda bem — rosnou Hagrid.**

**A Sra. Weasley aproximava-se correndo, a bolsa balançando loucamente em uma das mãos, Ginny agarrada à outra.**

**— Ah, Harry, ah, meu querido, você podia ter ido parar em qualquer lugar...**

— Não nos lembre disso. — murmurou Sirius.

**Tomando fôlego ela tirou uma grande escova de roupas da bolsa e começou a escovar a fuligem que Hagrid não conseguira espanar. O Sr. Weasley apanhou os óculos de Harry, deu-lhes uma batida com a varinha e os devolveu, como se fossem novos.**

— Ele devia ter falado o feitiço em voz alta para que Harry pudesse aprender. — comentou James sabendo por experiência própria quem em Hogwarts óculos tendiam a quebrar com frequência,

**— Bom, tenho que ir andando — disse Hagrid, cuja mão era apertada pela Sra. Weasley ("Travessa do Tranco! Se você não o tivesse encontrado, Hagrid!"). — Vejo vocês em Hogwarts! — E o guarda-caças se afastou a passos largos, a cabeça e os ombros mais altos do que os de todo mundo na rua cheia.**

**— Adivinhem quem eu encontrei na Borgin & Burkes? — perguntou Harry a Rony e a Hermione enquanto subiam as escadas do Gringotes. — Malfoy e o pai dele.**

**— Lucius Malfoy comprou alguma coisa? — perguntou o Sr. Weasley sério logo atrás deles.**

— Teria sido bom se ele tivesse comprado, assim o Sr. Weasley saberia o que procurar. — comentou james.

**— Não, ele estava vendendo.**

**— Então está preocupado — comentou o Sr. Weasley com cruel satisfação. — Ah, eu adoraria pegar Lucius Malfoy por alguma coisa...**

**— Tenha cuidado, Arthur — disse a Sra. Weasley com severidade quando eram cumprimentados pelo duende à porta do banco. — Aquela família significa confusão. Não abocanhe mais do que você pode mastigar.**

Alice olhou para o livro, chocada.

— Isso foi algo muito rude para dizer ao próprio marido. Ela pode não ter tido a intenção, mas parece que ela não tem fé na capacidade dele.

— Ela está com medo de que algo aconteça ao marido. — apaziguou Frank.

**— Então você não acha que sou adversário para o Lucius Malfoy? — respondeu o Sr. Weasley indignado, mas foi distraído quase no mesmo instante pela visão dos pais de Hermione, que estavam parados nervosos no balcão que ia de uma ponta a outra do saguão de mármore, esperando que Hermione os apresentasse.**

**— Mas vocês são _trouxas_! — exclamou o Sr. Weasley encantado. — Precisamos tomar um drinque! Que é que têm aí? Ah, estão trocando dinheiro de trouxas. Molly, olhe! — Ele apontou excitado para as notas de dez libras na mão do Sr. Granger.**

— Eu imagino que os Grangers vão pensar que ele é meio louco. — riu Remus.

— Um pouco. Mas eles vão ficar felizes por conhecerem bruxos adultos. Meus pais sempre quiseram conhecer alguns, dizem que tem muitas perguntas para fazer. — Lily deu os ombros.

**— Te encontro lá no fundo — disse Rony a Hermione quando os Weasley e Harry foram conduzidos aos cofres subterrâneos por outro duende de Gringotes.**

**Chegava-se aos cofres a bordo de vagonetes pilotados por duendes, que os manobravam em alta velocidade por trilhos de bitola estreita através dos túneis subterrâneos do banco. Harry curtiu a viagem vertiginosa até o cofre dos Weasley, mas se sentiu muito mal, muito pior do que se sentira na Travessa do Tranco, quando eles o abriram.**

Lily deu um pequeno sorriso. Harry provavelmente iria se sentir mal por ter mais dinheiro que os Weasley, e depois de como Tuney o havia criado era quase um milagre.

**Havia uma pequena pilha de sicles de prata lá dentro e apenas um galeão de ouro. **

James sentiu uma pontada de culpa, ele tinha mais que isso com ele neste exato momento. Isso era menos do que ele comprava em doces para levar para o colégio. Ele sempre soube que tinha mais dinheiro que a grande maioria das pessoas. Porém era a primeira vez que se sentia culpado por isso. Talvez porque os Weasley estivessem abrigando Harry, a única certeza era que alguma coisa o tinha atingindo dessa vez, fazendo-o questionar todas as vezes que gastara dinheiro à toa.

**A Sra. Weasley tateou pelos cantos antes de varrer tudo para dentro da bolsa. Harry se sentiu ainda pior quando chegaram ao seu cofre. Tentou bloquear a visão do conteúdo enquanto enfiava, apressadamente, mãos cheias de moedas em uma bolsa de couro.**

— Não é sua culpa que você tenha mais dinheiro que eles. — disse Alice simpaticamente.

James não prestou atenção. Ele estava vivenciando os mesmos sentimentos que Harry.

**De volta aos degraus de mármore, eles se separaram. Percy murmurou qualquer coisa sobre a necessidade de comprar uma pena nova. Fred e George tinham visto um amigo de Hogwarts, Lino Jordan. A Sra. Weasley e Ginny iam a uma loja de vestes de segunda mão. O Sr. Weasley insistia em levar os Granger ao Caldeirão Furado para tomar um drinque.**

**— Vamos nos encontrar na Floreios e Borrões dentro de uma hora para comprar o material escolar — disse a Sra. Weasley, se afastando com Ginny. — E nem pensar em entrar na Travessa do Tranco! — gritou ela para os gêmeos que seguiam na direção oposta.**

— Ela deveria fazer o mesmo aviso ao Ron. — comentou Remus — ou ele pode alegar que ela disse que apenas os gêmeos foram avisados para não entrar na Travessa do Tranco.

Frank ia perguntar de onde Remus tirara essa ideia, mas um olhar para Sirius e James e ele sabia a resposta.

**Harry, Rony e Hermione caminharam pela rua tortuosa, calçada de pedras. A bolsa de ouro, prata e bronze que retinia alegremente no bolso de Harry estava pedindo para ser gasta, de modo que ele comprou três grandes sorvetes de morango e manteiga de amendoim, que os três lamberam felizes enquanto subiam o beco, examinando as vitrines fascinantes das lojas. **

Sirius e Remus trocaram um sorriso.

— Qual a graça? — perguntou James confuso.

— É praticamente a mesma coisa que você faz todo ano quando saímos do Gringotes. — Remus respondeu para o amigo.

Lily sorriu. Uma coisa que ela sempre admirara nos marotos era o senso de amizades dele. E seria mais que feliz se Harry tivesse herdado isso.

**Rony admirou, cobiçoso, um conjunto completo de vestes da grife Chudley Cannon, na vitrine da Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol, até que Hermione puxou os dois para irem comprar tinta e pergaminho na loja ao lado.**

— E isso é algo que Aluado precisa fazer com Pontas todos os anos. — Sirius riu.

** Na Gambol & Japes — Jogos de Magia, eles encontraram Fred, George e Lino Jordan, que estavam fazendo um estoque de fogos de artifício Dr. Filisbuteiro, que disparavam molhados e não aqueciam, e num brechó cheio de varinhas quebradas, balanças de latão empenadas e velhas capas manchadas de poções, os garotos deram de cara com Percy, profundamente absorto na leitura de um livro muito chato intitulado _Monitores-chefes que se tornaram poderosos._**

— Ah Pontas, já sei o que te dar de presente de natal. Tenho certeza que será uma leitura fascinante. Não se preocupe, comprarei um pra você também, Lily. — Sirius riu.

Remus por sua vez franziu o cenho.

— Ele está ficando um pouco obcecado com o cargo.

Severus não iria comentar em voz alta,, mas após ouvir sobre o cofre dos Weasley ele poderia entender o desejo de Percy de ser poderoso para mudar a forma que vivia. Era algo que ele próprio sentira durante toda sua vida.

**— _Um estudo dos monitores-chefes de Hogwarts e suas carreiras_ — leu Rony alto na quarta capa. — Parece _fascinante..._**

— Acho que nem Frank conseguiria ler esse livro. — James brincou.

Frank deu os ombros. Ele gostava de ler, mas poderia pensar em centenas de livros que leria antes desse.

**— Dêem o fora — disse Percy com rispidez.**

**— E claro que ele é muito ambicioso, o Percy já planejou tudo... Quer ser Ministro da Magia... — comentou Rony para Harry e Hermione em voz baixa quando deixaram o irmão sozinho.**

— Não duvido que tenha sido isso mesmo que ele planejou. — riu Alice.

**Uma hora depois eles rumaram para a Floreios e Borrões. Não eram de maneira alguma os únicos que se dirigiam à livraria. Ao se aproximarem, viram, para sua surpresa, uma quantidade de gente que se acotovelava à porta da loja, tentando entrar. A razão disso estava anunciada em uma grande faixa estendida nas janelas do primeiro andar.**

**GILDEROY LOCKHART**

**autografa sua autobiografia**

**_"O MEU EU MÁGICO"_**

**hoje das 12:30h às 16:30h**

Frank escondeu a cabeça entre as mãos. Harry realmente tinha que ir no Beco Diagonal no mesmo dia que esse inútil dava autógrafos?

**— Vamos poder conhecê-lo! — gritou Hermione esganiçada. — Quero dizer, ele é o autor de quase toda a nossa lista de livros!**

— Alguém tem uma queda. — Sirius falou olhando para Alice. — Ou deveria dizer alguém _mais_ tem uma queda?

— Diga isso e eu garantirei que você não possa dizer mais nada por um _longo_ tempo. — respondeu Alice.

**A aglomeração parecia ser formada, em sua maioria, por bruxas mais ou menos da idade da Sra. Weasley. Um bruxo de ar atarantado estava postado à porta, dizendo:**

**— Calma, por favor, minhas senhoras... Não empurrem, isso... cuidado com os livros, agora...**

— O único motivo para se empurrarem é se afastar desse infeliz o mais depressa possível. — Frank resmungava.

**Harry, Rony e Hermione espremeram-se para entrar na loja. Uma longa fila serpeava até o fundo da loja, onde Gilderoy Lockhart autografava seus livros. Cada um dos meninos apanhou um exemplar de _O livro padrão dos feitiços, 2ª série_, e se enfiaram sorrateiros no início da fila onde já aguardavam os outros meninos com o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley.**

**— Ah, chegaram, que bom! — disse a Sra. Weasley. Ela parecia ofegante e não parava de ajeitar os cabelos. — Vamos vê-lo em um minuto...**

— Eu não acredito que ela esta fazendo isso para ver esse completo imbecil. — Frank não conseguia conter as ofensas, ele não entendia o que as mulheres poderiam ver num imbecil como esse.

**Aos poucos Gilderoy Lockhart se tornou visível, sentado a uma mesa, cercado de grandes cartazes com o próprio rosto, todos piscando e exibindo dentes ofuscantes de tão brancos. O verdadeiro Lockhart estava usando vestes azul-miosótis que combinavam à perfeição com os seus olhos; seu chapéu cônico de bruxo se encaixava em um ângulo pimpão sobre os cabelos ondulados.**

— Exibido. — Lily murmurou em apoio da Frank. Ela não entendia as pessoas que tinham necessidade constante de chamar a atenção.

**Um homenzinho irritadiço dançava à sua volta, tirando fotos com uma máquina enorme que soltava baforadas de fumaça púrpura a cada flash enceguecedor. **

**— Saia do caminho, você aí — rosnou ele para Rony, recuando para se posicionar **

**em um ângulo melhor. — Trabalho para o _Profeta Diário._**

— Como se isso importasse para alguém. — murmurou Sirius.

**— Grande coisa — disse Rony, esfregando o pé que o fotógrafo pisara.**

**Gilderoy ouviu-o. Ergueu os olhos. Viu Rony — e em seguida viu Harry Potter. Encarou-o. Então se levantou de um salto e decididamente gritou:**

**— Não _pode_ ser, Harry Potter!**

Lily gemeu. Agora Harry seria o centro das atenções.

**A multidão se dividiu, murmurando agitada; Lockhart adiantou-se, agarrou o braço de Harry e puxou-o para frente. A multidão prorrompeu em aplausos. A cara de Harry estava em fogo quando Lockhart apertou sua mão para o fotógrafo, que batia fotos feito louco, dispersando fumaça sobre os Weasley.**

— Esse imbecil esta usando Harry para atrair a atenção. — falou Frank acusatoriamente, olhando para a namorada.

— Eu sei querido, eu sei. — Alice não perdeu tempo tentando explicar que tinha tido uma queda por Lockhart quando ela tinha _doze_, ela achava Frank bonitinho quando estava com ciúmes.

**— Dê um belo sorriso, Harry — disse Lockhart por entre os dentes faiscantes. — Juntos, você e eu valemos uma primeira página.**

— Harry vale uma primeira pagina. Você só quer aproveitar a oportunidade. — Severus resmungou. Uma coisa que ele concordava com os marotos era que Lockhart era um idiota.

**Quando ele finalmente soltou a mão de Harry, o garoto não conseguia sentir os dedos. E tentou se esgueirar para junto dos Weasley, mas Lockhart passou um braço pelos seus ombros e segurou-o com firmeza ao seu lado.**

— Deixe meu filho em paz, ele não gosta dessa atenção. — reclamou Lily olhando para James.

O moreno levantou as palmas das mãos em sinal de rendição. Ele _gostava_ de atenção, mas não o suficiente para se comportar igual Lockhart.

**— Minhas senhoras e meus senhores — disse em voz alta, ao mesmo tempo que pedia silêncio com um gesto. — Que momento extraordinário este! O momento perfeito para anunciar uma novidade que estou guardando só para mim há algum tempo!**

— Porque eu sinto que ninguém gostará dessa novidade? — Remus perguntou.

**"Quando o jovem Harry entrou na Floreios e Borrões hoje, ele queria apenas comprar a minha autobiografia, com a qual eu terei o prazer de presenteá-lo agora." A multidão tornou a aplaudir. "Ele _não fazia idéia_", continuou Lockhart, dando uma sacudidela em Harry que fez os óculos do menino escorregarem para a ponta do nariz, "que em breve estaria recebendo muito, muito mais do que o meu livro _O meu eu mágico_. Ele e seus colegas irão receber o meu eu mágico em carne e osso. Sim, senhoras e senhores, tenho o grande prazer de anunciar que, em setembro próximo, irei assumir a função de professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts!"**

Todos os garotos reviraram os olhos em desgosto. Menos Frank que parecia atordoado pela noticia.

— Os professores realmente caíram de nível. — Lily se lamentou. Como Harry aprenderia algo com um professor como esse.

Alice se resignando ao fato de ouvir gracinhas sobre Lockhart o resto do livro, voltou a ler.

**A multidão deu vivas e bateu palmas, e Harry se viu presenteado com as obras completas de Gilderoy Lockhart. Cambaleando sob o peso dos livros, ele conseguiu fugir das luzes da ribalta para a periferia do salão, onde Ginny estava parada com o seu novo caldeirão.**

**— Fique com eles — murmurou Harry para a menina, virando os livros no caldeirão. — Eu vou comprar os meus...**

Lily sorriu, feliz com a generosidade do seu filho.

— Oh. Tenho certeza que Ginny nunca mais irá se separar desses livros — Sirius gargalhava imaginando como seria se fosse Lily que desse os livros para James.

**— Aposto que você adorou isso, não foi, Potter? — disse uma voz que Harry não teve problema em reconhecer. Ele endireitou o corpo e se viu cara a cara com Draco Malfoy, que exibia o sorriso de desdém de sempre.**

— Era tudo o que faltava, Draco Malfoy. — reclamou James. Já era ruim o suficiente Harry estar na mesma loja que Lockhart, adicionar Malfoy era tortura.

**"O _Famoso_ Harry Potter", continuou Malfoy. "Não consegue nem ir a uma _livraria_ sem parar na primeira página do jornal."**

— Sinto uma certa inveja nessas palavras? — perguntou Sirius malicioso. Ele tinha certeza que Draco adoraria ser primeira pagina no jornal.

**— Deixe ele em paz, ele nem queria isso — disse Ginny. Era a primeira vez que falava na frente de Harry. E olhava feio para Malfoy.**

— E ela salta em defesa de Harry, porque isso me parece familiar? — Remus fingiu pensar enquanto olhava para James.

— Talvez porque um certo Pontas faça isso com frequência. Você não se lembrou imediatamente porque Harry não grita como Lily. — Sirius respondeu fingindo seriedade.

A ruiva não pode deixar de pensar quantas vezes James ouvira piadinhas como essa, e se ele realmente levava tudo na esportiva ou era só fachada. Mas esse não parecia ser o momento para perguntar.

**— Potter, você arranjou uma _namorada_! — disse Malfoy arrastando as sílabas. **

— Eu realmente não entendo como isso poderia ser considerado uma ofensa. — Frank deu os ombros.

**Ginny ficou escarlate enquanto Rony e Hermione lutavam para chegar até eles, sobraçando pilhas de livros de Lockhart.**

**— Ah, é você — exclamou Rony, olhando para Malfoy como se ele fosse uma coisa desagradável, grudada na sola do sapato.**

— Eu jogaria meu sapato fora se isso acontecesse. — Sirius resmungou. — Embora a perspectiva de ameaçar Malfoy de ser pisado parece promissora.

**— Aposto como ficou surpreso de ver Harry aqui, hein?**

**— Não tão surpreso como estou de ver você numa loja, Weasley — retrucou Malfoy. — Imagino que seus pais vão passar fome um mês para pagar todas essas compras.**

Lily ficou horrorizada com a rudeza desse comentário. Draco tinha apenas doze e já pensava assim. Olhando para a mão de James entrelaçada com a dela, ela pensou que apesar do moreno não ser perfeito e ter cometido diversos erros no passado, chegando a ser cruel algumas vezes, ele poderia ter sido muito pior.

**Rony ficou tão vermelho quanto Gina. Largou os livros no caldeirão, também, e partiu para cima de Malfoy, mas Harry e Hermione o agarraram pelo casaco.**

— Deixem ele ir, Draco merece outra surra. — incentivou Sirius.

**— Rony! — chamou o Sr. Weasley, que procurava se aproximar com Fred e George. — Que é que está fazendo? Está muito cheio aqui, vamos para fora.**

**— Ora, ora, ora, Arthur Weasley.**

**Era o Sr. Malfoy. Estava parado com a mão no ombro de Draco, com um sorriso de desdém igual ao do filho.**

— Pior que Maldoy filho, somente Malfoy pai. — Remus gemeu.

**— Lucius — disse o Sr. Weasley, dando um frio aceno com a cabeça.**

**— Muito trabalho no Ministério, ouvi dizer — falou o Sr. Malfoy. — Todas aquelas blitze... Espero que estejam lhe pagando hora extra!**

— Tenho certeza que ele trabalharia de graça, se isso colocasse pessoas como você atrás das grades. — cuspiu James.

**Ele meteu a mão no caldeirão de Ginny e tirou, do meio dos livros de capa lustrosa de Lockhart, um exemplar muito antigo e surrado de um _Guia Sobre Transfiguração Para Principiante._**

**— É óbvio que não — concluiu o Sr. Malfoy. — Ora veja, de que serve ser uma vergonha de bruxo se nem ao menos lhe pagam bem para isso?**

— A única vergonha de bruxo é você! — James e Sirius gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

**O Sr. Weasley corou com mais intensidade do que Rony e Ginny.**

**— Nós temos idéias muito diferentes do que é ser uma vergonha de bruxo, Malfoy.**

**— Visivelmente — disse o Sr. Malfoy, seus olhos claros desviando-se para o Sr. e Sra. Granger, que observavam apreensivos. — As pessoas com quem você anda, Weasley... E pensei que sua família já tinha batido no fundo do poço...**

Alice parecia estar fazendo força para não rasgar o livro em pedaços. Frank e Remus olhavam feio para o livro. Sirius resmungava ao sobre trancar Malfoy num poço fedorento por um lago tempo enquanto rabiscava no pergaminho. James segurava mais fortemente a mão de Lily enquanto Severus dava olhares furtivos para a ruiva que mordia os lábios. Sendo a única nascida trouxa na sala, Lily sentia essas ofensas como algo pessoal.

**Ouviu-se uma pancada metálica quando o caldeirão de Gina saiu voando; o Sr. Weasley se atirara sobre o Sr. Malfoy, derrubando-o contra uma prateleira. Dúzias de livros de soletração despencaram com estrondo em sua cabeça; ouviu-se um grito "Pega ele, papai" — dado por Fred e George; a Sra. Weasley gritava "Não, Arthur, não"; a multidão estourou, recuando e derrubando mais prateleiras.**

— Quebre o nariz dele! — gritou Sirius animado.

James sorria aprovando completamente o comportamento do Sr. Weasley. E o prazer era evidente na voz de Alice quando ela voltou a ler.

**— Senhores, por favor, por favor! — pedia o assistente, e, depois, mais alto que a algazarra reinante. — Vamos parar com isso, cavalheiros, vamos parar com isso...**

**Hagrid caminhava em direção aos dois atravessando um mar de livros. Num instante ele separou o Sr. Weasley e o Sr. Malfoy. O Sr. Weasley com o lábio cortado e o Sr. Malfoy fora atingido no olho por uma _Enciclopédia dos sapos_. Ele ainda segurava o livro velho de Ginny sobre transfiguração. Atirou-o nela, os olhos brilhando de malícia.**

**— Aqui, tome o seu livro, é o melhor que seu pai pode lhe dar...**

— Que é muito mais do que você jamais dará a Draco. — respondeu Sirius e não se refiria a um livro.

**E, desvencilhando-se da mão de Hagrid, chamou Draco e saíram da loja.**

**— Você devia ter fingido que ele não existia, Arthur — disse Hagrid, quase erguendo o Sr. Weasley do chão enquanto este endireitava as vestes. — Podre até a alma, a família toda, todo mundo sabe disso. Não vale a pena dar ouvidos a nenhum Malfoy. Sangue ruim, é o que é. Vamos agora, vamos sair daqui.**

— Hagrid tem razão, isso não é um bom exemplo para as crianças. — comentava Remus, mas o tom de riso na sua voz desmentia a severidade das palavras. Ele também gostara de ver Lucius apanhando.

**O assistente parecia querer impedi-los de sair, mas mal chegava à cintura de Hagrid e pareceu pensar duas vezes. Eles subiram apressados a rua, os Granger tremendo de susto e a Sra. Weasley fora de si de fúria.**

**— Um _belo_ exemplo para os seus filhos... _saindo no tapa_ em público... _que é que_ o Gilderoy Lockhart deve ter pensado...**

— Como se alguém se importasse com o que ele pensa. — Frank voltou a resmungar.

— Ele provavelmente achou maravilhoso, já que uma briga sempre atrai atenção. — comentou Remus.

**— Ele estava satisfeito — informou Fred. — Você não ouviu o que ele disse quando estávamos saindo? Perguntou àquele cara do _Profeta Diário_ se ele podia incluir a briga na notícia, disse que tudo era publicidade.**

— Eu duvido que Lucius vá permitir que façam publicidade negativa dele no jornal. — comentou Sirius azedo. Seria uma ótima foto de primeira pagina Lucius sendo atingindo no olho por um livro sobre sapos.

**Mas foi um grupo mais sereno que voltou à lareira do Caldeirão Furado, de onde Harry, os Weasley e todas as compras iriam retornar à Toca, usando o Pó de Flu. Eles se despediram dos Granger, que iriam atravessar o bar para chegar à rua dos trouxas, do outro lado; o Sr. Weasley começou a perguntar ao casal como funcionavam os pontos de ônibus, mas parou de repente ao ver o olhar da Sra. Weasley.**

— Alguém vai dormir no sofá hoje. — Sirius cantarolava.

**Harry tirou os óculos e guardou-os bem seguros no bolso antes de se servir do Pó de Flu. Decididamente não era o seu meio de transporte favorito.**

— Nem o meu. — James concordou com o filho.

— Nós vamos comer depois que Harry chegar a Hogwarts. — Remus disse pegando o livro que Alice oferecia — Se contente com as sobras que eu tenho certeza que estão escondidas no seu bolso.

Sirius suspirou dramaticamente tirando os olhos da mesa que parecia tão convidativa.

— Você parece sempre que está morto de fome — Remus comentava enquanto procurava o capítulo certo, e mal conseguiu esconder uma careta de desgosto quando encontrou. Além das recordações sobre sua própria condição o próximo titulo lembrava um incidente muito desagradável. Se preparando mentalmente para as reações leu o próximo titulo em voz alta.: **_Capítulo Cinco: O Salgueiro Lutador._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota da Autora: (0411/2011):_ Eu sei que praticamente sumi. E não tenho uma boa desculpa, só a verdade. Eu fiz uma prova para um concurso de estágio. E a minha nota de redação foi muito abaixo do que eu esperava. Agora me sinto insegura de escrever qualquer coisa =/ Eu não larguei a fic, só não estou conseguindo escrever mais nada =( Quando minha auto-confiança voltar eu continuo com a fic. **


End file.
